Parallel Decimo
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Kuroshi Ryoma, a person who will soon become Vongola Decimo. But there was a problem, he was so positive at the same time prideful to himself. Even Reborn was having a hard time fixing him so who can change him? None other than the true Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, from the other parallel world who was searching for a way home. Parallel Decimo!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

_A place where there is no light but somehow can feel the warm from the sun and a woman's voice is calling out for someone._

 _"Hey wake up. It's time for you to wake up. Come on Wake UP!"_

* * *

 **Kuroshi Ryoma**

Somewhere in Namimori, it was morning and at the certain house, someone's room, he was still sleeping. He sleeps very child like even he is already 14 years old boy. He snores really loud and his room is very at the mess. This boy has a black hair, same height if you know Gokudera Hayato, slight brown skin color and hair style like Gray (if you know Fairy Tail). Alarm clock has ringed beside him, even so it doesn't seems to bother him. Danger steps is coming to his room and it was his mother (unfortunate, this is not Nana) who went to his room and seems pissed off and so she spoke in irritation way.

A woman who seems more than 30's said "Ryoma if you don't wake up soon you'll be late to school."

The boy was named Kuroshi Ryoma a student of Namimori Middle school. He opened his eyes for a bit and turn around to sleep again. It even irritates his mother even more and drags him outside. Later on they were having a breakfast and Ryoma was still sleepy while his mother cooks for breakfast. They were only the people in this house. Their father was in overseas for work and only visits them once a year.

His mother went to him, holding the test paper with low grades. "kindly tell me what are this test papers about?"

"huh? Just a paper." a haft awake Ryoma said.

This made his mother irritate even more. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STUDY!? YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS BRAT!"

Later he was now walking to school. His hair is a mess and it seems his ears were hurt to his mother's voice. He then shakes his head, refreshing himself and run heading to the river side and took the deep breath and shout.

"test test test test, who needs a test? I want to be myself and soon I shall become a big person that will make the world bow to me! Hahahahahahaha!"

As Ryoma laugh, someone was hidden observing him. A small person and has a yellow pacifier and has a green chameleon on his hand. He just smiles as he observes him.

Later at school, he arrives there like normal students. No one bullies him and seems normal like any other, the difference is, he doesn't seems to have a permanent friends. He went to the chatting girls near to his sits. Those two were Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurosawa Hana.

"Hello ladies, mind having a date with me?" Ryoma said in a flirt way.

"Huh? You again? When will you stop acting like your handsome and popular Kuroshi? It irritates me now you know." Hana said in irritation tone.

Kyoko who is kind look to hana and said "We-well maybe that's how he is Hana-chan." She looked on Ryoma and greeted "Good morning Ryoma-kun."

"Good morning too Kyoko-chan, shall we have a date?" Ryoma greeted back at the same time, held his hands up in front of her.

"Eh?" a confused Kyoko said

Hana answered for her "Oh no you don't lover boy. At least improve your grades and stop asking Kyoko like that. Your creepy and I hate it."

"That's harsh…" Ryoma said.

The school bell rang and everyone went to their sits. Later on, they have given a surprised test and everyone are thinking and answering the questions carefully, but different on Ryoma. Ryoma was just sleeping and not answering anything.

* * *

 **Arrival of Reborn to Ryoma**

Soon class ends and now he's walking alone back home. He then later saw the kid, he wears a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He has black eyes, black hair, curly sideburns and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. The chameleon is on his fedora on the right side. The kid/baby looked at him.

"Ciaossu" a kid greeted.

Ryoma was looking on the kid until he said "… huh?"

"I'm here to tutor you Kuroshi Ryoma" The kid announced to Ryoma.

"… Me?" Ryoma pointed himself.

The Kid nod and said "I'm the strongest hitman, Reborn. I'll make you become the next Vongola boss so prepare yourself _Dame Ryoma."_

The atmosphere became quiet around them and soon broke out by Ryoma's surprised shock.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Reborn smirk on sight. "… heh"

Many things soon happened. Running and fighting in boxer, being shot multiple times to wake him up and even exploding him when he answers wrong, he was even force to confess to Kyoko in his Dying will mode at the same time in a boxer which made him even more embarrass to other people. For him it was a torture and he can't believe his mother was so happy when Reborn came. It's like his life is becoming shorter and shorter but one thing made it ok for him, that is to become the next boss of the mafia. He always dreams to become higher more than anything and wanted his people to bow down before him and become more powerful than anyone else.

* * *

 **Gokudera Hayato**

Time came when he fought against Gokudera Hayato known as Smoking Bomb Hayato came to school as a transfer student and after that, confrontation between him and Ryoma begun. Gokudera has the upper hand at first but with Reborn's Dying Will Flame that hit Ryoma and fought wearing only his boxer, things have change. After the loudness explosion or should we say fight, it ended as Ryoma won and after that, Gokudera gave in. he told him that he will join and serve his side as Vongola Decimo and it seems Ryoma don't understand and Reborn explain to him. it was the rule of the hitman, 'once you lose, you'll serve the one who defeated you.'

Ryoma asked "so that makes him my subordinate or something?"

Reborn answered him "Yeah. I called him from Italy just to meet you. So what do you say? Are you going to let him join or not?"

"we-well…"

Ryoma looking at Gokudera, he seems to be hesitating. No, he disagrees at all. Ryoma still see him as weak and he wants all his subordinates are strong so that he could rule the mafia with no problem. Seens he still has no subordinates, it feels like he made a no choice decision.

"Well I prefer strong once Reborn and he is weak, why did you bring him to me?" Ryoma told to Reborn.

Gokudera was shock. If he is weak then there's no way he'll be accepted. Reborn can feel the pain in his eyes and so he looked up to Ryoma.

Reborn narrowed his eyes on him and said "Dame Ryoma doesn't think of you being stronger than him. You still have a long way to go Dame Ryoma. So what do you say?"

Ryoma wanting to protest but sigh "… Like I have a choice Reborn. Until I have found someone stronger I'll make you stick with me."

Gokudera was surprise at the same time hurt. If he doesn't become stronger, if he found someone stronger, he'll be out without question. And so he gave his loyalty and made a resolve to become stronger to prove him worthily to be with him.

He kneels down before him and gave his oath to him. "With my heart and soul, I will become stronger to become worth fit to be with you and serve you Juudaime." Gokudera told him.

"O-oh sure. Be sure to follow every orders I'll tell you alright Gokudera." Ryoma said with a smirk, like he feels higher more than anyone.

"Ye-yes Juudaime!" Gokudera immediately answered.

Ryoma looked at him and laugh a bit. 'If this is how to become a mafia boss then it was not bad at all. If I become a Mafia boss, many people will bow to me and soon I'll become the most high to all human raise HaHaHaHa!'

Reborn can read what the boy's thinking and it seems he's little bit disappointed. It was good that he had accepted but he needs to fix his prideful thing if he wants to survive another day. If he continues to act like that then the Vongola has no future.

He lowered his fedora and declares his next move in the future. "Looks like you still have much to learn Dame Ryoma. I'll make your training even more intense so be ready."

"Eh-EHHHHHH!" Ryoma shouted in the coming hell.

From afar, someone was standing on the branch of the tree. That person was wearing a baseball hat colored Red, T-shirt but not fit on the body is also colored red, pants in blue color and rubber shoes also in blue color. That person's hair is long that ends in that person's waist body and a color of black. From the looks of it, that person was a woman. Her face can't be seen due to the shadow of her hat and trees. From the looks of her lips, she seems disappointed on what she has observed. She began to speak out loud from her thoughts.

"Looks like he still have a long way to go, although I don't approve him as a next Vongola boss, it cannot be helped for that person has still haven't born to this world, unlike any other parallel world he is… sigh such a pathetic brat he could be… From what I can see, he could be the cause of the Vongola's destruction… or the real purpose of why Vongola was created will still be down to the darkness. No one will notice the true will of Vongola Primo. Only **he** can understand it but this brat… he is impossible, completely impossible."

Reborn have felt someone's presence and look quickly on the tree but no one was there. That person disappeared. He looked carefully if there is a trace of someone being there but nothing, and so he ignore it and face his student who's now talking to Gokudera.

He didn't know but that woman was now at the top of the roof, looking below to continue to watch over them. She smiled as amused on Reborn to notice her.

"That was a close one Arcobaleno Reborn, although I feel sorry for you since I'm more faster than you. A hyper intuition could catch me but that brat has no power to have such requirements… Failure like him needs fixing. Even Reborn knows that but there is also needs changes and I know that even you are the strongest Hitman, you can never teach such thing. Looks like I have no choice but ask a favor if **he** can teach him about that part."

That woman turns around and walks away. " **He** will help this world while I'll help **his** case, I guess there is no problem at all."

That woman disappeared like a wind or like a mist to be said.

* * *

 **Arrival of Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Many things soon happened in three days, too much torture and training he have experience none stop. He can't even be safe when he was sleeping, bombing and shooting a gun no matter where he goes. Well to him, it's already a hell. Next day, school was about to start and the teacher came and face them.

The teacher then announced to them "Now listen, all of you. Looks like we have a new transfer student and he is also a sickly person so make sure not to push him so hard and never overcrowded him. He said he came from Tokyo and this is his first time here in Nanimori so make sure you all will guide him understood?" No one spoke so he continued "Come in now."

A boy in his Namimori Uniform came in. he has a spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he is also looked like a 14 years old boy. He looked at them smiling.

The transfer student introduced himself "H-hello I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you may also call me Tsuna. N-nice to meet you."

They all repeat his name in a whisper way which is they are now talking about him but not on the amazing way or fan way. He got little bit nervous as he got his attention on Gokudera. He just gave him a quick stare and look away. It little bit surprised him but somehow can understand why, leaving pain to his eyes.

The teacher then spoke "Now be quiet. Now Sawada since Kakiru now transfer to another school, you'll take his sits on the back of Kuroshi."

"Y-yes sir."

Tsuna went to his sits but before that, he looked at the dark hair boy which is Ryoma. Ryoma caught his stare and Tsuna just smiled at him and went to his sits. Somehow it widens Ryoma's eyes on his greetings and then ignores it. He then began thinking.

'What was that about? Did Reborn send him here? But he looks weak, weaker than Gokudera and most of all a sickly person. Just what is he thinking!?'

He didn't know but Reborn was observing from the tree on their class. He quickly observes the new teen, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He has surprised to see the teen almost same face as the first boss of Vongola, Vongola Primo. He also knows the history of him in which after his retirement, he went here in Japan and start living. Around this time, all he knows is Sawada Iemitsu the leader of CEDEF and as far as he knows, that man has no wife and so there's no way he'll have a son.

He carefully observes him as he is in the back of Ryoma and in his side was the baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi. He also made some thinking that is he is Ryoma's enemy and a hitman, he'll surely target him and try to kill him. A sick person can be a lie because he seems doing well. He finally made a choice to find something about him and left his spot.

He never knew but Tsuna knows his presence and knows where he is. When the presence disappeared, Tsuna just made a deep sigh and looked at Ryoma. From this day on, he will observe him and also, he needs to hold back the pain as well to avoid suspicious to everyone, especially Reborn.

* * *

 **Shino, Decimo's Temporary Guardian**

After class, Gokudera went to Ryoma as he took his bag and leave with him. Tsuna was just staring on them, he can somehow see a little problem but somehow double check it and just keep it in mind. He also saw Yamamoto left with a smile and also somehow feel relief. He took his bag and went away. As he passes out the door, he felt someone watching and just ignore it. He knows who it came from and just ignores it. He also knows that later on, he'll be left alone so he can train his student. Instead of going home, he went to the baseball court which is where everyone is training. He was smiling as he sat on the bench and watch as how Yamamoto Play. He can somehow feel nostalgic and also pain but he has no choice, and let everything go by.

As he watch, he have noticed something wrong will happened and it did. Yamamoto's arm broke which made a panic to his teammates and quickly bring him to the nurse room. Tsuna just watch the whole thing but completely worried and angry that he can't do a thing. He then stand up, took his bag and went to the back of the school where there will be no other students are. There is a dark corner up ahead and went there and stick his back on the wall. He took a deep sigh and he has felt another person's presence. He doesn't seem to be worried and just smiled weakly.

"To think I'll go to school once again, hehe so many memories that's been refreshed to me." Tsuna said loudly on his thought.

"Wasn't that great Sawada." A woman's voice said.

The woman from before came out in front of him like a wind who just pop out of nowhere.

Tsuna sigh in sad tone "I truly never plan to meet any one of my guardians here but it seems I have no choice but to do so. Act like I don't know them, its bit hard for me."

"Because you have forge an unbreakable bond between you and your Guardians, even Rokudo Mukuro as well." She said and then gave a small smile "Haha that's what I like from you Sawada, like the true sky to be exact."

"Don't say that, you know in this world, I am not the sky, to be simply put, I'm just an outsider of this world." Tsuna told her.

"Hey that's not how you speak right?" She seems displease when he said that.

Tsuna sigh "You must have forgotten something here."

Of course she knew "… hehe oh that's right. You truly have matured Sawada…" She then became serious "So, what do you think about that brat?"

Tsuna began to think then answered him "I can't judge right away. The true fight is still haven't began so I'm not sure to myself to say. He's still new so maybe it takes some time for me to say it."

"But I'm warning you now, that brat is hopeless and maybe with the guidance of the true Vongola Decimo, he could change." She narrowed her hidden eyes as she talked about him.

Tsuna gave a small smile "Isn't that the reason why you asked me to do this job? Don't worry, I'll do it, even it hurts a little."

She looked at him carefully and said in apologetic tone "I'm sorry Sawada but don't worry, I'll do whatever it takes to return you back to your real world, the world where your Reborn and your Guardians waiting for you."

Tsuna smiled on the reassurance "Thanks, Shino-san."

That woman has finally showed her face by taking off her hat. Her eyes were different color. Her left eye was Blue while her right eye was Red. She just smiled and put her right hand to her chest and bow a little bit to him.

"I, Shino, your temporary Guardian will do whatever it takes to send you home Vongola Decimo, I promise."

Tsuna sweat drop on a sudden change of he and just smiled at her and gave his final word before leaving.

"Thanks"

* * *

 **Yamamoto Takeshi**

For next two days at Namimori School and also rainy day, Tsuna have felt a familiar feeling. It is his Hyper Intuition was acting and somehow he finally remembers what it means. _Yamamoto is in trouble_.

'Takeshi'

His suspect is true when one of their classmate came running and telling them Yamamoto will suicide himself. They were all run away from the class, only Tsuna was left on the classroom alone. His eyes are covered by his brown hair, staring the sky who is crying all over the place.

Up in the roof top of Namimori School, the rain continues to fall as the person named Yamamoto Takeshi was now standing on the edge of the building and wrong step could be his end. He seems doesn't care as he look at the peaceful sky at the same time, crying. He also seems lifeless.

'I feel useless' Yamamoto thought to himself 'Maybe it's the best to disappear.'

Few people rush as Ryoma, Gokudera and Reborn using Leon that transform into an umbrella came. They were now being soaked on the rain.

"Wa-wait a minute Yamamoto!" Ryoma called out.

Yamamoto didn't seem to care when he heard his voice.

"Hey Juudaime is talking to you idiot!" Gokudera shouted in irritation.

Ryoma then said "Hey there's no need to freaking die here man. Come here and…"

He was cut off when Yamamoto faces them by turning only his head but the whole body is still on the place on where he is.

"… ahhh…" Ryoma can't speak for some reason.

"What's wrong Dame Ryoma? If you want to say it then say it." Reborn reminded him.

"I'm arranging the words right now Reborn, don't bother me." Ryoma said as he looked to Reborn.

Reborn then said "Quickly before it's too late idiot."

"Reborn!" Reborn shouted.

Yamamoto gave a small smile of sadness "... haha… Thank you"

Ryoma looked at him and "Ah!"

"Hoy! Gokudera shouted in surprise.

Yamamoto slide himself which is, he is now beginning to fall and closed his eyes waiting for the impact and death. [ _Put this on slow motion_ ] Ryoma was about to speak at the same time going to Yamamoto and also same as Gokudera who will go running to catch him. Reborn was just standing as he has felt someone, pass through both of them and stopped Yamamoto's fall. [ _Return to_ _Normal motion_ ] He could feel someone grab his hand very tightly. He opened his eyes slowly and look above who grab his hand and shocked as he see the person who did, even Ryoma and Gokudera who stop going as they saw the person. Reborn was bit shock at the same time curious on that person, especially his identity. The one who saved him was Tsuna who tighten his hands on Yamamoto.

"Don't let go!" Tsuna told him, there is a firm in his tone.

Yamamoto can't find a word as Tsuna was pulling him up alone. The two got in reality and went to him and help him pull up Yamamoto until he was finally safe. They have successfully saved him. They were all breathing hardly, especially Tsuna and looked at Yamamoto who was still shock and trembling for some reason. He looked on Tsuna in a nervous eyes and Tsuna just smile in return, unexpected to him as Tsuna stands up and faces Yamamoto in eye to eye. Tsuna's eyes can see resolve and pain.

"Don't waste your life just because of those problems Yamamoto, don't leave those people who love you and care for you. Don't leave them in pain and suffering."

Tsuna's words somehow feels pain and at the same time, his also own current situation. Yamamoto was bit enlighten even though his mind is still not functioning well due to what happened but he knows one person that loved him and once he died, he'll leave that person in pain for eternity. That person is none other than his loving father.

"… I…" Yamamoto just realize how stupid he is to forgot his father.

Tsuna gave an assuring smile and looked at Ryoma. Ryoma noticed it has he look at Tsuna.

"There is something you like to say to him right? Please go ahead and do, I'll leave you guys for a while."

Tsuna began to walk away. Gokudera was staring at the boy who was walking away and somehow feels something weird about him. Neither have they known, Yamamoto also feel the same as Gokudera.

"Hoy" Reborn called out.

Tsuna was already on the door but then stop as Reborn spoke and seems its pointing to him. He just looks at the baby with a question face of his.

Reborn looked to him in eye to eye and asked "Tell me, who really are you?"

Tsuna froze at first then replied him with a smile. "Just a transfer student... little baby."

Tsuna walked away and disappeared. Reborn couldn't somehow buy that answer. There is something about the boy he doesn't understand. He just let him be and watch the three teens who was about to talk.

"Wha-what was that about?" Ryoma asked, after seeing Tsuna off.

Reborn gave a glare on Ryoma that he got chill and remember what he was going to say.

"Ahhh… oh that's right…Ya-Yamamoto… we-well… e-ehem… Stop this none sense about trying to kill yourself. You are frustrated right? If so then stop making yourself small and think of a higher way!"

"H-higher way?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yup! Like taking over the world, making all the people bow before you, rule everything! Why? That is my desire and I'll make it come true. I don't know yours but I want you to grab that desire and make it come true." Ryoma said to him.

Gokudera seems to be amaze like what he just said was a speech on becoming a boss. Yamamoto seems can't understand why ruling the world or some sort but one thing he understood is doing more better can help you change the mistake. He somehow been enlighten as well but for some reason, he still remember Tsuna's word to him. He was actually correct and so he will do his best to fix it, like what Ryoma seems trying to say to him.

"… Thanks… Ryoma" Yamamoto thanks him.

Ryoma was shocked a bit "Huh? … hehe"

"Man, this baseball idiot" Gokudera said to his breath.

Yamamoto gave a small smile "Hahahaha, I'm sorry and thank you. I'll confront him as well and tell the same thing. You save me from killing myself, I promise I will never do it again."

Ryoma smiled as Gokudera released a ' _tch_ ' on his mouth. Reborn smirk and went to the three of them.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, would you like to join to be his family?" Reborn asked Yamamoto immediately.

"h-HUH!?" A surprised Ryoma shouted.

"Family? Sure. That game seems to be fun." Yamamoto said in smile.

"It's not a game idiot!" Gokudera growled.

Ryoma began to protest his decision "W-What!? Reborn he is weak to be my-"

Reborn gave a deadly glare "Shut it Dame Ryoma"

"Ick" Ryoma shut up in fear.

"Thank you for accepting it Yamamoto. I'll assure you this game will be fun." Reborn said to Yamamoto with a smile, glad that he had accepted it.

"Hahaha no problem." Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto was back on becoming himself as who always smiles and laugh. Reborn held down his fedora as he smiled again and then became serious as he looked back on the door. On the other side near the door, Tsuna was there, listening to them. He just smiled again and finally walked away, knowing everything will be fine now. Although something struck his mind,

'I don't get the idea but oh well, at least Takeshi could finally be in his safe hands… his Guardians are gathering to him soon'

Lunch time came, the three which were Ryoma, Gokudera and Yamamoto came back on the class wearing their P.E. uniform due to being wet and Yamamoto quickly looked for Tsuna but he wasn't there anymore. Reborn who was hiding got bit annoyed on not being able to ask the boy.

The night came in Ryoma's house, Reborn was tutoring him on his homework at the same time, looking all the information he got about the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everything are not normal, he seems to be moving on every town for every two years and it's like it's his first time school is in Namimori Middle school. He still hasn't got any information about his parents or where he was born. Thinking deeply won't help much right now and he knows it, and so he focus on Ryoma's work.

* * *

 **Recruiting Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Next day, Tsuna came to school which is early to speak and before he could go in, he saw Hibari Kyoya with his men to say. He just smiled as he feels a familiar atmosphere around them. He just went ahead and passes by Hibari but their… space to say was close that Hibari glare at him as he looked at him.

"Don't ever crowd or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said in cold tone.

Some have frozen on what will happen to a new transfer student.

Tsuna turns around as he smiled at him. He greeted on the school prefect "Good morning Hibari-san, hope you have a good day."

Tsuna went ahead. Some were relief as Hibari didn't bite him to death and some were shock on what the he told him. Hibari on the other hand felt a familiar presence but choose to ignore it. Later on when class was about to start, Yamamoto came and quickly went to Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out.

Tsuna noticed him and smiled as Yamamoto quickly bowed too deep that everyone who saw were shocked. Even Tsuna was shocked and Yamamoto began to speak really loud.

"SORRY FOR THE HUGE CAUSE I MADE YESTERDAY! I WASN'T THINKING AND-"

Before he continue, he was stopped when Tsuna pat his head.

"Don't worry Yamamoto-san, that was already on the past and… I'm glad you're finally okay and recovered." Tsuna said in assurance.

Yamamoto looked slowly on Tsuna and stands straight again. "… Tsuna…"

Tsuna gave an assuring smile to him "Just never do it again okay?"

Yamamoto made a huge smile "Yeah!"

They were both laughing as the others were confused. Outside, Ryoma and Gokudera who's carrying both his and Ryoma's bag saw Yamamoto and Tsuna on what happened. Gokudera just ignore them while Ryoma was bit shock to it as well. Reborn then pop out and landed to Ryoma's head that shock him.

"Re-Reborn!" Reborn said in bit surprised.

"Reborn-san Good Morning" Gokudera greeted.

Reborn smiled and told to his student "You better learn something about him Dame Ryoma, maybe he can help you to become a great mafia boss you know."

"Huh!? Like I need that weaklings help." Ryoma said, not liking the suggestion.

Reborn glare at him that he stops complaining. Deep inside, he is very interested in Sadawa Tsunayoshi. Tsuna then saw them and wave at them with a smile. Ryoma just wave back with curiosity. They soon went to their sits when the bells ring. Lunch time came and Gokudera and Yamamoto went to Ryoma.

"Shall we go to have some lunch Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

Ryoma answered him "Well… sure."

"hahahahaha" Yamamoto then noticed Tsuna seems living and called out to him "Oh Tsuna mind joining with us?"

"Eh?" Tsuna in surprised on the sudden call said.

"Hoy baseball idiot what are you-" Gokudera was cut off when Yamamoto spoke "Why not? The more the merrier, right?"

Gokudera growled "Don't decide things on your own idiot!"

"Why not?" A familiar voice said.

Reborn came out on Tsuna's table that Ryoma got shock while Tsuna just staring at him.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted.

A surprised Ryoma said "Re-Reborn! Whe-when did you...!"

Tsuna in his thought, 'Ahhh… when was the last time he did that again?'

Reborn looked sharply at Tsuna that Tsuna felt it and hid his nervousness. Before he even noticed it, he began to speak.

"You-your that little baby yesterday." Tsuna said, covering his nervousness to Reborn.

Reborn smiled "chao chao, I'm Reborn, Ryoma's home tutor, please to meet you Tsuna."

"O-oh, please to meet you too" In Tsuna's mind Phew, he didn't call me on that name.'

"Yo kid, wanna join us?" Yamamoto asked to Reborn.

"Sure" Reborn replied immediately.

Ryoma began to talk "He-hey wait a minute here Reborn"

As they all were chatting, Tsuna just smile as he watches them. He is also hiding his pain on showing it to others. Reborn in his world has thought him how to do that if he want to keep his composure as a boss. Later on, they were now eating their lunch at the roof top. Yamamoto still remembers what happened yesterday but instead it a memories of despair, it became his memories of hope, thanks to both Tsuna and Ryoma. As they eat, Reborn began their conversation.

"So Tsuna, did you made your bento on your own?" Reborn asked, acting like a curious child.

Tsuna was first startled and then spoke "Huh? Oh no, Shino-san was the one who made it for me." Reborn stopped eating for a second then continued.

"Oh do you live together?" Ryoma asked.

"S-something like that. She's also a nurse to me, and she's always the one who takes care of me." Tsuna told them.

"Now that I think about it, sensei said you're a sickly person, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna just nod.

"Your parents?" Reborn asked once again.

"They're not with me… I also don't know where they are right now" Tsuna told them.

"Ehhh looks like you have a rough time Tsuna." Ryoma said as he eat.

"Well… yeah… it is…" Tsuna became sadden as remembering them.

Somehow, silence came upon them and Tsuna noticed it. he decide to broke it.

"E-enough about me, Kuroshi-kun right? Mind telling me something about you?" Tsuna asked, trying to end the conversation about him.

Ryoma grin "Call me Ryoma instead and you'll now learn how great I am."

Ryoma soon tell his stories about his life, more like becoming a Vongola boss but always being interfered by Reborn. Shooting him or bombing him with no hesitation even in front of Tsuna. No matter how he do, he won't stop so Reborn made sure the next training will become more harder than he ever imagine. Little they know, it somehow made Tsuna enjoy it at the same time, sad. After all his talking, before he could say more about Vongola, Reborn interrupt with a surprising question.

"Would you like to join on our family Tsuna?"

"Eh?" Tsuna said as his chopstick drop to his hand.

Ryoma yelled "Re-Reborn!? What the hell!"

Reborn gave a deadly glare "Shut up" That made him shut up. He looked back to Tsuna "well?"

Tsuna got thinking. He knows it but to be asked is something he never expected. He knows he is not from this world and so he knows what he needs to answer.

Tsuna gave an apologetic smile "I'm sorry Reborn but I can't. But I would be gladly help from the outside issues. My body is weak and so I will never be in fighting things."

"Hmm…" Reborn think of his word and smiled "Then we're counting on you for our outside issues."

"Ahh… I guess so…" Tsuna smiled to him.

"Reborn would you listen to me, I want some subordinates that are strong enough to defeat any enemies to come. Stop asking weak people will you!?" Ryoma told him.

"Juudaime is right Reborn-san, you should-"

Before Gokudera can continue, Reborn glare at them that gave them a chill all over their body. Yamamoto was just laughing. Tsuna on the other hand saw something that needs fixing, so he said it without any care even if Reborn was there.

"Ryoma what do you think of Vongola Family is?" Tsuna asked solemnly.

"what do I think? Of course they are the strongest mafia in the whole world you know, they are-" Before Ryoma could continue, Tsuna told him "But it doesn't mean it is forever."

Gokudera glare at him "Hoy you bastard what are you-"

Tsuna cut him off "You shouldn't get a wrong idea about the Vongola. Vongola was created on the purpose but little by little it's disappearing because no one knows what the true meaning of why it was created."

"T-true meaning?" Ryoma asked, not understanding what he mean.

Tsuna also got Reborn's attention. He had begun it so he'll end it here.

Tsuna gave a small smile "Find that out Ryoma and as for your subordinate's thing... who needs strong subordinates if each of you individually has no trust to one another?"

Ryoma was hit, Gokudera got realize it and Yamamoto was surprised. Ryoma doesn't know that trust, Gokudera only thinks becoming a fulfillment man for Ryoma, Yamamoto on the other hand was surprised that somehow, Tsuna became serious and able to make the two realize it. Reborn was amaze, he knows that as well but somehow was attacked first by this boy. He just smiled in amazement and became curious as well to him.

Tsuna then closed his eyes as he explained "Weak can become stronger than lions..." He opened his eyes and looked to Ryoma directly in his eyes "Ryoma I know your ideals could give you a good confidence in the future… but on the ways you lead your men could meet your own doom. You need to gain their trust and also you need to gain friendship as well.

"Friendship?" Ryoma got thinking to it, but in the end, it gains nothing to him. "Tch, like I care about those friendships. All I need is me alone. I'll become stronger and make everyone bow to me. That's how I am!"

Ryoma began to laugh loudly, Reborn just sigh and so is Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto ware just staring at him. Tsuna remembered that Shino told him about the fight between Ryoma and Gokudera. In his world, he offers himself on becoming a right hand but in here, he just swore to become stronger. Looks like Gokudera was in pain on those words that somehow pissed Tsuna off even he is not the Gokudera he knew. He also knows that he'll truly live in hell if he won't change the way he thinks. Its Reborn what we're talking about after all.

* * *

 **More Allies  
** _ **(didn't say much here so sorry)**_

For the past few months, many seems have happened. Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, and Ryohei seems have come to his life. Tsuna was bit surprised to see Lambo attacking Reborn at the same time being blown away. He also hid himself as he knew the adult Lambo was there from using 10 year Bazooka and both Ryoma and Reborn were there. He needs to make sure that Reborn of all people wouldn't found out about him. I-pin as he have expected would made a mistake on Ryoma, as he prayed he would survive. He also have witness Bianchi sneaking inside their campus just to poison Ryoma and didn't mind much because he knows Reborn is there for him. He also has watched Ryoma's fight against Sasagawa Ryohei. He still can't make himself erase the embarrassing moments he have whenever he was being shoot by a Dying Will bullet. For some reason, he is thankful he won't need to repeat those things again. He also able to meet Haru who's accusing Ryoma about teaching the babies the wrong way or some sort ( _I don't really understand her way of thinking so sorry if my explanation is bit troublesome_ ). Dino the ex-student of Reborn also came to meet the Vongola heir, Ryoma and you already know what he and Reborn did to him. [ _If no, watch the anime series of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and imagine Tsuna as Ryoma_ ]

Many more things happened to the group and Tsuna was always there for them. Don't even care the teacher's warning and Hibari's threat to them. Tsuna was just smiling to them without any questions running to his mind. He may not join to their trouble, he is there to heal them up [ _more like giving them first aid_ ].

* * *

 **Rokudo Mukuro**

Time flies as he knows what's going to happened next. Yes, this will be the time where Ryoma's last guardian, the mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro will show up to kill or possess the candidate Vongola boss. Sign has begun as students of Namimori were being attacked by the students in Kokuyo Middle School gang. Tsuna knew this will happen as he heard the news Sasagawa Ryohei was also attacked and now currently on the hospital. Tsuna will wait until the day where Ryoma and the others will attack Kokuyo Land. It seems Tsuna was right, they have attacked on the same day they attack on his world. He just sneaks in to make sure Gokudera and the others won't notice his presence. Inside, Tsuna made sure he won't bump to Hibari Kyoya or he'll be bitten to death. He was thankful that he learned how to hide his presence and somehow made it near to the fight. He first saw was Fuuta De La Stella in the possession by Mukoro Dokuro attacking Ryoma who was just dodging and trying to tell him to stop.

He also noticed Reborn only standing and waiting for Leon who is in his cocoon form. He wanted to help badly but knows the consequence on this action and so he controls himself from doing so. He is also interested on what will Ryoma do in this situation. He continues to observe Ryoma.

"Hey kid snap out of it!" Ryoma shouted on Fuuta as he dodge his attack.

He won't listen, as his attack him with a silver trident he continues to avoid hitting him.

Ryoma doesn't like the situation and looked back to Reborn."Tch, is it not over yet Reborn!?"

"More or less" Reborn answered in deadpan. Ryoma shouted "Get serious here will you!"

"Oh, does that mean your accepting that you are weak and more like a trash Dame Ryoma?" Reborn said with a smirk.

Ryoma was piss, he doesn't like being a trash or being down by someone at all. Mukuro on the other hand was watching and amused as he watches them being corner or some sort.

"Kufufufufu, is this all the candidate of Vongola can do? Such weakling you could be." Mukuro commented as he watch him struggle.

"Tch" Ryoma began thinking 'At this rate I'm a goner… hurry up Reborn, I want to fight him now.'

Reborn who read his thought said "Then do it Dame Ryoma. Stop relying on me and do it on your own. How can you become a Vongola boss if you can't even protect yourself?"

Ryoma looked to him "B-bu-but this is-"

Reborn cut him off "Don't just stand there and do it Dame Ryoma. As long as Leon is in this form, I can't do anything. You're on your own."

"What!?"

Tsuna somehow sweat drop on that last word.

'That's just like Reborn… what will you do now Ryoma?'

Ryoma somehow is on the edge of difficulty and snap.

"Hoy Rokudo Mukuro! Just fight me like a man!"

"Kufufufufufu, if you want to fight me, pass through him young Vongola or just surrender so that I could possess your body and used it to destroy the mafia."

"Like I'll let you!"

"Then die!"

Fuuta attacked him again and this time, barely dodge it. He also somehow made an opening for him to grab Fuuta's back and forcefully taking the weapon to him. This is now the battle of who will be able to take the weapon. Fuuta was pushing forward as Ryoma focusing on taking the weapon to snap him out of being controlled.

Tsuna continue to watch and then felt the others presence and hid on another place at the same time, making sure Reborn won't feel him. Gokudera holding his dynamites, Yamamoto in his baseball bat and Bianchi in her poison cooking came to help Ryoma. More things happened that soon, Fuuta was released and now they fought against Mukuro. In the end, Mukuro able to possess them even the fallen Hibari Kyoya to attacked him. Ryoma got even more in the tight spot as Tsuna was still watching. He then finally decided,

'if he can't keep up in 10 minutes, I no longer care the consequence and help him.'

He continues to watch but finally, Leon was glowing and soon returns back to normal. He created a special bullet and his weapon which is a knife, a short knife to say. Tsuna was bit surprise but for Ryoma, it is horrible.

"Wha-what the heck is this thing!?" Ryoma shouted.

"A knife." A simple answer from Reborn.

"Do you expect me to use this to defeat him!? Reborn I need a stronger one like swords or guns that could truly help me fight them but why this!?"

"Really? Don't worry about it, you'll be fine with that." Reborn told him.

"What was that suppose to mean!?"

Tsuna on the other hand sweat drop again.

"He actually has a weapon so be grateful, unlike mine is a mitten… although it became my X gloves in my Hyper Dying Will Mode. Well he got a knife as his weapon. According to Shino-san's about him, he was the ancestor of the Third boss of the Vongola family. It happened because the only son of the Vongola Terzo went to Japan and changes his name to be hidden and live normally like any other civilians. Too bad he still haven't escaped from it. Well… I guess I won't be surprised by it.'

Ryoma got no choice but to fight with a knife and surprisingly, he didn't hold back. He even scratches Gokudera's face and stab Yamamoto's left arms that truly surprised Tsuna. He also able to hit Bianchi and the three of them were down. Only truly Mukuro was standing. Amaze seeing he hurt his own family without hesitation. Reborn didn't like it and just ready to shoot the special bullet.

"Amazing Kuroshi Ryoma, to think you will hurt your own family." Mukuro told him with a smirk.

"I'm more like protecting myself than them. They were easily been controlled by you because they are weak, I rather have a strong subordinates than them. I can see your one of it Rokudo Mukuro. So, wanna join to my family?" Ryoma offered him.

Mukuro found things amusing "Kufufufufu, what an interesting fellow you could be but I must decline, I want to destroy the mafia than joining you. I rather kill you Kuroshi Ryoma."

Mukuro's weapon came out to his hand. Ryoma was ready as he was nervous but surprisingly been shot from the back. It was Reborn who did it and the body fell down the ground. His body was glowing at the same time seems in pain.

Mukuro found it surprising "Oya what are you planning to do Arcobaleno Reborn?"

Reborn didn't answer, he only observe his stupid student if he could overcome it or not. Tsuna was still watching but this time, truly controlling himself to go and punch his face. Rage seems coming out to his eyes and unbelievable on what he see and heard. Minding himself more than anyone else is like a voice of a coward or a weakling. This made him realize what Shino truly means. About him will be the destruction of the Vongola and also will be his easy way of death to say. He knew at first he will act like that all because it was his first time and confused but after talking to him, knowing him for a short time, he can finally tell and everything were all true.

He knew Reborn was giving him a hell teaching right now at the same time making it a lively one to make himself became sociable to other people. He can tell it because he became part of it and also can tell Reborn was truly curious about him. Tsuna made himself snap at his rage and control it as he deep his breath but not loudly that could make the hitman noticed him. He was still grateful he doesn't and hopes that if ever he smack out, neither Reborn nor Shino who most likely hiding somewhere where she also won't be noticed would stop him. Because if they don't, he won't know what will be the outcome. He continue to watch and see Ryoma struggling to his pain and looking closely if he could read what he's thinking in the eyes like Reborn on his world thought him to.

'No, I can't die now, not now! I still haven't made my dreams come true, I don't want to be a weakling anymore, who cares if I'm alone, I can do it on my own. I will prove it to you now Reborn, I have become even more stronger and defeat him so that he could join me to be part of my family. I will never lose, NEVER!'

His dying will has spark to his body as he can tell he is shouting his will. Reborn pull his fedora down and smirk as for Tsuna, he just narrowed his eyes on him. He finally stood up and faces him with his Hyper Dying Will Mode and the knife he's holding is in flare of his orange flame. Mukuro just smirk and run making the first strike. The battle began between them as Mukuro use his six path of hell to defeat him as for Ryoma using his hyper dying will to defeat him.

"If I defeat you, you will join to my family whenever you like it or not Mukuro" Ryoma told to Mukuro.

Mukuro smirk "Kufufufufufu, even if I lose there's no way I'm joining with you and I also have no plan losing to you Kuroshi Ryoma."

Ryoma smirk "Heh, we'll see about that."

Fight continues between them. They were bit furious to one another and Reborn was just observing the fight, same for Tsuna. In the end of the battle, Ryoma able to give a final blow in which Mukuro was slam down the ground and unable to move. He didn't really hold back to it.

"Huff huff huff huff" Ryoma was tired from all the movements he did that he was never trained before, but somehow he able to defeat him. As soon as he stops breathing heavily, he began to laugh. "Hehehehehehehe"

Reborn stayed quiet as he laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha… I win! Who-ho!"

Mukuro was trying to stand but his body won't let him.

'Impossible! How could I lose to this pathetic mafia!?' Mukuro thought to himself.

Tsuna was still observing and is still not happy on his victory. Ryoma stop enjoying and then pointed Mukuro in his happy freak smile.

"You lose Mukuro, now you belong to my family!"

Mukuro was bit surprised but then smirk "Kufufufufu, didn't I told you, even if I lose, I will still not going to join you. I rather die than becoming one of your minions."

Ryoma grin "Then sorry and I won't let you die. Because you now belong to me Rokudo Mukuro, whenever you like it or not. Hahahahahaha!"

Reborn sigh 'this boy has still much to learn.'

Tsuna stayed quiet and quickly run away at the same time, making sure Reborn won't notice him. He went away with disappointed on his face. Right after he left, the Vindice came and took all the runaway men, including Mukuro and sent them back. Ryoma tried to stop them but also was stop by Reborn, telling him its impossible and don't even try fighting against them. Soon after they left, Ryoma's body began to feel pain all over his body and fall down. He can't take the pain at this point.

"Wha-what the heck!" Ryoma shouted in pain.

"It's the side effect of the bullet so don't worry. Just rest and you'll be good in no time and also, the Vongola's medical team is finally here to help you out. Reborn told him.

They did come, taking all the injured including Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Fuuta and Ryoma. They were now being treat by them. Outside, they were also helping the injured enemies.

* * *

 **Decimo's Worries/Disappointment**

Far from them, Tsuna was hiding in the shadowed tree alone and looking at the injured friends being taking out from the kokuyo land. He's eyes were filled with worries for them. That's when the girl named Shino came out from the tree and went to him.

"Do you believe me now Sawada?" Shino asked seriously.

Tsuna didn't answer, instead he just turn around and looked at her in worried eyes. Shino understand what it means and then looked at his friends who were being treated for a minute before he return back to him.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Even if they're not the friends you knew, you know they are stronger than this. They'll survive." Shino reassured him.

Tsuna just nodded and looked back and saw Reborn with Ryoma sleeping due to his bubbles coming out to his nose.

He just smiled weakly. "I know. The next one to happened will surely the battle of the boss position, he'll fight against Xanxus."

Shino looked at them carefully and then turn back to him "… worried?"

Tsuna shake his head saying 'no' but still in worried expression.

"That boy still has much to learn. For the first time, I'll truly going to help Reborn on tutoring him at this point. Because right now, he is…" Tsuna didn't continue but instead, Shino finished it.

"A failure boss, right?"

Tsuna didn't answer again. He turns around and looked at Shino in a serious face and walked to pass through her.

"Let's go before one of them sees us."

Shino just smirk and turn around to follow him.

'Looks like there are still things that needed to be corrected. He holds his pain and anger inside him and if that boy don't change the way he thinks, he might explode and I don't know what he will do. Vongola Decimo in the body of 14 years old from another parallel world. With that body he can easily go to school at the same grade as Kuroshi Ryoma.'

Shino's expression became serious when her thought went to the important matter to her. She pull down his hat to hide her eyes from sight.

'I promise to you Sawada, I'll do whatever I can to return you back safely, I promise.'

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Wow... too long for the first chapter... oh well...**

 **How was this story? Too long? I know, I don't know how I did it so don't ask. The only question is if this story was good to continue or not.  
Well, I'll leave the judgement to you all readers.**

 **I made this story a fast forward one so I just explain the other scenario there. Don't complain about it, it was a headache if I made things detail by details.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What are you fighting for?**

Two days after the incident from Rokudo Mukuro, everything went back to normal. Well for them it is but they still haven't noticed Tsuna's changes. Only Reborn noticed that changes and somehow interested on what he'll do. As he watches Ryoma, he has a serious expression all over his face, mix thoughts and also somehow irritated. He can see how he socializes with them, especially with his family such as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. They were always getting on the fight, not just student fight but also gang fights. He also noticed that Ryoma boss them around as well, it is something he need to learn because he will become a mafia boss but on a different way. Using them to shield himself from harm while the others get hurt, Reborn can see cowardness to his student and as he observe Tsuna's thinking, he can say a failure one.

Lunch came and they were eating on the roof top, the five of them together and that's when Tsuna began to speak.

"Hey Gokudera-kun Yamamoto, O-Sasagawa-sempai are you three ok? It's like your bruises are increasing every three days." Tsuna was worried for them. He wanted to tell them to stop but can't because he is a outsider.

"Yeah, I'm fine so don't worry Tsuna." Yamamoto said to reassured Tsuna.

"Yeah! We're fine to the Extreme!" Ryohei said, assuring Tsuna as well.

Tsuna wanted to keep pushing them "B-but"

Gokudera growled "We're fine ok, why are you worried that much?"

Tsuna looked to Gokudera, bit hurt on his growl "Is it wrong for someone like me to be worried?"

"Of course, it has nothing to do with you." Gokudera said to him, irritated on the way he act toward them.

Tsuna sigh, not liking on what's going "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Because I only follow Juudaime." Gokudera said, bit pride on his tone.

"Hehe and that is me." Ryoma pointed himself, seems prideful "Fear not Tsuna because I'm the one who will-" Before he complete his sentence, Tsuna butt in. "Destroy the family."

"Eh?" A questioning surprised to both Yamamoto an

Gokudera became piss "You bastard! Are you mocking around with Juudaime!?"

"I'm not mocking around. Ryoma just what are you fighting for?" Tsuna said.

"Well…" Ryoma think and answered with a big smile "To become the best of the best!"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes to him "Best of what?"

"we-well…" Ryoma began scratching his head "I'm not really sure… all I want is to become the best of the best! That's all hahahahaha"

Tsuna didn't buy that answer, he became even more worried about his friends and Ryoma.

"Ryoma what do you gain from fighting?" Tsuna asked him.

"Well let's see…"

He began thinking. Now he think about it, nothing much. All he wants was to show his strength to everyone and show them he's the strongest of all but then what? Now that he thinks about it, he somehow feels weird around Tsuna. It's like he knows what he's saying and knows everything that's been happening around him. These increase Ryoma's curiosity about Tsuna and began to ask than answer his question.

"Tsuna… it might be a weird question but… how much you know about me? From the way you act, it's like your lecturing me like Reborn, but only on a different way of course."

Now that got their attention to Tsuna who seems to be calm from the question by drinking his can of Lemon juice.

Tsuna looked at him in calm and spoke in a serious tone. "You can say from the beginning Kuroshi Ryoma."

They were surprised by the change of tone that unlike before, it was bit of childish, kind and worried tone. These time a very serious one, that if you put on a fight, it might danger your life.

Tsuna can feel their nervousness so he cut them with a smile. "Something like that hahahahaha"

It perfectly works. Their tense has been drop down and Yamamoto just return it with a laugh, Ryohei shouting extreme word, Gokudera being pissed by his loudness and Ryoma's energetic laugh came out, Although inside, he somehow got scared and need to be careful around him.

Reborn on the other hand didn't laugh or flinch as he observes them from the top where Hibari usually rest. Reborn can truly say that Sawada Tsunayoshi is dangerous and as Tsuna feel his presence, he also feels the same to him. As they chat and eat, they heard a phone ring and it was from Tsuna.

As he looked at the callers ID, "Guys I'll be back at the minute."

Tsuna excuse himself and left. Reborn sneakily followed him as he went down from the stairs and answered it.

"Hello? … yes… what do you mean? …"

Tsuna knew Reborn was there and listening. He made sure to be careful every word he will say. After a long listening, he's face became serious that Reborn caught surprising. But then it turns out to be hesitant at first.

"Hey wait wait wait wait! What do you mean by that exactly? ... Are you sure? …" A long pause happened and so he calms himself and answered as if he has accepted it. "If that is okay then… I know… well that could help so no problem… thanks."

Tsuna off the call and sigh deeply and looked back on the entrance on the roof top. He went up but before he enters to that door on where his friends are, he stopped.

"In my classroom at sunset, I'll be waiting for you Reborn."

Tsuna went in to join the others. Reborn on the other hand was surprised and smirked as no other people have able to find him. He was finally sure that all this time when he was observing him, he also knows it. In his mind, he has accepted that invitation.

* * *

 **Decimo revealing his identity to Reborn**

After school, Reborn went to them.

"What!? What do you mean you won't come?" Ryoma asked, finding it rare for the hitman to be left behind.

Reborn then told him "I have business to do. Don't do anything reckless while I'm not with you or I'll make sure to give a hell on your training." Reborn gave a Threatening voice at the same time, glare of danger "Understood Dame Ryoma?"

"Ye-Yes SIR!" Ryoma said in sweating of fear. Not liking Reborn's hell training at all.

Reborn just smirk and noticed that Tsuna made a small smile because of his amusement to those two. Soon everyone is out of the class except Reborn and Tsuna. Tsuna was just staring outside the window as Reborn watch closely on the boy. Outside the class, Hibari was walking around to patrol until he found the two of them still in the room. He went inside and gave a glare eyes upon the two.

Reborn greeted first "Ciaossu Hibari"

"Hmm?" Hibari looked at the infant first then 'Hn'

Tsuna looked at him and gave a smile as a greeting. "Hello Hibari-san"

"Herbivore why are you still here?" Hibari asked.

"Waiting for the sunset" Tsuna replied on the School Prefect.

Hibari didn't somehow buy that and ready to take his tonfas but was stop by the boy's words.

"I'm not crowding or even destroying the peace of Namimori Hibari-san. There's no need for you to hurt me… right?"

Hibari was amaze on Tsuna so he decided to let it go. Reborn just smirk and he never let his interesting side flow off. Tsuna then looked at Reborn and smiled.

Hibari then asked "You should know the off time of this school right herbivore?"

Tsuna answered him "Yes. I'll be out on time so don't worry Hibari-san."

Hibari just 'Hn'

Hibari went out the class. He somehow finds Tsuna not an Herbivore but a dangerous Carnivore. He can't wait to fight him in the future.

Tsuna somehow have sense his interest on him and so he just smiled and he knows what he wanted will never come true. Too bad for him to say. He continues to look outside, as Reborn out of nowhere drinking his favorite espresso. When Tsuna noticed it, he somehow can't believe how he did that. Reborn just smirks when he saw him surprised to it.

Sunset came and everything is quiet. All that left are the people who were practicing baseball at their baseball court and both Reborn and Tsuna on the classroom. Reborn is now serious this time and so Tsuna could sense it but never left his smile on his face.

Tsuna began to speak "Now that it's sunset, tell me what do you want to learn?"

"Everything" Reborn immediately said.

Tsuna in that word, he became serious. He looked at Reborn closely, and that's when he asked first.

"Reborn everything I will tell you, will you believe me or not? This is something important that can make me sure I could truly trust you on this secret. Tell me now, will you believe on everything I will about to tell you?"

Reborn smirk on the question "Try me"

Tsuna smiled on the answer "Heh, just like you Reborn."

Reborn then said "I can see you know much about me."

Tsuna corrected him "Not much on you in this world but you on my world, yes."

Reborn got serious to this. Outside in a hidden place, the girl named Shino was there. She seems to be observing the conversation they will have on the classroom and so she keep an eye on people, making sure no one will interrupt their important discussion.

Right after the time where the sunset is almost over, inside the classroom, Reborn seems surprised while Tsuna was still has a serious expression. Reborn somehow believe him, how did he know? Well Reborn smirked evilly on Tsuna after his shocked face.

"I see… it's actually unbelievable but I can sense no lies to every word you told me." Reborn admitted to him.

Tsuna smiled "why would I lie to you Reborn? If I do I'm sure, I'm no longer standing here."

Reborn chuckle a bit "You know it's impossible if I do that."

"For people who still don't know that will do that action Reborn. But you are different. Thank you for listening Reborn." Tsuna told him, really grateful he did believe him.

Reborn smirked and pull down his fedora to hide his eyes. "I'm looking forward for your help Tsuna, or should I call you Vongola Decimo?"

Tsuna smiled again "Tsuna is fine Reborn, I hate those people who are close to me calling me Vongola."

"Heh"

"Hehe. I still hate becoming an heir of Vongola Decimo but somehow I accepted it and become one." Tsuna then became worried "I hope Ryoma won't do the same mistake as the past bosses of the Vongola did, I'll save him from bloodsheds and pain."

"Can you do that? It's the world of mafia we're talking about." Reborn asked, finding it impossible to do.

Tsuna gave an assurance smile "If I could, why not him? There may be enemies to come and fighting is something can never be avoided but if we both understand one another, we can understand each other and start to form a friendship to each other. From my time, most famiglias have now joined forces with us, not as Vongola to others but my own allies."

Reborn smirk "Heh so you're saying you can now destroy the Vongola itself now huh."

Tsuna became serious "If inheriting Vongola means inheriting the sins they have made and harming my family and my friends, even if my ancestor was the founder of Vongola, I will destroy Vongola in my hands."

Reborn was surprised. He can see the sky flame in his eyes, blazing to his resolve.

'So this is Vongola Decimo's Resolve… what a crazy man he could be.'

With that, the conversation end. Next day, Reborn gave a good lecturing and hell out of Ryoma in the very morning until he got to school. Tsuna was just amused on what's happening and somehow he can tell that Reborn is actually helping him to change Ryoma's way of thinking. Both of them could truly help him, after all, their motive is different but the ending will be same. Reborn's mission is making Ryoma train to become the next boss of Vongola Family while Tsuna's motive was to change Ryoma's way of thinking to his friends.

* * *

 **Coming of Squalo and Basil**

The time came when the Ryoma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna, Reborn, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin are having a good time to shops. Ryoma is more on Mangas, Yamamoto on baseball bats, Gokudera on new discovering aliens I guess, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta eating crepes with Haru and Kyoko. Tsuna was just watching them enjoying, same goes for Reborn. As they watch them, they were also chatting on each other. Ryoma have noticed the closeness of the two.

"When did the two of them became close friends?" Ryoma asked them.

"Now you think about it, I don't know Juudaime." Gokudera said, surprised that he just noticed it.

"Hahahaha Tsuna sure is mysterious." Yamamoto said, finding it no problem at all.

"Tch that is the thing why I hate that kid." Gokudera said as he looked away.

Yamamoto smiled to him and said "Come on Gokudera, he is nice to you. He's even worried about you."

Gokudera snap and said "That is why I hate that guy baseball freak! Why does he always worry on something that he has nothing to do with it?"

"Come on, this is a game right?" Yamamoto still thinks of things as a game.

"It's not baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted to Yamamoto.

Gokudera continue to argue while Yamamoto just laughing at it. The minute pass by, Ryohei has joined and both of them are arguing to one another while Yamamoto is trying to stop them or trying to keep them calm down.

"I'm kinda jealous, why am I the only one being lectured by him?" Ryoma mumble to himself.

On the chat between Tsuna and Reborn,

"So you're saying that they need to start their training?" Reborn asked to Tsuna and what they were talking about seems a serious matter.

Tsuna nod and spoke seriously. "Any time now they'll come. Make Gokudera-kun and Onii-Sasagawa-sempai stronger. Gokudera-kun might ask Shamal to train him, give Oniisan ahh no, Sasagawa-sempai to one of your friend named Colonnello for him to train. As for Lambo… he's still a child so please make sure he won't force himself so hard.

"I'll try what I can but it might be impossible. That stupid cow needs to learn how to fight and survive. I'm sure you know that… right?"

Tsuna was quiet and also know he has a point. But deep inside, he doesn't like it, especially a child like him. Reborn sense it and choose to stay quiet for a minute then ask once again.

"And Yamamoto?"

Tsuna answered him "Leave it to his dad to train him. Have you decide the other two Reborn? The cloud and mist"

"Heh maybe same as your guardians as well, although I don't have a mist. I know one but… as you know he's..."

Tsuna understood it "… I see…there is someone I know but… you'll have to ask him if he will help you and… if he did… I don't know how Ryoma will treat her? I'm scared to be exact."

"Her?" Reborn questioned.

"Haha you'll meet her soon. His cloud… its Hibari-san, right?" Tsuna asked.

"I knew it. So, does he need training?"

"Yes. Make your ex-student Dino-san do the job. You may punish him if he can't make him stronger."

"Heh of course I will. Looks like that useless student of mine could be some use." Reborn smirk on the suggestion.

"Y-yeah" Tsuna sweat drop 'Sorry Dino-san, hope you survive.'

"Are there more things I need to know that it might happen here?"

"It might happen now Reborn."

Reborn looked at him and he seems to be expecting something as he looked at the others. He then looked at the others to see what they are doing. After an hour, an explosion happened. It was actually near to their location.

"Wha-what was that!?" Ryoma asked in surprise on the sudden explosion.

Reborn went to his shoulder. "Let's go and see Dame Ryoma."

Ryoma smirk "Heh, let's go!"

Ryoma began to run heading to the location.

"Tsuna take care the girls and those brats!" Reborn shouted as they keep heading away.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei followed them.

'Sorry, I can't do that Reborn.' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted, not knowing where they were heading. Kyoko was about to follow them but was stopped by Tsuna.

"No, don't Kyoko-chan. Haru take the kids with you and go. Fuuta can you watch over this two if ever they got separated from your group?" Tsuna told them.

"Ye-yes onii-chan" Fuuta said.

Tsuna was pushing them away "Kyoko-chan, Haru please go."

Haru was bit surprised that it seems Tsuna won't be coming with them "Hahi! You're not coming with us?"

Kyoko then said "But onii-chan is-"

Tsuna cut her off and said "I'll go and tell them to run as well, please go!

"O-ok!" Haru said to him.

"Please be careful Tsuna-kun." Kyoko told him.

Tsuna nodded and soon, Haru took both Lambo and I-pin and they soon run away from the explosion, leaving the standing still Tsuna looking at them if ever they are running away from here. For a matter of minute, he called someone.

"Shino-san?"

Out of nowhere once again, the red baseball hat woman, red t-shirt, blue pants and shoes came out beside him, looking at the place where the explosion took place.

"Already done Sawada, my clone is keeping an eye on them to make sure they are safe." Shino told him.

"Can your clones fight?" Tsuna asked.

Shino smirk "Don't underestimate me so much Sawada. Due to my clones I can keep an eye on every surroundings they are seeing. My strength is also their strength so is my will is their desire."

Tsuna smiled "I see. Just making sure of it."

Shino pull down her hat "its fine. It's the boss job to see everything is safe and clear for the people you care. You're that kind of boss Sawada."

Tsuna turn around and looked at the place where the explosion took place. He also feels similar presence happening on that place. "So, have they arrived?"

Shino answered him "Yup. I can see them, Squalo is there, Basil is injured from protecting the fake ring. What do you plan to do Sawada?"

Tsuna think carefully before answering her "Depending on what he will do Shino-san."

Shino sigh "I'll lend you my far sight vision if you want to, so that you can observe everything what's going there without going there." Tsuna then stare at her, wide eyes, like he was shock about something.

Shino began to blink her eyes with confusion eyes as she saw a bit shock eyes of Tsuna.

"What's wrong?"

"Is that how you observe his movements? Even in Kokuyo Land?" Tsuna asked, making things clearly.

"Yes, what about it?"

Tsuna sigh first then released his shout "At least you should have told that to me! Don't you know that how hard it is to keep my presence from Reborn!?"

"But you able to pull it out until I called you to tell him everything. It was impressive to be precise."

"Even so, you should have at least helped me!" He pouted in anger.

Shino was taken aback, he seems really pissed at the same time cute. Shino actually amuse from the inside but don't want it to surface it out or he'll get even angry. She wasn't actually scared but she thinks its fine to tease this guy a little bit.

"Okay Okay, my fault, I give up, you win… okay?"

Tsuna can actually sense he's being teased. He just releases a deep sigh to his mouth and he spoke as if defeated from this conversation. "Fine… lend me your far sight power Shino-san."

Shino chuckle "Sure"

Shino raised her right hand, offering his other hand to be hold. He nod first and accept her hands by taking her hands using his right hand. Shino closed her eyes and concentrate and so is Tsuna. A second passed, he opened his eyes as its glowing and quickly looked on the direction where the fighting is taken placed. Shino also opened her eyes but normal like always and looked at the same direction as Tsuna. In his eyes, he can see it clearly, even he is not truly there.

At the place where the fighting is being held. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were trying to hold on even they are badly injured as for Ryoma continue to fight Squalo by being shot by the Dying Bullet from Reborn. Reborn was just standing, with the injured young member CEDEF, Basil.

Basil asked Reborn "Will Ryoma-dono be alright? He's very powerful and his subordinates were also-"

Reborn answered him "I know" in his mind 'This must be what he was trying to tell me' as he looked closely to Ryoma, he seems disappointed and piss on his performance 'Tch why won't he ever learn?'

Fight continues to both of them. This time, the three can no longer fight, all they can do was watch Ryoma fight against Squalo.

Ryoma began to curse his situation 'Tch he's damn strong! I want him but he said he is already belonged to this boss of his. Damn! Why does the strong once disappear and only lefts me the weak once!? I have repeated this a million times now Reborn, I don't really like these weaklings.'

Reborn who knew what he was thinking shouted "Shut the hell up Dame Ryoma!"

Ryoma was started by his voice. 'D-di-did he read m-my m-mind again?'

Reborn replied him "I can always hear you Dame Ryoma! You're too easy to read."

'I knew it!' Ryoma shouted to his mind. Ryoma was sweat dropping continuously.

"VOIIIIII! Is this all this kid can do!? What a lame Vongola Boss and most of all a weakling!" Squalo shouted with a grin on his lips. Seeing him nothing but weak.

"Shut up stupid shark head!" Ryoma shouted, making Squalo shouted back "WHAT!?"

Ryoma recklessly fight him again. He is completely disadvantage and loosing. His friends truly wanted to help him but their own body won't obey them. they keep trying to stand, pushing their bodies to move and help Ryoma but won't as they all keep falling down, making their wounds worst.

Reborn can see that. He can also see Ryoma was too disadvantage that he will be nearing to his own death because of his pride-ness and recklessness. 'This is bad, at this rate this brats will… tch!'

Basil can also see that and looked to Reborn and called him out. "Reborn-san"

Reborn looked at him. Looks like he'll so something he'll truly regret.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Basil said in apologetic and disgraceful tone.

Reborn somehow understand what he's going to do. He also hates it but nod, agreeing to his plan. Basil was surprised at first but then put it on the side for now.

"Squalo!" Basil shouted, making Squalo looked to him. "This is what you want right?" Basil showed the little box that has the symbol of Vongola Family on the top of the box. "Take this and leave!"

Basil throws it heading to him. Squalo smirk bigly as he able to catch the box. "You should have done that from the very beginning brat! Oh well, I got what I need." Squalo gave a quick slash that almost hit Ryoma's body and fall down.

"Gwa!"

"Heh, so long brats!" Squalo jump really high and left.

Ryoma knew it, he was defeated and he hates it, even Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. Basil is completely regretful that he didn't able to deliver it like he was ordered to because of his failure.

Reborn just stayed quiet but somehow remembered what Tsuna told him, something that he has forgotten because of his student's failure. That did actually come. Dino came with his subordinates and helped everyone to be send to the hospital.

Back to where Shino and Tsuna. Shino was only staring as she sees from afar that they are being helped by Dino's Family. She then made a glance on Tsuna's eyes. Even she see a normal on the outside, there's no way he can keep it because everything was being showed in the eyes. Yes, he is angry. She just closes her eyes to it and inside, she is also disappointed.

'That brat, how long does he want to make Sawada disappointed? He's being lectured by voice unlike Reborn here and… does he want to be lectured by torture like Reborn?' Shino thought, although she wanted to do it on her own way of tortu-tutoring.

Tsuna think first before speaking to Shino. "In my time, I too have failed to defeat him and gave the ring all because I want to protect my friends than that stupid ring but what I can see… tch!"

Shino think for a minute before speaking "Are you going to use the brute of strength this time?"

"… no… not now… but…" Shino looked at him in a serious. Tsuna looked at her in a serious, flaring orange flame within his eyes. "If he doesn't take my lessons after the battle of the rings, he's now asking for it."

Shino looked at him closely before pulling down her hat, hiding her eyes from him. She was really impress on how he able to care for a person he just met less than two months. She actually found it funny at the same time, rare to meet that kind of people. She sigh, thinking about it makes her laugh, 'Just what kind of student he chose? I can't believe there are people like him exist.'

Tsuna looked at her closely and asked "What's wrong Shino-san?"

Shino answered immediately "Nothing, just realize something really funny about something. Come on let's go, you need to go to those girls and show them the way to the hospital right?"

"Oh… sure."

Shino and Tsuna vanished like a mist.

* * *

 **Ryoma's Guardians**

Next two days, Ryoma was called on the hospital which is where Basil is still confined inside right now. As he arrived, Gokudera and Yamamoto were there talking to Reborn and Dino.

"Ah Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed down as he greets him.

"Yo Ryoma" Yamamoto also greeted him.

Ryoma seems tired from his hurry to come here and finally asked "Re-Reborn wha-what is this thing?" In his neck, there is a chain necklace and there's also a half ring. The half Sky ring.

Reborn answered him "The thing that Squalo after. Looks like the ring that has been given to Basil was a fake and the real one was delivered safely."

"This thing?" Ryoma pointed the ring "Why the heck that guy wants this junk?"

"It's not a junk, that ring represents you that you will become the boss of Vongola Family." Dino explained to him.

"You mean like a sign!?" Ryoma asked.

Dino gave a grin "Yup. There are seven rings. The one you have is the Sky ring which represents the boss ring."

Ryoma got happy when he heard it "Wow, cool!"

Gokudera gave a sparkling eyes as he looked at him "You're so amazing Juudaime!"

Ryoma gave a proud smile "Of course I am hahahahahahaha"

"The other six represents your guardians. They also possess each ring and different weather. Like this two have." Reborn told him.

"This two? Wait you mean Gokudera and Yamamoto!?" Ryoma shouted in question.

"Huh? You mean this half ring over here?" Yamamoto showed his half ring, it was a Rain Ring.

"Aren't you listening baseball freak? Of course Reborn-san is talking about this." Gokudera showed half of his ring, it was a Storm Ring.

Ryoma saw the two ring they have and looked to Reborn "The-then d-does that mean that-"

Dino answered him "They are part of your guardians that will serve you as their boss Ryoma."

"W-WHAT!? Reborn I-"

"Stop complaining Dame Ryoma, they are the only once capable of those rings. You don't even have many subordinates that are good enough to have such ring. For me, this two are the best for you." Reborn told him.

Gokudera looked happily to Reborn and bowed down "Tha-thank you so much for your complement Reborn-san! I promise that I'll become stronger to become the best man for Ryoma's side."

Yamamoto laughs "This will become even more fun then."

Gokudera gave a irritation 'Tch' he then murmured "This baseball idiot"

"Reborn! Then give me a-" Ryoma wanting to protest but Reborn cut him off.

"I said enough. Dame Ryoma if you really wish to meet a strong subordinate, find it on your own. I'm here as your tutor and guidance, nothing more nothing less."

Ryoma got annoyed, not liking he have chosen them.

Reborn then spoke. "Listen you two, within 10 days you two should have become stronger than now. We'll soon be going to face Varia within that day. If you don't want to die then listen to my advice, got it?"

Both of them nodded as Reborn made a smirk on both. Dino just smile for the two. Both of them faced Ryoma.

"We'll be going now Ryoma, see you in 10 days." Yamamoto said to Ryoma.

Gokudera looked to Ryoma and gave a promising look "I swear to you Juudaime that I shall become stronger and prove to you that I am worthy enough to be by your side."

Both of them run away to the hospital.

Ryoma tried stopping the two but too late, they were gone. He then shouted in fraustration, "Ahhhh this is useless!"

Dino gave a small smile "Don't say that Ryoma, both of them are good enough for you. Beside I think their great potential was still haven't bloom right Reborn?"

"Yeah. Those two are perfect for you Dame Ryoma." Reborn said, agreeing to his ex-student.

"By they already lose to Varia, just to a one person Reborn!" Ryoma complained.

"But don't forget you lose too. Even you are the last one to drop down, in the real battle your still end up dead. Remember that Dame Ryoma." Reborn gave a word that would hit Ryoma which he is and angry that he lose as well to him.

"Reborn that's bit harsh." Dino said but Reborn didn't flinch at all.

"Ah he's coming now." Reborn said, making Ryoma confuse, until someone came. Surprise, Sasagawa Ryohei come shouting.

"I'M HERE IN EXTREME!"

"O-oniisan!?" Ryoma was really surprised that he came.

"He's your sun guardian Ryoma." Dino said which gave even more surprising to Ryoma. Ryoma looking closely, he has a half ring on his neck. The haft sun ring.

Reborn then spoke "You came as expected Ryohei."

"Of course, you told me I'll be train with a good trainer guy." Ryohei said, seems excited on the coming training.

"For real?" A questioning and still-can't-believe Ryoma said.

"Yeah. Oh here he is."

They heard a flapping sound of a bird and above, another baby is being carried by a falcon. The rain Arcobaleno, Colonnello.

"Yo Reborn, it's been a while kora." Colonnello greeted.

"Meet the rain arcobaleno, Colonnello. This is Sasagawa Ryohei the person that I wanted you to train." Reborn said as he pointed him through his gaze.

Colonnello looked closely on him. He land down the floor. Using his rifle from his back, he checked on Ryohei's body. After checking, he smirks.

"This guy is completely bad kora. I'll tell you now, my training is not light and I'll make sure to make it hard for you but it will make you stronger more than anyone else for the next 10 days. What do you say kora?" He handing over a same bandana as he hears, Ryohei took it and put it to his head quickly.

"I'M EXCITED IN EXTREME MASTER!" Ryohei shouted, ready for the training.

"Now follow me!"

"YES MASTER!"

The falcon took him and flies away as Ryohei followed them and exit the hospital.

"Hahahaha, your guardians sure are energetic Ryoma." Dino complemented on his Guardians.

"Tch, Reborn why are you deciding things without me knowing it?" Ryoma asked, not liking at all.

Reborn answered him "It's my job and beside, someone helped me pick the right people and I know I can trust him so there's no problem."

"Someone?" Dino asked, not knowing who he was talking about.

A nurse came with a tray of espresso in each one of them. Surprisingly gave them one by one. The nurse seems familiar but the nurse hat is hiding her eyes for them to notice. Reborn just nod as a thanks, both Dino and Ryoma just blink their eyes as they have given an espresso and the other one left is being given to someone on the coach at the side. They were surprised that someone was actually sitting there and it was Tsuna. As he was given an espresso, he smiled and thanks the nurse. She just smiles and turns away from them. Both Reborn and Tsuna drink them carefully and seems they have liked it.

"Hmm not bad." Reborn complemented on the espresso, liking it's taste. Tsuna chuckle for a bit before drinking once again.

"EHHHHH!?" Dino and Ryoma shouted in union.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-Tsuna seen when was you here!?" Ryoma asked, completely shock that he was there and he didn't even notice.

Tsuna answered him "From the beginning, before Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto came. I been watching and listening to everything."

Dino sweat drop. 'For real!? I didn't even sense him like Reborn.'

Reborn smirk on their expression and drink once again.

"S-so what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked Tsuna. Reborn was the one who answered him. "He came to see your Guardians if they have accepted it or not. He's the one who recommended me to be your Guardians."

Ryoma was shock and pointed at him "Wha-why him? It was supposed to be me right?"

"Because you're a Dame, Dame Ryoma." Reborn simply said.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Ryoma shouted.

"Then I'll explain."

They all looked at Tsuna who made a sip of the espresso first then put it on the small table in front of him. He then looked at them in serious expression.

"You know that flames right?" Tsuna asked him.

"Flame? … Oh you mean the Dying Will Flame?" Ryoma said, confirming if his answer was right.

"Yes. There are seven types of Dying Will Flame. One is your sky which is rare and unique, a harmony flame. The other flames were named according to weather as well. Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist. Those were the other six, same for the rings that the Vongola have." Tsuna explained to him.

"Now that you think about it, that's true." Dino said as he agree.

Reborn continued the explanation. "Each people consist each flames. Choosing your Guardians has to be a same as the flames they carry within them."

"So that means Gokudera has a storm flame, Yamamoto has a rain flame and Oniisan has a sun flame." Ryoma said.

Reborn smirk, knowing he can follow on the conversation "Oh you're catching up Dame Ryoma. Correct, and also there is another reason for that."

"What else? Strength and power right?" Ryoma said, like stating the obvious case.

Tsuna laughs a bit "You have a point but for me, I think that requirement is useless."

"What do you mean?" Dino asked in curiosity.

Tsuna answered him "The trust to one another is the most important Dino-san."

"Trust? Oh you mean-"

"Yes. The boss guardian does required strength but the most important about that was your trust to them and the bond you have made to them. Ryoma you are already close to those three so there is no mistake they are excellent for you."

"They aren't my friends, they are just my subordinates." Ryoma said, like correcting him but Tsuna continued, not minding what he said, "But deep within, you can see them as friends, right?"

"Huh? I'm not." Ryoma declined.

Tsuna raised his eye brow and ask "Why do you decline it so much?"

"Because that is the truth!" Ryoma said.

Tsuna looked closely to his eyes. As he had expected, he still haven't notice his true feelings, his mind set is blocking that feeling. He just sigh and got bit tired for the debate. Reborn was looking closely. He can really tell his student was a big idiot. Tsuna wanted to make him understand through words but it seems he doesn't want to hear it, or a right word, declining the truth.

Tsuna sigh "… you're hopeless Ryoma"

Ryoma gave a shocking look and then growled "What!?"

"Co-come down Ryoma." Dino said, calming Ryoma then looked to Reborn and ask him. "Re-Reborn who's he?"

Tsuna introduce himself to him "Sawada Tsunayoshi, it is please to meet you Dino-san. I heard you from Reborn."

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi? … Hey are you somehow related to Sawada Iemitsu?" Dino asked him.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes upon hearing that name. It also caught Reborn's eye upon he's change of expression on that name.

"No I'm not related to him Dino-san. You made a grave mistake on that word." Tsuna said, bit angry for some reason.

Dino saw though it "I-is that so…" In his mind 'Ahhh he became scary!'

'It seems he hated that man… well I hate him too… Oh well' Reborn though.

Ryoma was confused and began to ask "Who's the guy?"

Dino explained to him, "Oh, the Leader of CEDEF. Part of Vongola family. Sawada Iemitsu was the leader and a strong man. He's one of the people that recommend you to become the next boss Ryoma."

"Re-really!? Then I should thank him then." Ryoma said with a smile.

Dino smiled "Yeah"

Tsuna just stayed quiet. He just returns on drinking his hot espresso.

Reborn looking at him closely and called out to him. "Tsuna"

"Hmm?"

"I'll be training Ryoma now. I also want you to meet Basil who will be charge soon. Want to come with us? You can also help me train him." Reborn said to him.

Tsuna gave a small smile and said "Oh thanks for the offer but I can't. I'll just visit from time to time to see his progress. Reborn please make sure he'll learn something, I'm bit disappointed on his attitude." He admitted.

"Wha-what?"

"Yeah, leave it to me. I'll make sure to triple the hell out of my student this time." Reborn said, completely agreeing to Tsuna and really mean as he said that.

Reborn smirk evilly and both Dino and Ryoma can sense it. Tsuna just close his eyes and smile as he drinks his espresso once again.

* * *

 **Tsuna and Reborn**

For whole days, both Ryoma and Reborn train him none stop. He is now being trained to his Hyper Dying Will mode which is his eyes are glowing orange and flame on his hand which is also color orange. They also were trying to master the move that how the third boss of the Vongola do and also his techniques. It was a furious one.

Basil who finally recovered helped Ryoma to his training as they continue to spar none stop. Tsuna sometimes come with a big pack of lunch for them. Tsuna somehow able to give a nice espresso that Reborn likes. He also watches them as they train. Somehow he can see improvements but still doubt about the coming battle.

"Hey Tsuna, can you tell me how strong Xanxus could be?" Reborn asked to Tsuna.

"Huh? Well…" Tsuna think for a bit before answering him "Sorry Reborn but can't do that. This will help him test his strength and he needs to grow on his own."

Reborn smirk "Heh, I like the answer."

"Huh? You're not angry or anything?" Tsuna said in bit surprise.

"Of course not. I'm actually planning to smack your head if you ever told me."

"Oh, so this is why my hyper intuition is reacting. Well someone told me the same thing and if I ever did, she'll kill me instead of helping me. Well she has a point by the way, all I can give you was the way they needed to get stronger and a right Guardians for him."

Reborn was quiet for a bit and then smirk on that as he pull down his fedora to hide his eyes. "And I'm glad you agree to my proposals to those people Tsuna."

"All that left is his strong pride to be crash away… Reborn I want to know about his past, I mean, he won't act like this without a reason."

"So you want me to investigate about it?"

"Mind if you do?"

"Heh, wait for 3 days."

"Got it."

They continue to watch as Ryoma struggle on his fight.

* * *

 **Tsuna's mystery**

Soon the two went on the break. Ryoma was completely tired and at the same time, injured. His body is struggling in pain and aches. He sat down on the ground after he took out his flame on his body.

"Ughhhhhhh wha-what a pain" Ryoma wined as he can feel his body was twitching in pain.

"hahaha that's how it is Ryoma"

Ryoma turn around and saw Tsuna coming to him. "Ah, Tsuna your still here?"

"Yup" Tsuna said happily.

Tsuna took out a box that contains first aid kit. He sat down next to him and treats his wounds.

Ryoma looked at him as he was being treated until he felt pain "Ouch ouch ouch!"

"Stay still"

Ryoma stared at Tsuna as he treats his own wound. Somehow, this made him think about something. For him, Tsuna was a mysterious person. Why? Well before the incident of Rokudo Mukuro, the four of them, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera and himself were fighting every single day. It could be gangsters, bullies or little they know, the Yakuzas. They were always in trouble and Reborn was just watching them.

After the fight and return to school, Tsuna was always the one waiting outside. There are times he can see both Hibari and Tsuna that Hibari wanted to bite him to death and for some reason, Tsuna can avoid such thing. There are times he can see both of them are already close friends but Hibari refused that of course and Tsuna was just smiling, although he is somehow sad for some reason.

He wanted to question it but didn't have courage to do so. They were always being treated in the infirmary at school. Well, Tsuna was the one who treated the four of them. Gokudera always complain about him being worried, Yamamoto was just laughing, Ryohei was shouting 'Extreme' in his pain, and him, being treated at the same time scolding him like a mother hen. Reborn doesn't care at all but he can feel interest eyes staring to Tsuna.

As far as he remembers them, everything he knew about Tsuna was being scolded and giving him lessons about how to trust and be friends with others. Ryoma doesn't understand anything and always denying every word he told him. Even so, he is still there for them, still there waiting for them, still there to give his innocence smile to them.

Ryoma in truth was bit jealous at Tsuna who is loved by everyone. He can sense it to his subordinates. Gokudera may try to deny it but deep inside was thankful to him, Yamamoto was really close to him and Ryohei loves to be with him even more. He feels alone at the same time didn't, because no matter how harsh he is, he is still there for him.

It was frustrating after knowing the fact that there is someone weak but stronger than him. He wanted to deny it but no matter what happened, nothing will change. So he wanted to work harder and stronger, stronger enough to surpass him, surpass Tsuna. Tsuna in his heart became the most important rival in his life. This time, Ryoma now wanted to confront him and wanted to know everything about him. He's bit nervous but somehow got courage and now going to ask him. Tsuna just finish treating his wound and soon looked at him.

"Is there something wrong Ryoma? You seem to be in deep thought for some reason." Tsuna asked, worried for Ryoma.

Ryoma was nervousat first then finally spoke. "Tsu-Tsuna… wha… why are you still here… for me?"

Tsuna made a questioning look "Huh? What do you mean?"

" … I'm treating you sometimes in a harsh way, like denying you, shouting you and leaving you without care. So… why do you still care about me?"

"That's because you became my friend." Tsuna said with a smile. Ryoma was shock and looked at him in disbelief, "What?"

Tsuna sat properly and face him with a warm smile.

"Ryoma you are my friend and that's the reason why I care about you. I know soon you will become a mafia boss and believe me I don't want you to be one. I know you won't listen to me so at least I want to make you know that you are not alone in the future Ryoma and I also want you to know that you can change the way of the mafia."

"Change the mafia?" Ryoma question and Tsuna nod. Ryoma was quiet for a bit then said "It's impossible. I mean the way of the mafia is-"

"That's what I don't want to happen to you." Tsuna cut him off.

Ryoma looked at him seriously and asked "Why?"

Tsuna looked at him seriously "Like I said, you are my friend and I don't want you to do something that you will certainly regret in the future. I want you to think the people who truly cared about you."

"People… that I care about me?" Ryoma question and Tsuna nod with a smile again. Ryoma stayed quiet for a second before speaking "I don't know about that part Tsuna. No one care for me."

"But I care for you. That's why I want you to change your way of thinking. That will only trouble you no matter what you do." Tsuna said like a mother.

Ryoma knew that and scratch his head in both hands "Ahhh lecturing me again!?"

"Of course, until you became ready enough for your becoming boss Ryoma." Tsuna said with a smile.

Ryoma frown "You sound like Reborn… on a opposite way."

"We-well… you can say that again hahahahaha

Ryoma looked him then said "Creepy"

"Hahaha don't worry, I'm not terror as him. But if you won't learn your lesson, I assure you Ryoma," Tsuna gave a serious and scary tone "I will not just give you terror but also humiliation."

Ryoma was startled at the sadden tone of Tsuna, not used on the new scary look he was giving to him. "Is that a challenge?" Ryoma asked, there was a sweat dropping in his cheek.

Tsuna's smiled back and said "It's a warning." Tsuna just stood up from his position and turn around. "Don't worry Ryoma, it's actually for your own good than me because, after all, you are my friend. Right?

Ryoma smirk, even so, scared to him for some reason "We'll see about that Tsuna."

Tsuna chuckle "Good luck on your training Ryoma."

Tsuna left Ryoma. Ryoma was left confused in the end, not knowing why he acted that way. Even he asked, he still won't understand. From afar, both Basil and Reborn saw the whole thing.

"Reborn-san just who is that person? I feel a different aura from him." Basil asked to Reborn.

Reborn looked at Basil for a minute then to his Dame Student "You have noticed. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a transfer student from Tokyo. He's pretty interesting, don't you think?"

"Sawada!? Is he an acquaintance of okyata-sama?" Basil asked in surprise.

"Who knows. Well what do you think about him? Interesting fellow?" Reborn asked to Basil.

Basil replied "Ye-yes but… he seems to be dangerous Reborn-san. Are you sure we should leave him be?"

Reborn smirk "Of course and I'm sure it's the best to make him dangerous so that Dame Ryoma could learn his lesson. This may be unbelievable from me but he is more suited to teach that student of mine."

Basil looked to Reborn in disbelief and then looked away and said "If you say so… Reborn-san"

Reborn looked to Tsuna and smirk, really thankful he is there for his Dame Student.

* * *

 **Opening of Ring Conflict**

The time came the Varia has come to Japan, seeking the half ring. The announcement of the 9th came and the Cervello also came to be the judge of the fight called Ring Conflict which will determine who will become the 10th boss of the Vongola famiglia. Ryoma seems excited and also his Guardians. Iemitsu was there who announce them the decision of the Vongola 9th. Tomorrow will start, the Ring Conflict where both side will fight to the position.

Somewhere after the announcement,

"What? A teen boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Iemitsu asked in confuse.

Basil actually asks his master if ever he know the person name Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Yes. Do you know him?"

Iemitsu got thinking but in the end laugh crazily. "Hahahaha of course I don't know such man. Maybe we just have a same last name. Don't worry about him Basil, focus on helping Reborn to his student like he asked you to do."

"Yes sir."

Both of them go, little they know someone was watching them from afar. It was Shino who was smirking on the two. She disappeared to her position like a mist once again.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Next chapter will be about the Ring Conflict only. It is also a** **Fast Forward Story** **so please don't hate me for that.**

 **Long but it decrease for a bit, don't worry, next chapter is shorter, i'm sure to that... I hope so**

 **Thanks for the Review, Followers and Favorites**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ring Conflict  
(Only details)**

Next day, the Ring Conflict has begun in time of late night in Namimori Middle School.

They came as they saw the ring in front of them. The Ring Conflict starts with the battle of the Sun Guardian which is the battle between Sasagawa Ryohei of Ryoma's side and Lussuria of Varia. They watch outside the ring as the battle began. In the middle of the battle, Kyoko even came to the battle, looking for his brother and saw the match. Kyoko was asking about why he was fighting again, she doesn't want to see his brother fighting and being hurt again because of that. Ryohei somehow found a determination to fight back against Lussuria. In the end of those match, Ryohei lose even with his Maximum Canon that has been thought him by Colonnello. Ryohei got hurt badly because of the match.

* * *

 **Ring Conflict**  
 **Tsuna's** **interferance**

Next day was the battle of the Lightning Guardian, the battle between Lambo of Ryoma and Leviathan of Varia.

"Just what the heck is this kid becomes my lightning guardian Reborn!?" Ryoma shouted to Ryoma, not liking the one who will fight was a spoiled and weak brat kid.

"You'll see" Reborn said, not facing him and not caring to him.

"Are you mocking me or something!?" Ryoma shouted in irritation for being ignored.

The battle starts between the two. As expected, Lambo on his 5 years old can't do a thing. He cried as he used his 10 years bazooka to change place to his 15 years old self. But he also cried and used the 10 years bazooka to run away and soon appeared, the 25 years old Lambo. He is more powerful than expected but unfortunately, he returns back to his 5 years old who was still crying. It's a bad situation for them.

"This is bad." Yamamoto said as he watches the situation.

Ryoma can see that and shouted his name, "Lambo!"

Lambo was shouting in his cries. Levi just smiled and readies his final attack which is his 'Levi Volta'. From the other side of the roof top, Tsuna and Shino were there, watching the battle. Tsuna can't handle the sight as he grips his hand on the fence, ready to destroy it. Shino was just observing at him with little concern.

"Sawada" Shino called out to him, even if she was still staring the match.

Tsuna stayed quiet for a second then finally spoke "Shino-san, what do you think Ryoma will do next?"

"As far as I can see…" Observing Ryoma for a second then told him "He will never save him."

Tsuna grip his hand and looked to Shino in desperate "Shino-san!"

Shino looked at him for a second and sigh "I'll conceal your presences but be sure to do it quickly. You know what I mean, right?"

Tsuna nod and inside to his shirt, there's a big lock chained to his neck. It has the same shade as the door lock but a small one. It has a size almost covering his chest and seems bit heavy. He pull it out from his shirt and from his pocket, he took out the key of that lock. He closed his eyes as he made a deep breath and opened it with determination. He put the key inside the hole of the lock and turns it to left and heard the 'click' which is the locked open and by a second, the lock fell on his neck on the ground.

In the battle,

"Die! Levi Volta!" A strike from his parabolas around strikes with electricity heading to Lambo who is still crying.

Ryoma was too shock to move and Gokudera shouted 'AHO SHI!' Reborn just keep on watching until… Reborn felt a faint presence, it was then the strikes hit Lambo and create a strong explosion.

"… He's dead… right?" Ryoma asked, can't tell what to do in this situation at all.

The blond hair with a tiara on his head smirk in laugh, it was Belphegor, known as Bel. "Shishishi serve him right."

Levi chuckle for a bit while two Cervello were just observing carefully. They all waited until the smoke vanished. As it was almost gone, they saw Lambo, unconscious, although he has a light damage all over his body. Both Cervello looked at his condition and made a decision.

"The winner, Leviathan."

Levi was proud on his win. Xanxus then arrived, smirking that his side had won.

He took the ring from Lambo and walked heading to his boss. He knelled down and presents the ring to him. Xanxus didn't seem to have any reaction to it. Ryoma and the others went to Lambo. From them, only Reborn and Xanxus have noticed it, from a strong attack, he got only a small damage. They also have felt a faint presence that just disappeared a little second after the attack.

Back on the other side of the rooftop, Tsuna came back with his Hyper Dying Will Mode and took the lock and chained it back on his neck. His Dying Will disappeared. He turns to right to see Shino standing and looking at him. He was badly injured and smokes were still coming out to his body.

"You took the damage that he was supposed to take, good thing you can still run without any problems Sawada." Shino stated, impress at the same time… mad a bit.

Tsuna gave an apologetic smile "I'm no longer weak you know... huff huff huff… h-how's Lambo?"

Shino turn to the other side of the rooftop which is the Varia had vanished after the next announcement and Ryoma's group run heading to the hospital.

"Light damage Sawada but it might take a long time for him to wake up. Just like what happened to the Lambo on your world… wanna go to the hospital?" Shino asked him.

Tsuna nod as a yes. Shino helped him as she took his right arms around her shoulder and they both start walking away.

* * *

 **Tsuna finally making up his mind**

Later on the hospital, Lambo got confine and it seems the group was somewhat relief because his condition wasn't serious at all. Ryoma and Reborn talk to the place where both of them could be alone.

"So tell me again Reborn, Why is that kid became my GUARDIAN!? HE'S TOO WEAK TO BE ONE AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ryoma shouted.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like you have met someone strong and good enough to be your guardian Dame Ryoma. Beside, I did told you he is the only one worthy to be your Guardian. Me with Iemitsu had chosen him to be one." Reborn said, really irritated. How dare his Dame student shout on him? He will surely give a hell of his training later.

"At least choose someone to be my lightning guardian!" Ryoma said in irritation once again that finally made Reborn snap out.

Reborn smack him with a Hammer from Leon. He seems completely piss from how he act.

"Don't get ahead on yourself Baka Ryoma."

"B-BAKA!? Ugh" Ryoma felt Reborn's anger.

"You're such a fool to think that I would do everything for you, even for your guardian. Listen to me Baka Ryoma! My mission is to train you to become a boss, not to be your servant. You're too early to order me around so watch your mouth before I even kill you. _**Do you understand**_!?"

Ryoma was shaking in fear and just nod thrice.

"If you have any problem to the people me and Iemitsu chose for you to be your guardian then think again Baka Ryoma. They have no problem at all, it is you who have a problem here."

"M-m-me?" Ryoma pointed himself, not believing at all.

"You're a complete stupid if you think yourself as a king, you may become a king, a king of fool to say. If you want to prove me wrong then prove it Baka Ryoma!"

Reborn walked as he passed on Ryoma and then stopped.

"Just what's the point of following you when you yourself have no regard to others lives. Your selfishness could be your own downfall Baka Ryoma…" Reborn added to his mind, 'And so is the Vongola… tch'

Reborn walked away, leaving Ryoma whose eyes were shadowed by his hair. His teeth grip in frustration and anger.

"Ok I'll prove it you Reborn… I don't need some weaklings, its better if that stupid cow just died there… tch, we lose because you choose the people who are weak, why can't you see that Reborn!?"Ryoma's hands also grip too tight in anger.

Outside the hospital, there is a big tree in front that up in the branch, Shino was there sitting beside Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes were covered by his hair. She can sense his disappointment and anger. After all, her Far Sight is not just for seeing from afar and inside but also hears from the place you're looking. It's a good power to spy people without being noticed. She pulls down her hat to hide her disappointment eyes.

'They truly had chosen a wrong candidate. For some reason I rather chose Xanxus than this brat… I can tell, the storm is coming…' Shino thought.

Shino looked at Tsuna. The storm she's talking about is the clash of between both SKY and DECIMO. Shino can tell, Tsuna have chosen what to do in the future.

* * *

 **Ring Conflict Continuation  
(Details)**

Next day was the battle of the Storm, which are Gokudera Hayato of Ryoma's side and Belphegor of Varia. The battle is in the 3rd floor hall of Namimori Middle School. It was a furious battle which is in the end, Gokudera was badly injured and so is Belphegor. Belphegor won after taking the ring on his neck.

Next was the battle of the Rain, which are Yamamoto Takeshi of Ryoma's side and Superbi Squalo of Varia. It was held on the left wing on Namimori Middle School. The battle between them is a way of the sword which is Yamamoto was using Shiguren Souen Ryuu and Squalo's style. As they continue to watch their fight. Hibari Kyoya was watching from above the roof and on another side was a mist covering three people. Hibari noticed it but left them be.

Inside where the two were fighting, Tsuna and Shino was there watching on the tallest floor, being wrap by illusion in order for them not to be noticed by anyone and could watch the battle even closer. Somewhere was a dead shark that will suppose to swim around the area. The shark that will soon swim around was an illusion created by Shino. They made an even more assurance on the battle of the two. She pulls down her hat to cover her eyes, no longer care about the fight. Tsuna was watching and see if Yamamoto can pull this through.

To all of them, Xanxus can only feel the presence but can't pinpoint it out and Reborn knows who they are but didn't care where they were. He just watches the battle.

In the end, Yamamoto won and the shark has begun moving heading to them. It was still an illusion. Mammon, the Baby, Varia's Mist has a faint feeling it was an illusion and Shino smirked and fooled him by secretly combining herself to the shark and began attacking them again. Squalo saved Yamamoto by throwing him away as the shark eaten him.

"Heh, he's dead." Xanxus said, amused on what happened.

The Varia laugh, Ryoma and the others were quiet. It was broken when Reborn spoke to Ryoma.

"Baka Ryoma, is this a kind of boss you wanted to be?" Reborn said, not bothering to look at him.

"… huh?" Ryoma questioned.

"This is what you wanted to be right? You're no different from him." Reborn said seriously.

Ryoma just looked away to him, very piss to Reborn.

"Superbia Squalo is dead, the winner, Yamamoto Takeshi!" The Cervello Announced.

Yamamoto was still surprised, even he has won, and he doesn't feel that he had truly won. Later it was announce that the next battle will be the Mist Guardian in the Gym.

Reborn became silence and walked away.

Next day was the battle of Mist Guardian on the Namimori Middle School Gym. The Mist Guardian was revealed to be a woman with a black eye patch on his left eye, same hair style as Rokudo Mukuro and her weapon was same as him, a trident. Her name was Chrome Dokuro. Her two… friends maybe was with her, Ken and Chikusa.

Soon the battle began. The battle between Chrome Dokuro and Mammon who was soon revealed as Viper the mist Arcobaleno. Mukuro Rokudo also appeared as he took over her and fight him with his six path of hell. In the end, Mukuro Dokuro won and after he disappeared, he told Ryoma to look after her and if not, he will personally kill him.

The next day was the battle of the Guardian Cloud which is Hibari Kyoya and Gola Mosca. It was an easy win for him and got the ring which is he won and throw it to the Cervello. He challenge Xanxus as both fight crazy. Gola Mosca soon started his rampage and Ryoma's side tried fighting it. Soon, they able to stop it and revealed the person inside Gola Mosca. It was the Vongola 9th boss, Timoteo. Ryoma and the others were surprised on a sudden event.

From afar, both Tsuna and Shino sitting on the roof top, using illusion to cover their presence was there watching. Shino yawn very bored on what's happening, even so she can tell that the 9th boss condition is critical. Tsuna was worried for him, he is his grandpa to say. Tsuna looked at her who is still bored and he pulls her shirt sleeve to take her attention. Shino can tell what he wanted and just sigh in defeat.

"Why do I have to do this?" Shino questioned, not liking it but if he wanted her to do so and so do it.

Tsuna laugh a bit in amusement but thankful that she will go help and assist them.

Shino stood up and stretch her both arms to put out her sleepiness. One step forward, she fall and easily landed on the ground without trouble. She made sure to put her illusion around her to be unnoticed. She walks normally but not once she made a noise as she walk until she got near on the 9th. Shino took something to her pocket and it was a small bottle of medicine. She took one yellow pill and put it to the 9th's mouth, making him swallow the pill.

After seeing the Medicine was working, she walks away, still not letting them know what she did, not even Reborn.

Soon, the 9th was sent on the hospital by Dino and his men.

* * *

 **The Findings about Ryoma**

Next morning at school, night is the final day of the Ring Conflict. They all didn't come to school, leaving Tsuna on the roof top alone. He was reading the files that Reborn gave to him, it was all about Ryoma's life.

Tsuna sigh and looked above the sky "I don't believe this." He said on his breath but then began thinking. 'So this is the reason why he acts like this. No wonder he is… I need to make him remember, the most important thing.'

Tsuna turn around and look down the school.

* * *

 **The Last Conflict Battle**

Night came and the battle between Ryoma and Xanxus has started. The other Guardians from both sides were still suffering from the poison that was all injected to them. Ryoma was fighting with a knife as Xanxus using both guns on him. It was a rough battle on the two.

Unnoticed to all, Tsuna and Shino were watching on the top of the roof with illusion around. No one even noticed them, maybe Reborn but never mention anything about them. Tsuna was looking on his friend's condition which he grips his hand, controlling himself.

"Don't even think about saving them Sawada. They are not your friends and also not your battle." Shino reminded him as she pull down her hat. She laid herself on the floor and got bored as she watches the battle.

Tsuna stood quiet. He understands that but he can't help himself as he wanted to go and save them. He decides to control himself as he grip his hand even more. He just hopes Ryoma would do something on the situation which he doubt it will.

The fight continues the two as Ryoma concentrate his dying will on both feet and knife. He can't do the same dying will mode like Tsuna but he has an ability to fly up in top speed and increase is accuracy of attacking. Xanxus was not left behind at all as he have a strong guns like the seventh boss of Vongola and the wrath of flame like the second boss of Vongola.

Tsuna as he watch asked Shino. "Shino-san, is that how the way the third boss fought against his enemies?"

Shino glance on Ryoma and nod "That's right. The third boss uses his flame to gain speed which he actually lack and increase the accuracy of his attack to make sure you will hit your opponent. There are times he can throw his knife and automatically returns back to him." Shino explained to him. "Oh look, he'll do it."

Tsuna looked back to Ryoma who just throw his knife in great aim but was easily been dodge by Xanxus but it scratched the part of his shoulder which made Xanxus even angrier. The knife that was thrown had turn around and returns back to Ryoma's hand and he attack without any hesitation.

"Amazing, I didn't know Reborn also knew about how the third boss fought was like." Tsuna complemented.

Shino smirk "Because he knew it that's all."

"Do you think Reborn had also thought him the Zero Point Breakthrough like me Shino-san?" Tsuna asked in wonder.

Shino raised an eye brow "You didn't ask him when you visit his training?"

"Never get a chance actually. Reborn seems busy training Ryoma so I just stood quiet there and watch." Tsuna said to her.

She sighs and corrected his word "I would say torturing him Sawada."

Tsuna gave a small laugh as he think her right. Thinking back, it seems Reborn was no longer care if ever Ryoma's side win even if it's his job to tutor him to become a next boss. He was not worthy, that's what Reborn thinks and Tsuna knew it.

"Do you think he can defeat Xanxus?" Tsuna asked, for some reason, very serious.

Shino looking carefully answered him back "Depending on how he will fight Sawada and how fate will move to him."

Tsuna nod as an answer and watched closely to Ryoma. He seems more focus on attacking Xanxus and taking him down while Xanxus himself doesn't care as he just wants to burn him alive. Speaking to Xanxus, Tsuna remembered his past event with him as he was on the Ring Conflict and fighting him. Tsuna then looked closely to Xanxus and turn to Shino who was about to doze off.

"Shino-san you can't sleep here, what if you did and your illusion disappeared? We'll be found out here." Tsuna said as he shakes her off.

Shino snap his hand to stop him from disturbing her and yawn then looked to him. "My illusion will not disappear as I keep releasing my flame Sawada… so, what do you want to ask me?"

"Oh right… Well… is Xanxus… you know… with the 9th?" Tsuna can't seems to find a right word for his question but Shino immediately understand what he really wanted to ask.

"If you remember this event then I'll say the same here. It just happened that in this world, it was that brat who was standing on your place." Shino said as she pointed Ryoma when she mentioned him.

Tsuna sigh and gave a small smile "Shino-san don't be so bad against Ryoma. He was still a child."

"You mean a brat that plan to create a wall to himself just to escape from his pain." Shino snorted.

Tsuna gave a sad smile, after knowing his past it must have pain the young mad that he choose to be arrogant more than anyone. "Even if I had understood his past and reason, I will still teach him a lesson. He needs to realize his mistake."

Shino narrowed her eyes to him as she pull down her hat. "Looks like you have decided, you really are a reckless boss Sawada."

Tsuna chuckle a bit and for some reason, his eyes change as full resolve that his eyes were glowing orange. "Thank you… Shino-san"

They then heard an explosion and both looked where it came from. It was from the other side roof top and on their side which is where Leviathan and Belphegor of Varia were located. Tsuna thinking back, Xanxus must have helped those two to get the other rings.

Ryoma was very irritated as he dash forward without thinking. He doesn't want him to win, he will become a boss no matter what people say. Both made a clash again, continuing their fight.

Somewhere, Bel just freed himself from the poison when he saw Ryoma's Cloud, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari fought him as he able to take the Storm Ring away from his hand and continued fighting. It was obvious in their fight, Hibari had an advantage even if his body was still not in good shape due to him moving around when the poison was still attached to him.

Soon another side had started the battle. On the roof top, the recovered Leviathan was fighting against Gokudera Hayato who got freed from the poison thanks to Hibari. In the end, Gokudera had won as he able to get the lightning ring from him and helped Lambo from his condition. Gokudera then carried Lambo away to the safe place.

Later, on the place Yamamoto was located. He was saved by Hibari who was now in bad condition. Yamamoto bid his farewell and asked Hibari to rest for a bit before moving on which Hibari somehow obligated to do so.

Tsuna as he watch can see everyone were doing the same route line he had been through back on his time and world. He was bit glad that everyone was doing what they can to fight and survive.

As the fight going, Lussuria was saved by Bel even in his bad condition. Ryohei was on tight spot as he was still suffering from the poison that was spreading inside his body.

"My my, now what should I do with you?" Lussuria asked as it was obvious on what is needed to be done.

Bel just chuckle but then groans on the damage he had gotten from his last battle which is Hibari Kyoya. Lussuria was about to give a powerful punch when someone protected Ryohei. It was Yamamoto in his sword form.

"Are you alright Sempai?" Yamamoto asked but can see he was still suffering from the poison. He then decides to fight them and take the ring to save his sempai.

Outside the school, those who were not participants were watching on the large monitor on the school building.

"Everything are going serious here kora" Colonnello commented while Reborn just nod.

"Reborn-san, do you think Kuroshi-dono will be alright?" Basil asked.

Reborn just sigh "Who knows, that brat still doesn't know what's the important part in this moment. I no longer care who win on this damn conflict."

"Hoy kora, this isn't like you. Did the kid say something again that made you pissed?" Colonnello asked to Reborn.

"For this whole time Colonnello, I can never acknowledge that brat as my student. I just decide to teach him what were needed for this job and that's that." Reborn told them.

Shamal who could understand Reborn sigh "I know what you mean there, I don't like that brat to have Gokudera. He is not worth-it than I had imagined he would be."

"Shamal" Basil said and low his head. He too somehow feel lacking on Ryoma but he just hope it was just a coincidence, he never thought everyone could feel it too and also very… serious.

All of them then continued to watch when more people arrived which surprise them, except Reborn who knew from the very beginning.

The fight continues on the two candidate sky as Ryoma was now using a powerful attack with his knife. Flowing his sky flame all over to his body to become his armor.

"Shino-san what's going on?" Tsuna asked her.

Shino looked on the two and explained to him. "That Sawada was one of the techniques that the Vongola 3rd had created. Flowing its flame around the knife then turn it into his whole body could give an armoring flame and speed that was faster than a bullet train these days."

Tsuna was surprised, faster than a bullet train? That fast!?

She continued "The 3rd really care too much on his weakness that he didn't overlook on the new weakness he had gain after minding his speed that whole time. Really, a very funny man indeed."

"New weakness?" Tsuna questioned.

Shino just smirk "Reborn had thought you to be observant right? How about a little training, see its new weakness."

Tsuna frown but then turn back on the battle. Ryoma was blazing within his flame and dashing so fast that Xanxus got a hard time against him now. Observing Ryoma, he had indeed become faster but looking closely… there was indeed a weakness.

The battle soon ended and Xanxus was defeated even without Ryoma using a zero point breakthrough. Tsuna from afar was thinking. 'Maybe Reborn indeed not teach him about the 1st Zero point Breakthrough, he just teach him about the 3rd's fighting style.'

Ryoma looking down on Xanxus smirk and began to chuckle. 'I had won… I won… I Won…' he shouted "I WON!" Ryoma laugh happily.

Reborn who was watching pull down his fedora and sigh. Shino of the roof top also pull down her hat. Both Reborn and Shino were thinking the same thing,

'IDIOT'

"The battle is not over" a familiar voice said as beside Xanxus, Mammon came out with Bel.

"Don't get so rooky because even if you had defeated boss, you still lose because we already have all the Vongola Ring." Bel said as he showed all the ring on his hands

"Crap! I completely forgot about that." Ryoma said.

Reborn sigh once again "Stupid brat"

"Re-Reborn" Dino called out, trying to calm his ex-tutor from his irritation.

On the roof, Shino sigh once again. "Sorry Sawada, I think I regret asking you to help that brat. Let's end this and go home, I no longer care about the Vongola here. I'll just say good luck and sweat dreams."

Tsuna sweat drop on the sudden giving-up tone of Shino. "Shi-Shino-san get hold on yourself"

Bel chuckle he charge to him. Ryoma use his knife to fight back and stab him but it turn out to be an illusion.

"Shishishi got it"

Ryoma turn around and saw Bel, holding the chain necklace. Looking to his neck, it had indeed disappeared. Bel throws it up and Mammon caught it and heading back on his boss. Ryoma was about to run to take it back but was stopped by Bel who now took seriously with his flying knives and he dodge them all.

"Damn" Ryoma cursed, 'At this rate?'

Tsuna looking around saw Gokudera and the others were running, heading to where Ryoma was.

Mammon had made the two sky ring form together as one and made his boss wear it. He also attaches the other ring to which all the ring had glowed and soon the flame in each Ring was came out. Xanxus then stood up and now laughing. He had won the conflict by gaining the sky ring.

Gokudera and the others arrived but it was too late but then, something unexpected happened. The ring was rejecting Xanxus and felt pain due to the rejection. Soon, they all found out the truth from Squalo who was actually alive and told them everything about Xanxus being an adopted child by 9th.

As they heard the whole explanation, the Cervellos has announced Xanxus disqualification and make Ryoma a winner.

"Shishishi its plan B mammon"

"Your right, it's time to bring the whole army here." Mammon said.

Gokudera took a fighting stance "Are you planning on fighting again?"

"Let's stop this, this is two against five, you all don't stand a chance" Yamamoto said.

That made Bel laugh "Then, how about a thousand?" They all found it questioning and Bel continued "The whole army is coming to eliminate all of you, that's all. Shishishi"

Ryoma was shocked on what he had heard, "A-Army!"

Tsuna looked to Shino, before he could voice it out, Shino immediately answered him.

"Rokudo Mukuro didn't send Lancia here to save them, more like he does not care what happened to them. He just told to Chrome to escape, look."

Tsuna looking down, he saw Chrome was communicating to Mukuro. It seems Mukuro had indeed telling her to escape. Tsuna sigh as he grabs the key on his pocket.

"Don't even try using your Dying Will Sawada, are you trying to endanger your life again?" Shino asked in very serious tone.

Tsuna then looked at her with determine look "But I don't any of them to die! You may say they were not my friends but I can't help myself but save them. I need to do something so that they-"

"Enough" Shino stoop up and stretch herself and told him "You're such an idiot Sawada, truly a selfless person. Are they that important than your life?"

"But I can't turn back on them. They all became my friends here… even Ryoma, that's why I want to help him to get on the right path so if ever he became a boss, he won't regret anything." Tsuna told her which she smirk, liking his answer.

"Then go to them Sawada, I'll take care of them in one swoop." Shino told him.

"Shino-san"

Shino narrowed her eyes to him "Don't even use your Dying will flame, remember, you almost die when you used your Dying Will Flame just to save the Lightning Guardian Kid."

Tsuna smiled, knowing she cared for him "I will Shino-san."

Tsuna looked down and then jump down. He able to land down safely which surprised everyone on his sudden appearance. Tsuna smiled to them.

"Hello everyone" Tsuna greeted to everyone.

"T-Tsu-Tsuna!" Yamamoto almost shouted in surprise to see him.

Ryoma was the next one to speak. "Tsuna where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time, watching the Ring Conflict from the very beginning without anyone noticing." Tsuna answered him.

"Impossible, there is someone here in the middle of the battle?" The Cervello asked in shock, even in her stoic expression.

Tsuna just smiled to them. Knowing the speaker was still on and can be heard from the outside, he spoke "Don't worry Reborn, leave this one to me, I'll take care of them so just stay put there."

"You have my thanks then Tsuna" Reborn said which surprise Dino, Basil, Shamal and Colonnello.

"Reborn do you know that person kora?" Colonnello asked.

Reborn just smirk "Don't worry, he's a comrade who I can trust the most."

They all looked to each other and then finally, some had arrived men.

"We're here sir" the man told him.

"Shishishi, now, let the party begin" Bel announced as on the sky, many were now arriving and heading to Namimori school.

Everyone except the Varia was now sweating as how many enemies they were facing. Ryoma was about to charge in but was stopped by Tsuna.

"No need to go, someone can take care of them without any problem." Tsuna said assumingly with a smile.

They all found it questioning. Up on the roof top, Shino had already pointed her weapon to them. That was her silver gun which is long and glowing dark and red flames. She smirk, seems ready to fire anytime.

She pointed on the center of the army " **Chaos Hole!** "

She pushed a trigger, releasing a great blast from her gone which surprise everyone from the sudden burst. Everyone on the army was hit on the center as they all dispersed. The blast also created void which pulling them in.

"Wha-Whaaa!" Ryoma was speechless. All Varia were now being pulled in on the void, like a black hole.

Outside on the spectator's area, they were shock on the sudden blast. They then saw on the screen, the person who did was a woman who was hearing a red baseball hat. They were all speechless.

Reborn on the other hand was not minding on the blast but her. He recognized her which he can't believe he will see her again.

Soon, all the army of Varia had disappeared, leaving only the man who had reported to them and around Tsuna on the area and safe.

Tsuna sigh "I didn't know you'll make something scary there Shino-san."

Shino just smirk as she put down her gun. "I did tell you I'll take care of it."

Tsuna smiled to that.

"Hey you" Tsuna turn around to look on Gokudera who spoke. "Just who are you?" He asked seriously.

Tsuna answered "Sawada Tsunayoshi, that's all I can tell you." Tsuna then looked to Ryoma and became serious. "Kuyoshi Ryoma I congratulate you on your win and… I'm looking forward to see your strength once again."

Shino then disappeared like a mist, followed up by Tsuna who disappeared like a mist.

Everyone were speechless, they were all thinking one thing, 'Who truly was he?'

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone and... I think this was my worst chapter. I actually don't have any idea how to make this chapter even better and also focus on Ryoma but... I ended up failure so I just decide to focus on this story to Tsuna and it might had gotten better... hope so. *Sweat drop***

 **Your author did say I will only make this details right? Please don't blame me, I already had a headache when I'm doing the Soulless Sky so please understand. P.S. I don't force myself, I just can't find a right way to make the story even better.**

 **Next chapter was Tsuna taking action, no longer base on the real story so I'll try making up on the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for some bad grammars and also this chapter, I would be happy if you all like it, but for me... still a failure chapter... sigh...**

 **Thanks to all Readers who had read, review, favorite and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Difference and Decision**

Both Shino and Tsuna were talking peacefully on a quiet café.

"So that brat really triggered that out of you Sawada." Shino said as she sips her milk coffee then looked back to him. "Are you really sure on using your Dying will? That could endanger your life."

Tsuna nod as he drinks carefully his hot espresso. "I am Shino-san, this method might be the only way to awaken him. It seems what he told me was right, 'Words are not good enough to force someone to wake up.' I really need to make some action to make him realize his mistake and the most important thing to his life."

"And that would be?"

"Trust and Friendship" Tsuna answered seriously.

Shino can't help but sigh to his decision. She asked him to teach him for a bit through words but not though using Dying Will Flame.

"Sawada I'm very sure you still haven't forgotten about the purpose of that lock on your chest correct?" Shino reminded as Tsuna look down and touch the big lock just beneath on his shirt. She continued, "The purpose of that lock was to suppress you using your Dying Will Flame. It was for your safety, since your still haven't born in this and you who should not be here either. If you use your Hyper Dying Will mode you will-"

"I know Shino-san, I still remember that I almost die because I used my hyper Dying will Mode just to save Lambo so there's no need to lecture me again."

"Not die Sawada but disappeared." Shino corrected him.

"Wasn't that a same thing?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yes at the same time almost no. You will disappear here Sawada and you will really die in your real world. You do know they will suffer if you did, thankfully that person had contact them to let them know you were alive since everyone in your world that you were… you know… dead."

Tsuna look down as he closed his eyes, remembering a certain event before opening his eyes and look back to her. He smiled painfully, "I know Shino-san"

"Thankfully you do" Shino sigh as she drink her milk coffee. "So, are you really sure about your decision? I'm telling this again, this could endanger your life."

Tsuna nod firmly, "I am Shino-san. You may say again that there is no need to do many things for him but I believe I have to do this. Someone has to make him realize and… I want to help him, not because I'm Vongola Decimo, it's because I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"A selfless person" Shino added. She can't help but smile a bit for him. "I will inform this to that person so after that we can give you much treatment as soon as possible. Just remember Sawada, you have time limit."

"How much time do you think I could last long on my condition Shino-san?"

Shino thought carefully as she calculates his Dying will Flame on her mind. After a long calculation and thinking to her mind, she answered. "If possible I don't want you to get any more further more than an hour. I'll give you 45 minutes. With your strength, I think that time was enough."

Tsuna nod on confirmation, "Thank you Shino-san. You'll watch me from afar right?"

"Of course I will Sawada, I am your temporary Guardian. Besides, if ever something happened to you, he would be devastated which I don't even want to see."

"He?" Tsuna questioned.

Shino just smirk and return drinking her milk coffee. Tsuna really found it mysterious around her as he just decides to drop it and focus on finishing his hot espresso.

* * *

 **Our Confrontation**

A month had passed since the Ring Conflict, Timoteo, the 9th boss of Vongola had ordered to take Ryoma and his Guardians to Italy where he could meet them personally. Ryoma on hearing that was glad, somehow, his hard work as becoming a boss is coming to his life. The others were just bit excited on their trip on Italy but everyone, even Ryoma was thinking something which they can't let go.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, their classmate/schoolmate and friend (rival for Hibari). Ever since the Ring Conflict, he had never showed up to their class. The teacher told them that he won't be coming to school for a while because of his illness got worsen and he needs a strong rest than ever. Everyone believes, except for Ryoma and the others. They had tried finding his own but no luck. Reborn won't help them no matter how much they plead. Just who was he really?

The time finally comes when they had arrived to Italy and was given a drive, heading to the Vongola Mansion. Ryoma, Yamamoto and Ryohei were amaze as they look on the window. It was their first time having a trip on other countries so they were really happy to be here. Gokudera didn't mind, Lambo was just sleeping which everyone thankful for, Chrome and Hibari doesn't care as they just stay quiet.

They soon arrived to the Vongola Mansion, being welcomed by maids and butlers. Ryoma were so amaze, even Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo.

"Please, come this way." The maid had told them and so they followed her.

Reborn was just behind to all of them and before he enters, he stops. He turns on the side where he can feel someone was there. He smirks as that person had revealed himself to him.

"I knew you'll be here… wanna come in too?" Reborn asked the person.

That person just smiled, without voicing it out, he had said his answer to the hitman.

Inside on the boss's office, they were welcomed by Timoteo even he was on his wheelchair with his other Guardians and the Vongola's advisor and CEDEF Boss, Sawada Iemitsu. Cayote Nougat the Storm Guardian, Schnitten Brabanters the Rain Guardian, Brow Nie Jr. the Sun Guardian, Visconti the Cloud Guardian, Ganauche III the Lightning Guardian, and Bouche Croquant the Mist Guardian.

"Oh Welcome Ryoma-kun, I been wanting to meet you." Timoteo had greeted as he saw them came in the room.

The maid after seeing them went in closed the door, them a private time of talking. Hibari went from afar where he wouldn't be crowded and seems irritated. He was force to come even if he really doesn't want to leave his Namimori.

Ryoma was bit confuse which Timoteo found it funny. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm the current Vongola 9th boss. These people were my Guardians and right here beside me was my advisor."

"Yo kid, I'm Iemitsu, please to meet you." Iemitsu introduced himself with a grin.

Ryoma then remembered his name, "You mean… the one who chose me is you!?"

"That's right kid, I'm really glad that you had accepted it." Iemitsu said happily.

"I too am happy you had chosen me Sir, thank you so much." Ryoma said happily.

Iemitsu continue to laugh as Timoreo asked a question. "Where's Reborn-kun?"

Yamamoto look around, "Now that I think about it, he was just here before."

"The Arcobaleno didn't follow us when we enter on this Mansion." Chrome answered them.

They all found it questioning around the hitman but for now, leave it be.

"Well, Ryoma-kun and everyone, I would like to hear many things about you all so, how about we have some tea on the garden." Timoteo offered as Ryoma and the others were happy to accept.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone look on the person who had arrived. Ryoma and the others were surprise, the one who was standing there, was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Did I arrive late?" Tsuna questioned to them, he did expect to everyone to be surprise on his sudden arrival to he took an opportunity to ask… more like tease.

Iemitsu was the first one to recover as he glares on him and asked. "Who are you?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna answered without hesitation which surprised them even more.

"Don't dare lying to me, WHO ARE YOU!?" Iemitsu can't help but growl. He doesn't know him, who would a kind of person to use his name (Surname)?

"He is not lying Baka Iemitsu" a familiar voice answered.

They all look on the person who spoke who just appeared to Tsuna's shoulder, Reborn.

"Reborn?" Iemitsu questioned.

"You can tell right 9th? With your intuition, you can tell if ever he was lying or not." Reborn said to them.

"He does?" A disbelief Ryoma asked as he look to Timoteo.

Timoteo was observing carefully on Tsuna. His Guardians seems not doing anything but surely, he was fully aware that if ever done something, they will not hesitate to attack him. Timoteo closed his eyes and nod.

"He was telling the truth Iemitsu." Timoteo told him which surprise Iemitsu.

"B-but 9th, I have no son, I mean-"

"You don't have… for now" Tsuna said which everyone look back to him. He continued, "I still don't exist, in this world. That is the fact."

"Don't exist? Sawada what are you talking about?" Ryohei questioned, really confuse like everyone else.

Tsuna just smiled and look on the person he has a business with, Kuroshi Ryoma.

"Ryoma I want to have a one on one battle with you." Tsuna declared which surprise them, except Reborn who had known his motive.

"W-why?" Ryoma asked. Fight him? He? Can he even fight?

"To know whenever you are worthy as Vongola Decimo, at the same time, to return the thing that disappeared to your life." Tsuna answered him. "I have no desire on taking your position. I just want to see if you are good enough to take this future."

Ryoma gave a serious answer, "Of course I'm good enough to take the position Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled, "Then let's battle. I'd like to see your strength and also… I could teach you two or more about being a boss." Tsuna wink, like saying something promising that only Reborn understand as he smirk on his statement.

"I'm counting on you Vongola Decimo." Reborn whispered to his ears. Tsuna nod as his response, 'I will'

"I'll be waiting on the open field just to the west side of the Vongola Mansion. Ready your knife and so forth for our battle, I won't be holding back." Tsuna said before turning around and left the room with Reborn on his shoulder.

The room was fully quiet, still absorbing to their mind everything just happened.

* * *

 **10 Lesson and Pain**

Tsuna and Reborn soon arrived on the open area where he had told them they would fight. Tsuna sat under the tree and sigh long and loudly.

"From what I see from you, you're not a type of person who just asks for battle correct?" Reborn asked, more like a statement.

Tsuna can't help but smile, "I usually hate fighting Reborn. For Ryoma's sake maybe this is the only thing I could do to open his eyes about the coming reality and also that."

"I am really curious on how powerful the Vongola Decimo from another world."

"Don't expect much Reborn, your making me nervous."

"The Vongola Boss shouldn't get nervous"

"How many times did you tell me that?" Tsuna asked as he pouted to Reborn.

Reborn gave a questioning look at the same time, amuse. "Do I always say that?"

"You on my world, yes. You keep telling me that I should stand straightly and never hide any weakness to anyone and so forth but really I can't help it. I'm just 28 years old and still bit young to be like a 40 years adult."

Reborn was amused even more. "28 years old huh, you don't look like one."

"In this body of mine is kind a yes. Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you. You have some kind of circumstances that were serious so I understand… Did you get a way to return back home?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No, not yet. But everyone was doing their best for me. Shino-san here and everyone on my world."

"Everyone? Does that mean they finally knew you were alive?"

Tsuna smiled "Yes. I'm happy that they finally did Reborn."

Reborn can't help but be glad that they finally did.

"I really miss everyone… and so are you" Tsuna murmured and Reborn heard it.

"Who is that person Tsuna? The one you miss" Reborn asked in bit tease.

Tsuna can't help but blush and look away, trying to hide his expression. Reborn really found it funny.

'Must be a lover' Reborn thought to himself.

The two were devoured by silence as the two wait and finally, the long waiting had arrived. Ryoma with his Guardians, Iemitsu and Timoteo came, without his Guardians. Tsuna can't help but smile on their arrival. He stood up to his place and Reborn jump down to have a better view.

"I been waiting Ryoma" Tsuna said to them smiling.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes on him. "Are you sure on what you're asking Tsuna?"

Tsuna can't help but smile and nod. Tsuna went on the center and stood there. Ryoma followed up as everyone stay to watch on the side. Both were not standing and facing each other. Ryoma was glaring on him while Tsuna did nothing.

Ryoma took out his knife from the case behind him while Tsuna wore his mitten, adjusting it and ready.

"What can you do on that mitten?" Ryoma asked, he sees it as he was being mocked by him.

"Lesson one Ryoma" Tsuna began, "Don't be deceive by what you see. Anything can be better or worse."

Ryoma clench his teeth. He was beginning to get irritated from him. Tsuna didn't mind, he was gladder, because that would mean he was truly listening to him.

"Shall we begin?" Tsuna asked as he showed the key on his right hand and the lock on his left hand.

Everyone found it questioning. Why does he wear a lock and what's the purpose?

Tsuna put the key in and twist it, opening the lock. The lock was opened and Tsuna took it out from his neck and throw it from the side. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening it, entered on his Hyper Dying will mode which surprised everyone that he could wield it.

The sky flame burst out to his hand, ready for battle. Ryoma immediately compose himself as he took a pill from his pocket and swallow it, now he too had entered to his Hyper Dying Will mode like Tsuna.

"Don't expect me I'll go easy on you Tsuna" Ryoma said as he took his stance, ready to attack.

Tsuna did the same as Ryoma, ready for the strike.

From afar, Shino was there, watching using her far sight. She can't help but be worried on the inside but made sure she won't be showing it on the outside, even no one was around her to see it. She then took out her pocket watch and opened the case, seeing the time clicking. The time was 2:59. The clicking hand just past on the six and heading on the 7, then 8 and still keep going.

On the battlefield of both Sky, both were still not moving, still waiting who will attack first. Ryoma was keeping his guard up while Tsuna was waiting for the right time. He can actually hear the clock from Shino even from afar. He can also tell it was reaching to 11 then going to 12. It continued to click as a start for them.

5

4

3

2

1

Exactly 3 pm and Tsuna was the first one who strike first with his great speed and strength. He gave a right punch and Ryoma defended it with his knife just in time but the force was too much that he was been pushed away.

Gokudera was widening in shock, and so were Ryohei, Lambo and Yamamoto. Hibari can't help but eager to really fight him. Chrome didn't react as she just watches, so is Reborn. The 9th boss, Timoteo was surprise and so is Iemitsu on his side, just seeing one punch can already tell how much powerful he is.

Tsuna didn't stop as he dash in speed, heading to him. Ryoma somehow able to recover and surprise that Tsuna was dashing to him. Tsuna gave a punch but Ryoma got enough time to dodge it and run quickly on the side and get ready once again.

'You got to be kidding me, is this how a sickly person is? Is he lying to us this whole time!?' Ryoma thought as he observed Tsuna who was now facing him.

"Did you get what I mean Ryoma?" He questioned which made Ryoma shock a bit before glaring at him.

"Lesson two" Tsuna continued and for a second, he disappeared from where he was standing. Ryoma was shock that he had disappeared and surprisingly, he was already behind him. "Many challenges will come that you alone is not enough to face it."

Tsuna gave a strong kick which made Ryoma flew on the side and rolled three times on the ground. Ryoma hate it, how come he was more powerful than him? Wait, much more than Xanxus!?

"Lesson three" Tsuna's right hand was now glowing, and slowly, it was turning to oath flame. "Becoming a Vongola Boss is not a game, taking the position could also mean inheriting the famiglia's sin and also, could lead you to your own destruction."

Tsuna gave a powerful X Burner, heading to Ryoma. Ryoma was too late to react as he was hit directly by his attack. Tsuna then put down his right hand and his flame return to its Sky flame. He just stood there, waiting for Ryoma.

"A-amazing" Yamamoto said, can't believe he was strong than he looks to be.

"Y-yeah" Ryohei said, somehow speechless on what he was seeing.

'So this is the strength of the Vongola Decimo' Reborn thought, 'Not bad'

"Lesson four Ryoma… A boss must have a goal in life." Tsuna said as he stares on the lying body.

Ryoma was now badly injured. He looked on Tsuna and glare as he tries to stand up on his feet.

"So what is your goal in life Ryoma?" Tsuna asked him.

'My goal…' Ryoma thought. His goal was to become the greatest of all, to become someone high more than anyone.

"Will that make you happy? What is the end of that route?" Tsuna questioned, somehow he able to know what he was thinking through his observation. It was thanks to his tutor on his world.

'Will that make me happy? Of course it is!' Ryoma answered to his mind. 'Being the highest more than anyone was the greatest! Everyone will look up on you, serve you and even beg to you. The most powerful can stand to anything... ah'

Somehow, thinking the question of its end makes his mind turn blank. Once he had acquired it then what? What is the end of that route?

"It's death Ryoma" Tsuna answered for him which he was surprise for it.

"Are you reading my mind?" Ryoma questioned.

Tsuna gave a chuckle, "No, you're just easy to read."

"WHO ARE YOU!? REBORN!?" Ryoma shouted as he pointed on him. For him, it was like he was now seeing another Reborn. He indeed always says that every time he asks on why he knows what he was thinking.

Reborn didn't react while Tsuna chuckle even more.

"Never mind that Ryoma… well? Does that question answer your question?" Tsuna asked him.

"You mean you answered your own question Tsuna" Reborn corrected him.

Tsuna look at him "He was asking it to his mind Reborn so I answered it. Does that logic pass to you?"

"He just repeated your question idiot" Reborn told him, little amuse on how he was making a humor.

Tsuna just sigh. 'So even in this world, I still can't beat him.'

"Thank you" Reborn told him.

Tsuna was now pouting on the inside, he too can read him like he was nothing. Tsuna gave a small sigh and looked back to Ryoma.

"Can you still continue?" Tsuna asked him.

Ryoma immediately replied to him, "Of course I can!"

Ryoma then ready his stance, going to attack. Tsuna just stood but he too was ready on any incoming attack.

Ryoma then ready his feet and then dash in quick speed but not enough for Tsuna as he dodge his attack so easily. He then flew up, deciding to have a aerial battle and Ryoma took the bait as he flew up with his Sky flame to his feet.

It has indeed become an Aerial battle.

"Lesson five" Tsuna began once again that made Ryoma irritated. Tsuna just smirk and continued, "There are times that you have to ask for help."

"Shut up!" Ryoma yelled as he keeps on attacking him while he dodges them. "I don't need anyone's help!"

Tsuna kept quiet on that. 'Because you won't open your heart to those who want to help you Ryoma… like them' he thought as he look to him and then to them.

"Stop looking away!" Ryoma shouted as he was going to stab him but Tsuna caught his hand and lift it up. Ryoma used his other arm to punch him but he too caught it.

"Lesson six" Tsuna continued that shock Ryoma a bit. "Wrong decision could lead to your own destruction."

Tsuna used his right feet to kick him up as he was then blow up in the air. Tsuna then follow up to him.

"Lesson seven" Tsuna got behind Ryoma and will strike him. "You must learn how to forgive and trust"

Ryoma's eye widen at the same time been hit from behind, making him slam down on the ground.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted in worried.

"Ryoma!" Yamamoto also shouted in worried.

"ahh is he dead?" Lambo asked… like no care at all.

"O-oy are you EXTREMELY alright Kurishi?" Ryohei also called out in worried.

Chrome was just staring and then looked above to observe him. As she does, she heard Mukuro's voice.

"What an interesting man" Mukuro said.

"Mukuro-sama"

"Nagi, keep close on observing him." Mukuro ordered and Chrome nod in response.

Tsuna then look on Chrome and smiled, "Talking to Mukuro?" he asked which surprised Chrome.

'How did he know?' Chrome thought even if she kept her stoic expression.

Tsuna just kept smiling on her then return back to serious as he look down to Ryoma.

"Lesson eight" Tsuna said as he can see the down Ryoma, "Locking your heart won't solve anything. You will never reach high on the dream you always wanted to achieve, you will only keep failing in the end."

Ryoma as hearing that slowly move his hand and then, began standing up once again. Tsuna kept waiting from above and observing him.

In Ryoma's mind, there was a memory that had re-surfaced which he had thought he had already forgotten. The day where his best friends had betrayed him.

Ryoma was nine years old when he had met them on their 4th grade elementary school days. He with the other two was closes friends more than anyone. Many said their friendship were solid, hard to separate and has a strong bond to one another. It was the greatest time for Ryoma, to be with them and have fun with them. It all change when they were on their 6th grade.

School bullying started and Ryoma was no exception. It was not a group who had bullied him but the whole class. Ryoma always run to his friends every time he was being mocked or even saying bad things around him. He thought his friends were the once he could rely the most but soon, he had found out that the friends he had trusted betrayed him.

They were the once who was spreading bad rumors and even tempting others to hurt him. Ryoma was very shock, how could they do this to him? What did he do to make them hate him? He didn't do anything wrong to them, he was there when they need help but why? Why are they doing this?

' _Because you're a pathetic kid who just believe about bond and friendship. We're not friends to begin with Ryoma, how are you so dense to notice that? No wonder everyone will never like to be your friend_.'

' _But still we're grateful that we had met you, I mean, look! He had fun thanks to you. That's why thank you for giving us a fun Ryoma… Pathetic Ryoma_.'

That was the day it broke him. Having a broken relationship, betrayed and now being play around like an animal… it was indeed a worst. Trust… he had trusted them the most and now they had abandoned him and betray him.

Ryoma then asked his mother to transfer and he did, hoping to have a new beginning at the same time, brought a lesson to his life. NEVER TRUST PEOPLE AGAIN, THEY ARE NOTHING BUT BETREYALS.

He hid his pain and true self through his mask, by being energetic, playful and prideful. There are those who come to him and trying to be friends with him. He pretends that he accepted them but in truth, he sees them as people who will soon let him go. He doesn't want to experience that betrayal again, he rather be alone than feeling the abandonment.

Ryoma look up to Tsuna, gripping his hand to the knife, his eyes were already showing hatred and beneath was pain. Tsuna could understand that.

"Forgive? Are you telling me to forgive those who had betrayed me!?" Ryoma growled in great hatred.

"Ryoma?" Yammaoto was bit surprise and so were the others.

"You don't know anything Tsuna… YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN THEY HAD GIVEN ME!" Ryoma then used his Sky flame to flow it over on his body, making armor through flame.

He then dash forward in greater speed than before. Tsuna closed his eyes and immediately went to the side to dodge it which surprise Ryoma. 'How could he dodge it?'

"There is a weakness that had given you an opening Ryoma." Tsuna told him that he had used his blazing flame of Sky to push him away from him. He then dash, heading to him.

Ryoma seeing him coming, he had used his arms which was covered by his flame and defended it. Tsuna didn't mind but he could tell that the armor had become stronger. He can't help but smirk and then gave a speed punch. Ryoma was trying to endure and hang-on on every attack he was giving but he can't help but being pushed back by him.

From afar, Shino still kept on watch and she look back on her watch. It was already past 25 minutes.

'20 minutes left…' she look back on the battle, 'Sawada'

Back on the battlefield, Tsuna had begun once again.

"Lesson nine" Ryoma glare at him, 'is he starting it again!?' Ryoma thought. Tsuna then said, "You're not the only one who had experience pain Ryoma."

Tsuna gave a strong kick that made Ryoma pushed away but still keep up flying and getting ready. Looking on his flame armor, it was cracking, more like its breaking.

"Do you remember Yamamoto's attempt suicide?" Tsuna asked which surprise Yamamoto and Ryoma a bit. He continued, "He wanted to die on that very day. We stopped him thanks to you trying to stop him and us pulling him up… Do you remember why he had wanted to die on that time? Because he felt uselessness like nobody thought he would feel. He was great in baseball but only because of his injury made him feel that."

Yamamoto can't help but laugh as he remembered that, "I'm pathetic back then aren't I… but you know," Yamamoto gave a serious look and tone, "I don't plan repeating it again."

Tsuna then smiled to him. "That's good to know." Tsuna look back to Ryoma. "How about Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera was bit shock on the sudden call on his name. Tsuna continued, "What do you think about Gokudera-kun's past? Do you know that he too suffered something great? Maybe more than you."

Ryoma's eyes widen a bit while Gokudera glare at him. "Hoy Bastard, just what do you know about me!?" Gokudera shouted to Tsuna.

Tsuna answered him, "About your pain with your true family." Gokudera was now completely shock and so, Tsuna began to speak. "At that time when Gokudera was still young, did you know that he never know his mother Ryoma? Although he did meet her, he doesn't recognize her, more like he doesn't know her." Ryoma was now listening as he spoke, "He never knew his mother was the one who was teaching him piano once a year, until the day she never came back. Time came when he had heard from their maids that Gokudera-kun's mother was actually the person who teaches him how to play piano."

Everyone except for Reborn and Gokudera were shock on the sudden revelation. Gokudera was gripping his hand really hard, remembering the person who was actually his mother, was too painful for him.

Tsuna closed his eyes and continued, "Gokudera-kun continued to suffer, without him knowing the real reason of her death."

Gokudera look up to him in surprise, "What do you mean?" Gokudera was demanding an answer.

"I asked someone to check about it Gokudera-kun. It turns out that she didn't die on the accident, but to her illness." Gokudera was very shock, he continued, "Also, your father didn't refuse to marry your mother, it was your mother who refuse to marry your father, not because she didn't love your father or you, but because of her great illness that will soon take her life. She doesn't want to see you hurt and so is your father when she died so… she decides to have a painful path on her own, even so, you father was still hoping on the day that you and your mother could have a day where the three of you could live as a family. Your father was kept believing on that day will come, as he keeps sending her a letter to know how she was doing until… I'm sorry Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna can't help but be silence, seeing Gokudera was already crying. Gokudera never knew, he always thought because his father hated her, hated his real mother that he never introduced her to him or even let him know that his mother was alive and sick.

Ryoma on his mind never knew. A puppy proclaiming will be his subordinate had that kind of past, really much worse that he had experience.

"The strong people like Sasagawa-sempai and Hibari-san are not exception either." Tsuna said as Ryohei widen his eyes a bit while Hibari narrowed his eyes on him. He continued, "Did you know that Sasagawa-sempai almost die just to protect his little sister, Kyoko-chan? It was the reason why Kyoko-chan doesn't want to see his brother fight again. Even so, Sasagawa-sempai kept himself train to protect his younger sister, by his boxing."

Ryohei can't help himself but smiled a bit, it was true. He wanted to get stronger, so he can make his little sister happy and safe.

"Hibari-san never felt love. His parents were always away, they never mind their child who was actually seeking them. Their entire minds were work, work and work. The two had even forgotten they are married and much more had child… Can you tell me how abandon do you think Hibari-san felt to his parents Ryoma?" Tsuna asked him in the end of the explanation which surprise Ryoma. The school demon prefect has that kind of history?

"Herbivore" Hibari called out to Tsuna really angry and deadly glaring at him. "Who said I'm looking for love to those parents of mine? I shall bite you to death for telling such lies." He said in complete deadly and venom tone.

"No matter what you say Hibari-san, no one can change the truth." Tsuna said in small smile for him.

Hibari glare even more, "I don't need Herbivore's love"

Tsuna can't help but chuckle, "Herbivore, Carnivore, Omnivore, no matter what kind of species, it always seeks and need love. Hibari-san no matter how much you deny, you will never change the truth. It wasn't so bad to admit such weakness."

Hibari glare at him even more but Tsuna didn't pay attention to that. Tsuna look back to Ryoma.

"I'm sure you already know about Mukuro and Chrome's past. Reborn told you about Mukuro just after the two of yours battle and Chrome's past on the Ring Conflict…" Tsuna then soften his eyes, "Everyone feel pain, and no matter what kind of difference, it was still painful. You are not the only one who had experience such thing Ryoma."

Ryoma for some reason soften, he was starting to realize it. Even so, he refuses to give in to his words as he glare at him and shouted. "Then how about YOU!? I'm sure you had a great life! Someone was there looking out for you, everyone look up on your kindness, being smart and someone weak was actually strong. I'm sure that you-"

He was cut off when Tsuna spoke, "I didn't Ryoma"

Ryoma look at him in bit disbelief. Remembering back, it was clear that he was showing pain too.

"It happened eight years ago Ryoma, the day I had felt abandonment and betrayal, maybe same as you."

Ryoma was shock, he then narrowed his eyes on him, "And why did they abandoned you?" he asked.

Tsuna gave a painful expression, "Because they witness the first time I kill."

Everyone was shock, except Reborn who just plan to listen. From afar, Shino pull down her hat.

Back on the battlefield, Tsuna continued.

"It's not like I wanted to kill Ryoma, it's just… I have no choice. To save them, I have to do it. It was inevitable, it was mafia we're talking about."

"M-mafia? Are you saying you were already involved to mafia? You already know it from the very beginning!?" Ryoma asked in surprise.

Tsuna nod and continued his story. "At that time, it was too painful for me. I killed them and bloods were leaving to my hands and then my clothes. It was my hardest time. I realized on that time that this world is not really gentle but pain… My friends after seeing that must have terrified them that they were seeing me now as a monster. That might be the reason they don't want to hang out with me or even talk to me."

Iemitsu somehow understand him, the world was indeed a pain and cruel. The world of mafia, where forgiveness and saints are unknown… only survival and death.

"Many things more happened Ryoma, but in the end, that person came and fix us all up." Tsuna said with a bit glad expression then soon sweat drop on the next word, "Although he done it by giving us all a hell that we never thought would happened."

"Hell?" Ryoma questioned.

Tsuna just smiled to that, "In the end, we all made up and understood one another. They all apologize to me and I accepted it, I also apologize to them and they accepted it. That time was the day our bond was fixed and became even stronger than none of us ever thought."

Ryoma could now understand. Before, he always thought that the only one who feels pain and betrayal was him. He never thought about others as he always mined himself, always fear of feeling betrayal once again. He never opened himself to others, not even to his mother. But him, Sawada Tsunayoshi also felt the same way as him, at the same time, much worse than him. Even so, how did he able to accept others again so easily? How could he easily forgive them? Does he not think of being betrayed again?

"Ryoma" Tsuna called out which cut Ryoma's thought. He then said, "Forgiving them, accepting them… they were all the choices I had made. They may be chances that I'll be betrayed again but… I believe on the future, the brighter future for all of us."

Ryoma was completely shock on his words. He can't help but fascinate his kindness more than anyone else. Tsuna was now somehow happy that Ryoma was beginning to realize his mistake. The mistake of thinking things that no one will understand him and only one who could support him is himself.

'Now, there was no need to mask yourself as a high person Ryoma… all you need to do, was to be yourself again.' Tsuna thought for him.

Tsuna then felt pain on the inside as he looks below on his feet. His right foot was beginning to become transparent, like he was slowly disappearing.

'Was my time limit over? Did I just overtime myself!?' Tsuna thought to himself in bit horror and panic.

From afar, Shino was observing her pocket watch. It was almost four. Shino seems irritated now.

'Your all talk took too much time idiot.' Shino said to her thought.

Back on the battlefield, Tsuna immediately dash, ending the battle. Ryoma who felt his presense immediately got back on focus on the battle and defended his punch. Both then fought to one another in much fiercer.

"Wow, they gone to another level" Yamamoto commented as he watch the two fight on the sky.

Reborn was somehow suspicious. He saw Tsuna darken, as if he was afraid about something. Observing carefully around Tsuna, he then noticed his right foot, seems disappearing.

From afar, Shino seems impatience as she watches them.

'Five minutes Sawada, if you can't finish what you had started for five minutes I'll dash and stop you both. I no longer care if he sees me there.' Shino threaten to him, even if she was just voicing it to her mind.

On the battle, Tsuna continue to fight against Ryoma without giving him time to run or attack.

'How was he this strong!?' Ryoma thought in frustration.

"Final Lesson Ryoma" Tsuna said as surprise, he was already behind him. "Everything has many outcomes which could be a success or a failure, but if you believe on yourself and your friends, everything will go well according to the goal you had set in your life."

"Eh?"

"Become a great boss Kuroshi Ryoma" Tsuna said before giving his final punch which hit Ryoma strongly as he fall down on the ground.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out as he runs, heading to Ryoma. It was then followed by Yamamoto and Ryohei with Lambo on his arms. Hibari and Chrome didn't bother much as they look only to Tsuna who slowly heading down.

Timoteo and Iemitsu can't believe on what they had witness. The Sky who defeated the candidate, who was he? How was he connected to Mafia? Which famiglia does he belong? Is he even an enemy? Many things were running to their mind non-stop.

Tsuna finally landed down and took out his Hyper Dying Will Mode, returning back to normal. He just looks on where Ryoma was. There, Ryoma was fine, just unconscious. Tsuna was relief that he was glad that he able to withstand his last punch. That is when he felt pain once again and this time, all over his body.

"UGHHHH"

"Tsuna" Reborn called out as he went to the teen.

They all then look on Tsuna, they can see him in pain which they don't know why. That was then they felt another presence. Someone showed up in front of them which surprise them. A girl who was wearing a red hat and t-shirt, blue pants and shoes. She seems holding the chain of the lock and key that they all recognize as the one that was on Tsuna's neck before. She without even looking any single one of them head straightly to Tsuna.

Tsuna was now even more in pain as his legs began to become transparent, beginning to disappear. Shino quickly lift his haft body and put the lock back on his neck, hopefully it will slow down his disappearance and pain.

"Y-you're…" Someone beside the two spoke.

Looking on that person, it was Reborn. It was completely clear to his eyes, he was surprise in disbelief, especially when he had seen her. Shino understanding that gave a soft sight.

"I know there is something you wanted to know but right now we're in emergency. I need a room for Sawada, can you lend us a guess room inside the Vongola Mansion?" Shino asked him in gentle way, even so, panic was clear to her tone.

Reborn then snap his thought fist before saying, "You may use the room I'm using. I'll lead the way."

Shino smiled a bit and nod. Shino then carry Tsuna on the bridal way and silently told to Reborn to ride on her shoulder which he understood and jump on her shoulder. She then runs as fast as she could, heading back on the mansion and hopefully, they will make it in time before his disappearance would spread and make him completely disappear.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Sorry for the long wait and sorry if some grammars are not good or might be not perfect since I... how should I say this... well never mind.**

 **How was this chapter? Actually I got a bit hard time on how the flow of battle should be but as you see, they are more talk than action. Hope you were all not angry.**

 **Also, on some part about Ryoma's past... I base it on my own real life experience. Well not all of them but almost details... it's hard to forgive others, I know, but hating them and thinking of revenge was just pointless. You won't gain anything and nothing will change to your past... sorry if I get emotional there, well let me just say Bullying others will give you bad luck band the one you were bullying will have a brighter future... like Sawada Tsunayoshi...**

 **Well thank you to all Readers, Review, Followers and Favorites and sorry if ever I didn't able to update this story because... Your Author here actually made a bet on someone and... Your Author actually doing four stories in one go. I never knew it would be this hard... sigh... even so... I won't give up on them! I'll keep continuing my stories in one go. Exam is over so I'm free to do anything I like... *Sweat Drop***


	5. Chapter 5

**Where everything began  
** (Italy, Somewhere in the Forest)

 _The head of that building was Cronux Familia which is rumored about researching about Dying Will Flame, were guilty for attempting to acquire the Trinisette for their research. Vongola along with Byakuran's Familia and Arcobaleno fought against them._

 _It was going smoothly until,_

 _…_

 _BOOM!_

 _There was a big explosion, it was coming from some kind of building and it seems it was a Laboratory one. Something also came out that fly to the sky, a white coloring figure with a mirage color of the rainbow around. It was also like a liquid due it doesn't have a form but move like a jelly. It's merging to the sun ray above._

 _On the ground where Vongola Decimo's Guardians: Gokudera Hayato who's panting in his breath with Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo was somehow a coward but being helped by Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya who's getting ready on whatever happened, Chrome Dokuro who's bit tired but being helped by Rokudo Mukuro._

 _They were all with the other Arcobaleno: Colonnello with Lal Mitch that both reloading their guns, Fon with both Verde and Mammon or Viper which were trying to find out that thing, and Skull was trembling with fear with Yuni who's observing the situation._

 _Byakuran with his Familia, Kikyo, Zakuro, Daisy, Bluebell, and TriboKabuto were flying in the sky, getting ready on what's coming._

 _Little afar from all of them was both Reborn who's getting his gun ready with the Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He seems tired but still keeping himself strong to stand up with the others._

 _"Dame Tsuna don't give me a headache and rest." Reborn told, more like ordered to his stubborn ex-student and now boss. He talked in a rough voice but hidden was a worried tone._

 _Tsuna was trying to keep his breathing normal, even so, he's really tired. "N-no Re-Reborn… I'll fight with you, I can't just rest."_

 _Reborn narrowed his eyes on him "You just fought a powerful enemy."_

 _Tsuna gave a small smile "Heh, you know me more than anyone Reborn."_

 _Reborn sigh. That's right, as long as the battle is not over, as long as his friends are fighting, he doesn't want to be the only one who rest. He's really stubborn these days. Reborn knowing that somehow has no choice but to look after him. After all, he is his student at the same time his boss... … … …_

 _"Don't ever push yourself Dame Tsuna." Reborn told him._

 _Tsuna just smiled and nod._

 _Byakuran was smiling and then became serious as he opened his eyes and said "We're taking the first move shall we?"_

 _Byakuran with his others made the first move as they attacked with their most powerful attack and hit it but seems no effect. Both Colonnello and Lal attack, Verde was still trying to find out what it is and Viper was using his mist to attack with Colonnello and Lal._

 _"Tch, we're moving!" Gokudera shouted that even he was exhausted, he will continue to fight. Yamamoto somehow laughs a bit, agreeing to him "Yeah!"_

 _Gokudera and with the Guardians joined them and attack it. Reborn and Tsuna saw what they were doing._

 _"Idiots, don't attack things if they don't know their own enemy they're facing." Reborn said, not liking on how careless they were on fighting something they don't know about._

 _Tsuna as he looks on the battle, he then witness something "Ah! Reborn!" he called out to him._

 _Reborn turn around and saw Tsuna pointing up and so he looked up. He was surprised as he saw it glowing even more._

 _"Wha-what the!" Verde said in disbelief and shock. Fon turn around and asked him, "Did you know what it is?"_

 _Verde kept observing it before telling them "It's a strong one…!" Verde turn to everyone and shouted "EVERYONE RUN! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING NOW!"_

 _Everyone heard it and was about to run but it's too late. It was now spreading around and it's a matter of second before they got swollen… but,_

 _"I won't allow it" Tsuna came heading to it with his Hyper Dying Will Flame in full speed._

 _"Tsuna!"_

 _"Juudaime!"_

 _Tsuna can somehow feel its power and get ready to his attack, the Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition._

 _"What is he thinking!?" Lal asked. Verde seeing him shouted "Vongola Run! You have no power to stop it!"_

 _"Sawada-san!" Yuni called out, worried for him at the same time, already telling him to run with them._

 _Tsuna didn't listen and so he counters it with his Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition. His Zero Point Breakthrough was keeping it as a shield. He forces himself within it and the glow got even larger that swallow everyone in the light. Soon the light twists around and creates a large pillar from the ground heading to the endless sky. It went like that for a minute and soon getting thinner and disappeared._

 _Everyone was still there, without any injured or anything. They were surprised by that light._

 _"Wha-what was just…" Colonnello was cut off then they heard a 'THUD' sound._

 _A loud thing fell and Gokudera saw who it is._

 _"JUUDAIME!"_

 _All then saw the fallen Brunet and immediately went to his side, even Reborn. Gokudera turn him around and his eyes were close. He raised him up for a bit._

 _"JUUDAIME, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera called out in desperate._

 _Yamamoto went on the other side to do the same thing as Gokudera, shaking him and trying to wake him up. He was also calling on his name. Lambo was worried as he keep calling out on his name too until everyone were now calling out for him._

 _Soon, Gokudera realize something, His body temperature is dropping. Hibari check on his pulse if ever he was still breathing and alive but… He doesn't sense it, or there's no pulse at all!_

 _They were all surprised… he… died._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Or so they think._

* * *

 _ **Meeting Shino**_

 _A place where there is no light but somehow can feel the warm from the sun and a woman's voice is calling out for you._

 _"Hey wake up. It's time for you to wake up. Come on WAKE UP!"_

 _Slowly, it's showing a blurred image and little by little is becoming clearer. A woman with a red baseball hat and wearing T-shirt, blue pants and shoes. That person was tapping his forehead like knocking to wake him up. That person slowly got up and looked at the person who woke him up. They were somewhere in the middle of the forest._

 _"Oh finally awake… How do you feel Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The woman asked him._

 _That person was Sawada Tsunayoshi. In age of 28 turn into a body of 14 years old. He was somehow confused on what's going on._

 _"E-eh? What? H-how!?" Tsuna was very confused on what happened._

 _"Calm down idiot, panicking won't solve anything and I'm sure he had thought you that." The woman said to him._

 _"Eh?" Tsuna was very confused but somehow calm a bit. The woman sighs then stood up. She asked him. "Do you remember how you got here?"_

 _Tsuna looked on the woman carefully and asked "Who are you first?"_

 _The woman introduced herself "I'm Shino, Shino Ravenhood."_

 _Tsuna observed her, thinking if he should trust her or not but seeing no danger around her, he then told her what happened, although he has no idea what happened after being swallowed by that light._

 _Shino silently listening to him and when his finished, she spoke "I see… it makes sense now." Tsuna gave a questioning look. She sigh and answered him, "You have travel from another world."_

 _Tsuna was silence, processing what she had heard "Eh?"_

 _"A parallel world, you have traveled one Sawada." Shino told him again in a clear way._

 _With a long silence, that's when he screams in surprised that he haven't done until his high school days._

 _"EHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wha-What do you mean I have travel from another world!? There's no way I mean I-"_

 _"Calm down will you, let me explain." Shino said as she covers her ears from his loudness. Tsuna calm himself. Shino sigh and clear her throat before speaking "The effect of it made you travel to another parallel world. From what I can think, only you are affected and… it's an extraordinary one."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You have traveled here without your body."_

 _Tsuna was now more than confuse. He look down to see his body and tab each one of his body to check if ever she was truly saying the truth but somehow he can feel himself and fine. He gave another questioning look and Shino somehow need to think of a way to make him understand it because as it said, an extraordinary one. Soon after a long and complicated explanation,_

 _"I see… so my flame right now is…" Tsuna trailed off, can't believe on his own situation right now._

 _Shino continued "Making a body for your soul and preventing you from disappearing. It was actually rare for our flames to protect us but yours is different. It protected you and it seems its holding your will to survive. Now we need to find a way for your flame to keep your body before they extinguished."_

 _"Wait… you mean…"_

 _"Yes. Any time that body will disappear so we need to hurry." She look around "If I remember correctly I have… heh got it!"_

 _Shino went away for a minute and soon came back with a chain and both lock and key. She hand it over to Tsuna. Looking confuse, even so he took it._

 _Shino then told him "Wear it. That will keep the flame from dying at the same time will prevent you using your Dying will Flame. So in other words you can't use your Hyper Dying Will mode as long as you wear it, unless you remove it by unlocking that lock. Those chains were Mammon's Chain or the Vindicare's chain. How I got it? Don't ask. Just wear it."_

 _"G-got it."_

 _Tsuna wore it and somehow its bit heavy but able to carry it. He stared at the lock and the key on his hand... he then looked at her._

 _"If my body is being used by my flame, then if I used my Hyper Dying Will Mode, there's a high chance of my disappearance… right?"_

 _Shino nod and add up "And you will truly die."_

 _"Tch! I need to return back and fast!" he stood up. "Do you know how can I return back to my world?"_

 _Shino looked at him and shook her head, telling him no. "I don't and this is my first time traveling to other parallel world too. The only solution I could think is to investigate this world and find a way to travel back, on our parallel world."_

 _"I see… wait, first time traveled?" Tsuna questioned, finding it suspicious._

 _Shino smirk "Looks like he really trained you well Sawada Tsunayoshi" she mumbles to herself. Tsuna was about to question on what she had said but was stop when she spoke to him "So, do you have whatever it takes for you to return back home?"_

 _"Of course I do! I have to return back no matter, they are waiting for me… hmm" he blushed when he next said "T-tha-that person is…"_

 _She smirks on sight, 'This young lad has a lover… huh'_

 _"… nghhh… I-in any case, everyone are waiting for me, I have to go back." Tsuna said in desperate._

 _Shino hum, liking his determination to return back home, "Very well then, I shall help you Sawada. I will help you return back home, I promise"_

 _Tsuna was delight to her words._

 _"Tha-thank you Shino-san! … But how do you know my name and why did you decide to help me so easily?" Tsuna asked her._

 _Shino pull down her hat "I have my own reasons… Also, I'm doing this because you are important to him."_

 _"Him?"_

 _"You'll know in right future. For now, we need to know what kind of world we had landed to."_

 _Tsuna gave a strange laugh "Yeah… ah!"_

 _Shino pull down her hat again to shadow her eyes and smirk. It somehow reminds him of Reborn on his fedora._

 _After that meeting, both of them became friends and trying to find a way to return him back to his world._ _They took an apartment soon, bit far from Namimori to stay safe._

 _As day's passes, Tsuna's flame began weakening and needed to find a solution before he completely disappeared. Shino somehow able to think about a way help him and prevent him from disappearing and that is to give her flames to him. Giving her flame to him can help him increase the power of his flame. Shino may have a mist flame but it is still good because Tsuna's flame was sky which is it accepts any kind of flames. They were somehow grateful to that. Shino continues to give flame to him at the same time, help him to get home._

* * *

 **Our Aid, Yua**

 _Month pass, Shino received telepathy from Tsuna's parallel world. She introduced herself as Yua and she will help them through their problem. Shino at first was suspicious on why she just suddenly pops out of nowhere and then told them she will help them. Her always answer was 'Because it was necessary for me to do so.'_

 _Yua was very different and very mysterious. She has a power that was too mysterious, one example was able to do telepathy from other parallel world such as now. She was also smart about how the world move more than Shino._

 _Also, Shino at first don't trust her… but seeing no choice, she believes on her and let her help them. Yua was somehow relief and do her part on her world._

 _Yua also able to update them on the recent happening on his world and also gave them shocking news. They believe Tsuna was dead and put him to his grave 10 months ago. They then realize that the flow of time between them and his world are different. A month for both Shino and Tsuna while in his world, its been 10 months._

 _"T-ten months… No… that… can't be" Tsuna was so shock to process the information he had heard._

 _Tsuna got depress. Pain can feel in his heart, not because they put his body on the grave but they believe he's dead and no longer expecting to come back. Shino was in silence for a while then talked to their aid which is Yua._

 _"Can you do something about it?" Shino asked to Yua._

 _Yua instead of answering, she said her plan to them._

 _"I'll take his body out and return its state as normal as possible. That's all I can do in this world. If I ever found a way to bring him back and I'll do so. Also I may help you about his flame supplies."_

 _Shino raise her eye brow "Wait, you can give him flame?"_

 _"If I can get the body and connect his body to his soul then why not. I can actually do that so no worries. If you ever thinking about sending his soul here and with my power to connect them together so his soul can return back here then I won't recommend that. One wrong move and he's gone. You have a power to see every future parallel world right? You should know that."_

 _Shino was quiet to that. Yes, she knows so she can't take a big risk to it. Shino somehow irritated on the inside because she knows too much than her. Just who was she?_

 _Yua continued "Also another reason, I have no power to fuse them together. We should think another alternative way of sending him here."_ _Yua stayed quiet after saying it. But somehow, she's beginning to make a plan for something in near future._

* * *

 **The Decimo in this world**

 _After many days had past ever since talking to their aid, Tsuna with two flames were now sending to him and also became his flame supplies. He also can communicate to Yua whenever she gives her flame to him. She also updates him on how they were doing. How she done that? Who knows._

 _According to her, so far their condition is worst after the loss of their boss. Tsuna is even more determining to return back for them._

 _The time came when Shino told him about the candidate of Vongola Decimo in this world._

 _"So it wasn't me? Me is lucky here." Tsuna said in a small smile, a bit jealous on his alternate self._

 _Shino shook her head "No that's not it. You were not chosen because you still haven't born in this world Sawada."_

 _Tsuna sweat drop to that. 'That's the only reason huh… then he's not lucky because soon he'll be drag to that world as well.' He thought to himself._

 _Tsuna gave a small laugh and asked "So who's the Decimo here?"_

 _"I don't know much information but, he's name is Kuroshi Ryoma. Has the blood of Vongola Sentimo. He got Gokudera Hayato by the way." She informed him. "From the looks of it, he will be the one who will run to your walkthrough Sawada." Shino told him, there was a disappointed tone within it._

 _Tsuna think for a bit and mumble his thought out loud "He got Gokudera-kun huh. Then Reborn is his tutor then."_

 _Shino nod as a yes._

 _Tsuna gave a small smile, a smile with pain within his eyes "I see… that's good. He'll become a great Decimo, just leave it to Reborn to do the job."_

 _Shino's eyes say the other way around "About that… that brat is impossible."_

 _Tsuna gave a questioning look "What do you mean?"_

 _Shino pull down her hat and her tone became serious."He's a failure Sawada. Maybe because of him the Vongola will be destroyed. Tell me, when you met Gokudera Hayato… after saving him, what did he told you? He's goal I mean."_

 _"To be my right man" Tsuna immediately answered._

 _"Precisely… Here is different. He just swore to become stronger to be worthy to be his subordinates. Why? Because… ahh" Shino became silence, somehow having a hard time on how she will put it into words. Until she gave up, "Words can't explain much. It's the best if you meet him personally."_

 _Tsuna freak out a bit, "Huh!? Why would I?"_

 _"I want to know your opinion about him and if you can, can you also help Reborn to tutor that brat?"_

 _"But then why?"_

 _Shino think for a minute before answering him, "Because he needs it"_

 _Tsuna gave a suspicious look, "I can't imagine you caring for this person Shino-san, especially calling him a brat, like you really didn't care anything about him. Is there reason you were hiding something?"_

 _Shino was bit shock but then smirk, 'He saw through it… well done Sawada' she clear her throat before giving her real reason on why she was asking a favor to him. "The real reason Sawada was because I fear something which may happened to this world."_

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _Shino took a bit silence before answering him, "The destruction of Vongola" Tsuna was bit surprise, she continued. "Not once I ever saw the destruction of Vongola Sawada and… I also want to see every world where the Vongola would return back to its rightful place, a Vigilante Group… you can say I care about Vongola Sawada."_

 _Tsuna can see her passion when she talks about Vongola. He can't help but admire her._

 _"Did you become part of the Vongola?" Tsuna asked in curiosity._

 _Shino smiled and shook her head, "I didn't but it became our tradition to watch over the Vongola from the shadow. It was actually on our bloodline you see… on the_ _past, our ancestor with the Vongola Primo had shared a powerful bond between each other without anyone knowing. My ancestor swore to him that he will keep watching over the Vongola, even to the next generation. But of course, without interfering to anything the Vongola do since our job was to watch over it and protect it from the dark, on the situation where Vongola has no power to fight over it."_

 _Tsuna was shock on his discovery about her. She watches over Vongola from the shadow even without joining to it._

 _Shino then smiled "Although it already ends to my generation, since I don't have any child except my brother who first died before me. My brother has a student, maybe he was the one who was next in line for us but I don't think so about that."_

 _"Student? Who?" Tsuna asked._

 _Shino just kept smiling and gave a teasing tone, "Secret"_

 _Tsuna was somehow disappointed that she won't tell him. Shino chuckle for a bit before following up her next word. "Don't be like that Sawada. Well let's leave that be… What do you say Sawada? Can you guide that brat?"_

 _Tsuna began thinking as what he should do. It was kinda nice to meet the Vongola Decimo here but he doesn't want to change any timeline in this world. He was bit confuse on what to do. He then observes Shino._

 _Shino was begging in a serious way. It seems even she doesn't like to make this favor for him, she has to for him to get better. Tsuna can understand and so he nod to agree on the favor._

 _The next day, Tsuna enroll there as a new student and Shino made sure to cover everything for him. That is where everything began, for him to meet this world's Vongola Candidate, Kuroshi Ryoma._

* * *

 **ON TSUNA'S PARALLEL WORLD**

 _It's been year now and year of 'Sawada Tsunayoshi's Death'… well not really the case. Been 2 months ever since she got a contact on Shino, been 1 month and 28 days ever since she dug out his body and 1 month and 25 days ever since she able to recover his body condition._

 _All the pass days, she was working everything she can to find a solution but until the end still nothing. She has an option but rather put it as her trump card and work with another way beside it but still no luck. Day passes and she is sure that the flow of time is different from here._

 _She was now working on the underground alone._ _She wears sleeveless red coat, blue T-shirt, black pants and shoes. Her hair is black but has a zigzag red hair pattern on her top hair like she's wearing a headband. She also wears a blue necklace that has a weird pattern creature and also has that pattern on her right upper below which is blue color. It's like a tattoo. She also has a blue eyes and katana on her left waist._

 _She was right now sat on a wooden arm chair, thinking deeply on something._

 _'In that time, I'm sure the Ring Conflict has already begun… I think I need to use the trump card now.'_

 _She stood up and stared at the big door on her left side for a minute and then walked away. She went outside the cave and made a deep breath. She raised her two hands and something forming is coming out on her hands. It created on arrow on her right hand and bow on the left hand. She stared at the arrow and closes her eyes to concentrate and began to glow for a bit. After her concentration, her glowing disappeared. She opened her eyes and made a ready a stance to shoot, targeting the sky._

 _"Seven location lock… go."_

 _She release the arrow as it went straight to the sky and became a speed of a shooting star that surprisingly, it was divided to seven arrows and fly away in different locations._

* * *

 **Vongola Mansion, Gokudera Hayato's Office**

 _He was working with the paper works alone. Some where the boss's work and some is his. He is frustrated and tired. It seems he hasn't slept not just day but might be more than a month. His eye bags were big that indicates his tardiness but still continue for the sake of Vongola. Lambo right now is with him, although he is not helping, he is trying to support him like if he needs something like coffee, food or water, anything beside paper works._

 _"Maybe it's time for you to rest Bakadera" Lambo told him. He is actually worried for Gokudera's condition._

 _"Shut up" Gokudera said to him._

 _Gokudera still continue while Lambo just sigh in defeat. No matter what he does, he can't convince him to rest. After all, the only person who can make him stop was their boss, Tsuna. But right now, he is… surprisingly, they felt an attempt attack and both get down before two arrows hit them. They were stop on the floor. The window is open so no one would get any alarm except them._

 _"What? An under attack? Attempt attack?" Lambo said in bit panic_

 _"No Stupid Cow" Gokudera said as he looked on the arrows._

 _Lambo got confuse and so he looked at it closely, the arrows turn into a letter, both has the name for the senders. One is his name and the other was for Gokudera. Gokudera look outside first to see the person who done it but see no one except the guards who didn't notice anything. He turns around and saw Lambo took his letter and opened it. He read and so Gokudera went to him and also read his letter… it wasn't a letter but a map, indicating the place they needed to go._

 _"Where is this place?" Lambo asked._

 _Gokudera got suspicious and took his and opened it. It also the same as Lambo which is a map. He looked closely and found something below the map, a word says,_

 _._

 _"COME ALONE,"_  
 _"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH YEAR AGO, ABOUT YOUR BOSS"_

 _._

 _This took both of their attention._

 _Lambo looked to Gokudera "Ba-Bakadera"_

 _Gokudera looking closely on the letter said "Let's go."_

 _Lambo just nod and they both prepare to go… alone._

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi is Alive**

 _2 hours after receiving the letter at the same time their travel heading to the location, they have both arrive. They took out their weapon just in case. They went inside the forest in caution. As they walked ahead, something surrounding them, it's a mist and covers their surroundings._

 _"Bakadera!" Lambo shouted._

 _"Stay on guard!" Gokudera told to the panicking Cow._

 _It slowly clear and they were in somewhere space where only can see white. It is not even a room but like an empty space._

 _Gokudera looked around in confuse "Where…!"_

 _They turn around to point his gun on the felt presence and so is Lambo. Surprisingly, it was Reborn who's also pointing his gun on them. They then lowered their weapons._

 _Gokudera was shocked to see him "Re-Reborn-san"_

 _Reborn narrowed his eyes to them "Were you also summoned?"_

 _Lambo made a confuse look "Summoned?"_

 _"Wait, you got a letter too Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked._

 _Reborn shows his from his pocket. A second later, two more people added, those two were Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei._

 _Yamamoto looked to them in confuse "Eh? Gokudera?"_

 _"You were also here?" Ryohei asked them._

 _Gokudera looked at them carefully before asking "Baseball Freak and Turf Top… you got a letter too right?"_

 _Yamamoto answered him "Huh? Ye-yeah. It happened after I got done to my mission."_

 _"Same for me on my gym." Ryohei said to answer his question._

 _"Wha-what's going on?" Lambo was so confused on why they were sent some letters, especially something about their boss._

 _Reborn was thinking and then said "From what I can guess, it's gathering the Guardians."_

 _Gokudera looked to Reborn "Wait… you mean…"_

 _One person came out and it was Hibari Kyoya. Then two people came, those two were Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro._

 _"Eh!" Surprised Chrome said._

 _Hibari just narrowed his eyes on him._

 _"Kufufufu what a gathering it could be." Mukuro said as he looked on everyone._

 _"Just what's happening?" Ryohei asked, also becoming confused like Lambo._

 _They then heard a woman's voice, "You're all here."_

 _They got alert and look around to find the voice coming from._

 _They again heard her voice "Head straight, enter the cave, I'll meet you there."_

 _The space change, bringing them back on the forest but a different one from the once they had come from. They can see the path heading straight._

 _Lambo looked to them and asked "What should we do? Follow or…"_

 _Without replying, Hibari went ahead, followed up by Reborn, then both Mukuro and Chrome. Knowing they had made a choice, they followed. As they go, they had seen the cave which might be the place that the voice was talking about. When they arrive there, flames came out, giving them light on the road. They continue to keep going until they got on the deepest part. They had seen a wooded chair and table, pens and papers around the table, small shelf books with few books and large door on the right side._

 _They first check the place around, Gokudera checking the papers and it seems about the time and space research but a different one. Its goal was sending a soul but the other details were so complicated for him to understand._

 _"What the heck are these?" Gokudera said as he looked on the papers._

 _Yamamoto called him out "Gokudera"_

 _They looked at the large door, Ryohei opened the door with his brute of strength and it opened. They all went in. It was dark and on the center ahead was an orange flame. It's the only thing that gives light the place. They look around and that's when they have noticed someone below on the orange flame, a body lying on the bed like it was sleeping. It was the body to the Guardian's boss and Reborn's Student, Sawada Tsunayoshi. His body is still not decomposed and still in good condition. They all went to him except Reborn who just narrowed his eyes and seems angry, Mukuro and Hibari._

 _Gokudera called him out "Juudaime"_

 _His body is still cold, like dead._

 _"Just who will take his body from his grave?" Yamamoto asked, not believing he'll see his body again._

 _The woman's voice answered him "That would be me."_

 _They all turn around at the same time, Reborn point the gun to her, Hibari ready his tonfas and Mukuro's trident on her. That person was Yua. She seems not scared on it and still calm._

 _"Thank you for coming, I been waiting for your arrival." Yua told them._

 _Reborn narrowed his eyes on her, a bit growl on his voice when he asked "Who are you?"_

 _Yua introduce herself to them "The names Yua and I am here to explain to you about what happened to him."_

 _They all stay quiet, ready to listen at the same time ready to attack. She just sighs and began explaining._

 _"What I'm about to tell you is the truth. First of all, your precious boss is not dead." They all react but was cut by her. "It is because at that time, he tried to stop the spread of that thing right? I don't know what's it called but let's just call it a nuclear flame bomb. That thing can destroy the space on everything it touch, I'm sure that scientist called Verde told you to run but it was too late. No matter what you do, all of you will die and so this world but, someone able to stop it. That is your boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. By using the Zero Point Breakthrough, he able to stop it and so is the effect of the Nuclear Space Bomb but it changes its property."_

 _"Change?" Chrome asked._

 _Yua answered "Property to send anyone near to it to other parallel world."_

 _They were all surprise._

 _Yamamoto spoke "S-send to parallel world? Is that possible?"_

 _Yua answered him "No but it became yes. The most nearest were all of you but it only took you boss, why? That is what I do not know. Also, the thing that has been send to another parallel world was his soul."_

 _Shocking truth at the same time, an alarming one._

 _"If his soul was send and left his body, which would mean…" Reborn trailed off, Yua continued "Yes, he'll die. But don't worry, his flame is protecting him, creating a body to be his vessel. He's very resolve to survive and return back home was keeping him alive."_

 _They were relief, they always though he is dead but it wasn't. He's alive, their boss, their Tsuna is alive._

 _Yua then said "Someone was with him that keeping him alive and safe. She was also trying to do her best to find a way for him to return back here. I'm also trying to find mine here but still no luck to it."_

 _Gokudera remembering the papers on the table, "Then those papers were…" Yua answered him "Research of my own… right now I want you all to-"_

 _She was cut by Chrome when she said "The flame is swaying"_

 _The orange flame was swaying and also bit dying._

 _This alarmed Yua "You got to be kidding me!"_

 _Yua run heading to his body without care even if they attack. She took out her ring from her right hand and burst out her flame. Her flame was violet which indicates she's a cloud flame user and concentrate. It soon flow and went to Tsuna's body. She's giving her flame to him._

 _"Wha-what's going on?" Ryohei asked, seeing her panic makes him panic as well for Tsuna, his little brother._

 _Yua look up to see the orange flame._

 _"That flame indicates his Dying Will Flame. If it's gone, it also means he's dead. This flame monitors his flame within his soul." Yua look at them. "His Dying Will can't always keep up for more than a month so you may not know it but he is always near to his death but somehow we able to find a way to keep his Dying Will from dying. That is to give our Dying will flame to him. From her is directly to him while for me is to his body. At the same time, once I give my flame to him, it also serves as my communication to his soul." In her mind 'At the same time, I don't need to use my power to communicate to them.'_

 _"So that means you can talk directly to his soul, right?" Mukuro said to them, clearing if his guess was true._

 _Yua nod "Yes, if he'll allow you to do it that is."_

 _After that statement, Yua heard Tsuna's voice from her head._

 _"Were you talking to someone Yua-san?" Tsuna asked her._

 _Yua was startled a bit on the sudden voice and answered him "Oh yeah. Don't worry this people are fine."_

 _" I-I see"_

 _They seems bit confuse but they can guess who she was talking to. Only Yua can hear his voice because she's giving her dying will flame to him. She continue to monitor the orange flame which is still swaying but seems became fast and look at the body again._

 _"Sawada tell me, did you use your Hyper Dying Will Mode?" Yua asked him seriously._

 _"Ah… we-well" It seems it's true_

 _She heard Shino's sigh and told her "He did Yua, to save a certain guardian of his."_

 _Yua sighs, "Sawada do you know that using your Hyper Dying Will Mode can endanger your life?"_

 _"B-b-but" Yua cut him" enough… kids these days."_

 _"Hey is Juudaime's life is in danger?" Gokudera asked as he narrowed his eyes to her._

 _Yua looked to him and answered him "Not much but can be a yes. Well since all of you are here, mind helping me?"_

 _Gokudera willingly volunteer himself "I'll do it, tell me what to do?"_

 _Yua nod and said "Bring out your flame and concentrate, make sure your will and feelings can make him sense it. Giving him flame also means trying to be accepted by him."_

 _Gokudera nod "Got it."_

 _Gokudera brought out his storm Vongola Ring and went beside his Juudaime. He brought out his Dying will flame and concentrate._

 _'Juudaime… Juudaime… Juudaime'_

 _Yua just waited._

 _Back to the world on where Tsuna's soul is, both he and Shino are on their apartment on where both of them were staying. Shino was giving her mist flame on Tsuna who was sitting on his bed and relaxing himself. That's when he felt another flame beside both Shino and Yua's flame._

 _Shino seeing his surprise asked "What's wrong?"_

 _"Another flame is trying to reach me." Tsuna told her._

 _Shino nod "Then concentrate and be careful on every flame you're trying to accept. Know the flame's identity first."_

 _Tsuna nod and concentrate. He made his mind blank to hear the voice that's coming from another flame. As he concentrates, he can sense a strong resolve and its will calling out on him. That's when he finally figures out who it is._

 _In Yua, Reborn and the Guardian's world and place, Gokudera's flame soon move, heading to Tsuna's body and merge. Now his flame is going to his body and that's when he heard his precious boss voice._

 _"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna's voice called out._

 _"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out him in surprise._

 _Everyone was surprise by his sudden reaction._

 _"Gokudera-kun is that really you?" Tsuna asked, can't believe he was now talking to one of his friend, his real friend._

 _Gokudera smiled really happily "Yes Juudaime, it's me Gokudera Hayato your right man… ngh"_

 _Gokudera began to cry as he kneels down and began to apologize by smashing his head on the ground repeatedly and also a strong one that made his head almost bleed._

 _"I'M VERY SORRY JUUDAIME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" A cried out Gokudera said._

 _He continues to apologize and Tsuna is trying to calm him down._

 _"I-it's alright Gokudera-kun, it's not your fault so please stop apologizing!"_

 _They continue to do that. Yamamoto got thinking and went beside Gokudera. He brought out his Rain Vongola Ring and then ignite his dying will flame and concentrate._

 _To Tsuna and Shino's world and place, Tsuna have sense another flame and concentrate. As soon as he found out, he accepted it and felt the flame has merge within him._

 _"Ya-Yamamoto" Tsuna said, glad to feel his flame from him._

 _He can hear both Gokudera who was still apologizing and Yamamoto's voice who began to laugh, but this laugh is a relief laugh. He can truly say Tsuna was actually alive._

 _"Tsuna I'm glad… I'm…" Yamamoto said and about to apologize but Tsuna cut him off._

 _"Don't be Takeshi, what's important is you are all safe. Thank goodness you all did."_

 _"Tsuna… wha-what are you saying? Because of us you were in this situation… and…"_

 _"Juudaime we did an terrible mistake on you… that… we-"_

 _"I already know that Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. You all are not in fault." Tsuna told them in reassurance._

 _In Yua, Reborn and the Guardian's world and place,_

 _"Juudaime"_

 _"Tsuna"_

 _Even in those words, they still fill guilty about it. About not knowing he was actually alive after burring him to a grave… they are far worse than any human kind [for them]_

 _Soon, they all decide to give their flames to him. Lambo, Ryohei, Mukuro and Hibari took out their rings. They pull out their Dying Will Flame for him. Chrome joins hands to Mukuro, because they are both Mist Guardians and Ring holders. Chrome also send her will and resolve on Mukuro's ring for him to talk to her precious boss. A little second, their flames were accepted and their flame made a flow and merge to his body. They have finally heard his voice._

 _"Everyone" They heard Tsuna's voice._

 _Lambo was overjoyed "Tsuna-nii"_

 _"To the EXTREME! Sawada you're alive" Ryohei shouted a bit, glad to see him he was really alive._

 _Hibari didn't spoke but called him in his mind, happy that he was also alive like the others. 'Omnivore'_

 _"Kufufufu you're truly alive Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro was also glad to hear his voice._

 _Chrome cried in joy "Bossu, I'm so glad you're alive."_

 _Yua just smiled and looked at the orange flame. It's already stable and also getting larger and larger. This is a good progress for him. She stopped giving her flame and went away to give them time. She stops when she passes through on Reborn who in gaze, called out to her._

 _"This is not just the only reason I called you all here, I'll tell you the details later… Reborn" Yua told him._

 _Reborn observed her and spoke "How do you know my name? Who really are you?"_

 _Yua smiled a bit "Just a passing by traveler and also on the mission to help the little lamb to his problems. That's all I can say."_

 _Yua soon went out the room. Reborn walk heading to his student's body and used the void pacifier he has before to give his flame on his student who was accepted without any second thought. He had also heard his voice._

 _"Reborn" Tsuna called out, really happy to meet his flame._

 _Reborn gave a serious tone "You better explain things about what's going on Dame Tsuna."_

 _"Ah… yes." Tsuna replied, even so, happy to hear him._

 _To Tsuna and Shino's world and place, Shino also stop giving him flame and slowly went out the room to give them time to talk privately. Tsuna was somehow glad and very happy. His Family, his true family is finally getting closer to him. This is the day where he truly became happy and been encourage on everything that's been happening to him._

* * *

 **Just a dream**

He woke up and saw himself on the bed. He slowly rises up and looks around. It seems he is in Vongola's guess room and from the door was Shino, standing between the door.

"Finally awake Sawada. Glad you did." Shino told him.

"Ye-yeah… did I get a long time sleep?" he asked in a small smile.

Shino nod "Yes you did. You made us worry. Not just me but your family on your world as well. I did the explanation on your stead but make sure to apologize to them later."

Tsuna remembering a certain person will surely kill him "Tha-thank you Shino-san. I will gladly do that later, if they ever want to talk to me again."

"They surely will." Shino said in small smile.

Shino went on the table. She gets a glass of water and went to him and then give it to him. He gladly took it and drinks it. When he's done, he gave it back to her and she put it on the side table.

"Tell me, what did you dream? You seem to be happy?" Shino asked as she sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Well… I just dream about the past."

"I see, I won't ask no longer... By the way, that brat is looking for you, he wanted to apologize or something."

"I see…" Tsuna said, worried was evident to his eyes. He was worried whenever he would decide to stay the way he was or change.

Shino seeing that asked him "Don't worry Sawada. I'm sure that brat had learned his lesson. Remember, because you had risk your life just to show him that he was never alone right? Also, message from your Guardians, 'If that brat still haven't learn, leave him be and never help him again.' They are worried for you more than him idiot."

Tsuna smiled a bit, thinking his real Guardians worrying about him "Those guys really…"

"I think that was natural for them to say that Sawada so don't blame them."

"Hahahaha…Thank you."

Shino smiled a bit then stood up to her sit. "There is something I need to do. Rest for now"

Tsuna nod in response. He really can tell she really care for him. He really doesn't know why at the same time, she's really familiar to Reborn.

Shino walks away and then left the room. Realizing he was now alone, he took a deep breath and smiled. For some reason, he felt successful to her favor which he was glad that he had accepted it.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **phew, somehow I did it. How was this chapter? If ever asking why your author name that thing Nuclear flame bomb is because I actually have no idea about the name. It just pop out to my mind.**

 **Thank you to all readers, reviews, followers and favorites. Hope you all like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Realization**

Somewhere room, Ryoma was on the bed as he kept thinking about his battle against Tsuna.

" _Becoming a Vongola Boss is not a game, taking the position could also mean inheriting the famiglia's sin and also, could lead you to your own destruction"_

" _A boss must have a goal in life"_

" _You must learn how to forgive and trust"_

" _You're not the only one who had experience pain Ryoma."_

"I'm not the only one" Ryoma mumble to himself as he remember how Tsuna told him about his subordinate's past. They were too also painful. Some of them were more than painful than he had experience and… it wasn't just him that able to feel betrayal to his old best friends but he too also experience it and also… forgive them.

'How can you easily forgive them Tsuna?' Ryoma can't help but wonder. Why? Why did he forgive them so easily and accepted them again? He doesn't understand.

As he keeps thinking, he heard someone was knocking. He can't help but groan, who ever that person is, that person just disturb his thinking.

The person on the other side of the door kept knocking that made Ryoma irritate and sat up to his bed.

"What is it!?" Ryoma shouted, it was clear to his voice that he was irritated.

"Just informing that Sawada is awake brat. You want to see him right? Then go" The voice told him which made him surprise.

'It was the girl that carried Tsuna… who was she? Oh, she said his temporary Guardian… right?' Ryoma thought to himself as he was trying to remember her.

He then immediately went out to bed and opened the door, expecting her to be there but was no longer there. He sigh, maybe that woman still don't like him.

'Tsuna is awake now… should I go or…' Ryoma can't help but doubt. He admits to himself, he was afraid to see him. He had realize his mistake and he had done already too much stupid things all because of that. Thinking back, Tsuna really cared about him as he was there and always scolding him. Because of that kindness, he seems regret on not listening to him at all.

Too much fraustration that made his mind hurt.

'UGHHHHHHHH! I'LL GO NOW!' Ryoma thought as he immediately walked out the room, heading to Tsuna's room which was also Reborn's room.

From afar, Shino was still there, watching him. She can't help but sigh but then gave a small smile. She left after that.

Ryoma soon arrive on the entrance and now seems nervous.

'I'm here… what now?' he asked himself. 'Should I go in? Or…'

Before he could think more, a sudden voice made him almost jump from shock.

"Ryoma if you were there then open the door and come in." it was Tsuna's voice. He seems really expecting his arrival.

Ryoma gulp for a moment before he slowly opened the door. that was when he saw Tsuna, awake and already fine. He was smiling for him.

"Come in Ryoma, you wanted to talk to me, right?" Tsuna said which made Ryoma gulp once again.

Ryoma slowly went in and closed the door. he look around if ever there was someone other than him was here.

"No one's here Ryoma, come on and have a sit." Tsuna said to him.

Ryoma for some reason, his nervousness vanish then Tsuna talk in assurance. He obligate as he went to him and sat on the chair just beside the bed.

"H-How are you doing Tsuna? I-I heard you collapse after beating me." Ryoma said, seems bit nervous now that they are close together.

Tsuna replied to him with a smile, glad that he can see somehow see the changes. "I'm fine Ryoma, although some people scolded me I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine, very fine T-Tsuna… just that… I'm embarrass around you"

"You mean I humiliate you"

Ryoma can't help but pale, "You really mark your word Tsuna"

Tsuna can't help but chuckle "You may blame the certain person who always give hell out of me"

"Hell?" Ryoma asked in question look.

Tsuna just smiled and finally asked, "How do you feel now Ryoma?"

Ryoma's widen a bit but then look down. He doesn't know what to say, all he know was… "I'm bit… grateful to you… for being there for me and… guiding me…"

Tsuna was now truly happy, he able to guide the lost lamp from his lose way. His sacrifice and almost death was truly paid off.

"Then… I hope if I could scold you if you don't mind." Tsuna said which earn him a questioning look.

* * *

 **Shino's Identity**

On the Boss office, Timoteo, the Vongola 9th was talking to Reborn alone.

"Reborn could you at least tell me who that kid name Sawada Tsunayoshi was? He was too mysterious within my own eyes and I want answer." Timoteo said, more like demanded to know the truth about Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn can't help but sigh, "9th I'll tell you if he wanted to tell you. Beside I already assured you that they were not enemies."

"But still Reborn I-" Before Timoteo could continue, a voice interrupted him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Vongola ninth boss, Timoteo."

Both look on the person who owns the voice and it was Shino. She was there and just entered the room, without knocking. Reborn kept his eyes on her while Shino walk, heading to the ninth.

Timoteo asked, "How was he?"

"He's fine now, thanks for letting us stay here for a while." Shino said with a small smile.

Timoteo just nod on the reply and then asked a serious matter. "Can you tell me? What do you mean by the Vongola 10th?"

"Just as I said ninth, he's the Vongola boss. Vongola Decimo, from another parallel world."

Timoteo's eyes widen as he heard the word parallel world. Vongola Decimo? From the other parallel world!? Shino just smirk, knowing how confuse he is. She decide to sit on the empty sit which was in front of her was Reborn and on the boss sit was Timoteo. She then decides to tell the details for him since Reborn already heard it from Tsuna.

"A certain incident happened to the world where Sawada came from. Sawada Tsunayoshi on that world was the current Vongola Decimo and might be shocking for you that he was also your trust worth advisor's son."

"What!? IEMITSU'S SON!?" Timoteo was indeed shock.

Shino can't help but sigh, and then nod. "He is and it seems they have a fight so right now, Sawada was very irritated every time he heard the name of his father."

Reborn remembering back on the day on the hospital, he was indeed angry which he didn't mind. Shino then continue explaining.

"On their world, Cronux Famiglia began to conduct experiments about Dying Will Flame. Through the collection of every kind of people's flame, dead or alive, they were forming it together, hoping to make a powerful flame that could exceed the living Dying Will Flames. They also desire the Trinisette for their glorious experiment or so forth."

'Wait, I never heard about this' Reborn thought as he continue to listen to her.

"How did they able to get a flame from the dead was actually a mysterious, even for me, but I have some suspicious. Dying Will Flame was created by our will, our flaming will to be an exact word. Those who posses those dying will were living beings and the only thing I could think about how they could take a Dying will flame from the dead was because of taking a dead body and use it as the vessel of the forming flame instead. Using the combined flame of different kinds of people can awaken the dead soul's will."

"Using a dead body as a vessel?" Timoteo questioned and Shino nod. "But how is that possible? No, it was impossible!" Timoteo reasoned, not believing on her statement.

Shino nod, admitting that she too doesn't believe that was possible "But knowing the future technologies… it could make it possible these days." She sighs, thinking how troublesome it is when people kept evolving. There might be the day where the dead can return back to life using robot as their body. Oh boy, just thinking many possibilities in the future might explode her.

"What happened next?" Timoteo asked.

"Vongola with the Arcobaleno and Gesso Famiglia helped one another to take down this famiglia. They succeed but their experiment got lost control as they all fought against it. In the end, the experimental flame explodes which could actually result the destruction of the world and also their death but Sawada done something to prevent it from happening."

"He used his power to protect them and save them." Reborn said.

"That's right and it also result him to be separate to his body and was sent to another parallel which happened to be here Timoteo." Shino somehow end the story. "Our aid whose name was Yua called that thing Nuclear Flame Bomb since it became like a bomb in the end… Right now, his body was form thanks to his strong will to survive, also a will to go back home. Of course he won't last long so I told him never use his Hyper Dying Will Mode and even Dying Will Flame if he doesn't want to die but in order for that brat to learn, he entered on the danger zone which really could endanger his life."

Timoteo was really surprise on all sudden information that was being told to him. He can't believe it and it wasn't easy to believe on it either.

Shino who can see the disbelief look of Timoteo can't help but smirk and pull down a bit of her hat. "I know it's hard to believe on someone from another parallel world just come here ninth but it was the truth and you know that your intuition never lie to you."

It was true. Timoteo's Intuition was telling him it was the truth, no lies at all. Now thinking about it…

"Who was the vessel?" Timoteo asked.

Shino continue to smirk and stood up on her sit, like telling the conversation was over. She was about to leave when Reborn spoke.

"Wait" Shino stop and look back to Reborn who was giving a really and deadly serious aura. "By chance… are you…"

Shino's smirk turn into a small smile and answered him before he could continue it. "I'm sorry Reborn but I am not the person you know. I am her, but in other parallel world."

Reborn can't help but surprise, can no longer hold it. "W-what do you mean? You're same as him?"

"Which he doesn't know until now Reborn… the dead vessel they had used was my body. Maybe knowing my occupation on the mafia world, they decide to find my grave and use me... or what they truly after was my brother's grave but too bad they didn't found it, they choose me instead." Shino said. She truly not like it at the same time might be grateful. If she wasn't the one, she wouldn't have able to guide the Vongola Decimo and help him on his problem.

Reborn can't help but look down. 'It wasn't her, well of course… I mean… she's…'

Reborn then felt a warm hand on his cheek. Looking up, it was Shino, giving her gentle smile to him.

"Reborn I'm very sure my counterpart told you never hold back your emotions. Cry if you want to cry, shout if you want to shout, laugh if you want to laugh and smile when you want to smile. Never ever hide your true emotions. That will only make an assassin turn weak, feeling no emotions means your nothing more than a dead corpse. "

Reborn can't help but smile on the nostalgic words. The person who always scold him, train him and gave hell out of him other than his teacher, the person who showed him the love of the mother and open his life and future.

"Then… even if she is not you… I'm glad to see you again… Shino" Reborn said, his happiness was too obvious to his tone.

Shino can't help but smile even more, "I am too… my brother's student, Reborn"

Both were smiling to one another. Only one person was shock at the same time confuse, it was Timoteo. Shock at everything he had discover, add up the sudden changes of Reborn and confuse because of why he knew her.

"Who truly are you?" Timoteo can't help but ask it out.

Shino smirk as she adjust her hat and said, "Shino Ravenhood. The reason why I know about Reborn was because he was the student of my dead Brother. Heard about the Seven Weiss?"

'Seven Weiss? Isn't that group was…' Timoteo can't help but trailed off.

He remember that name and he could never that name because it was one of the most legend group of assassin that can complete any mission was given to them. Truly a strongest people who were only total of seven and already capable of destroying any strong Famiglia around their time, they can even fight against strong military country around the world with no problem. Even his mother, the Vongola 8th on her time got herself in trouble because of them. Out of all famiglia who had dared to attack Vongola, only they had almost succeeded. Why almost? No one knows but one thing is for sure, they didn't stop because they were losing, the real reason was unknown to everyone until now.

Shino seeing he knew about the group smirk wider. "That group was being lead by my brother and I'm his right hand. We were the shadow of the Vongola who kept watching over it."

"Watch over it? You're wrong!" Timoteo immediately reject. "You Seven Weiss give trouble to every single thing. You all always appear in public and challenge every country that you all cross and even fought against us. I don't know why you stop on your attack back then but your group gave us too many sacrifice of life just to protect this Famiglia!"

Shino's smirk disappeared and raise her right eye brow instead, "We did that?"

"YES!" Timoteo immediately answered.

Shino look to Reborn to confirm it. Reborn nod, telling her it was the truth. Shino can't help but sigh.

"So we're different on this world. In our world, we Seven Weiss were shadow watchers of Vongola Famiglia, although right now there were no longer left. Vongola themselves doesn't know about us since we watch from the dark but we protect them without letting them know it." Shino told them which surprise both Reborn and Timoteo.

"You watch over Vongola? Why?" Reborn can't help but ask her.

"Our past ancestor made a promise to Vongola Primo that he will watch over Vongola until to the next generation. That's how it began." Shino answered. She then murmured to herself, "Looks like I forgot to research about our occupation on this world."

Timoteo then look to Reborn, "And you are the student of the Seven Weiss Leader Reborn?"

"Yeah and their adventure was too crazy more than I could imagine they could be." Reborn said, can't help but remember the past.

"So there's no difference from us" Shino said as she too can't help but remember the past where everyone was still alive and live happily. She then looks to Timoteo and asked, "Are there any more questions? I want to leave now and see how those two Skies were doing."

Only one question pop to his mind and asked it. "Will there be chances you two could return back to your world?"

Shino thinking about it can't help but gave her worried expression. "I hope so ninth. I'm fine if I can't go back since I'm dead to begin with and just waiting for the day this body wore off and die but… I'm worried for Sawada. I promise to him I will find a way for him to return back home which I will do whatever it takes to do so… he has to go back… his friends were waiting for him after all."

Timoteo can't help but nod at the same time pity her situation. Reborn on the other hand was confused what to feel on her statement. Should he be angry or just pity since… her statement was somehow… true.

"Does my counterpart self don't know about you?" Reborn asked.

"Which I'm grateful he doesn't Reborn." Shino said, somehow serious she meant it. "If he knew… he'll get a double heart attack which I might found it funny to see."

Reborn can't help but frown, "Are you worried about me or not?"

"How about both Reborn" Shino gave a teased expression which Reborn look away, somehow disappointed to her.

* * *

 **The Bad Feeling**

Evening came and Tsuna was now alone on the room. He seems doing something serious which can already say that he doesn't want anyone to know about. It took little longer before he was finish and hid it on a bag which was Reborn's bag.

He sighs as he went back to his bed and then smile. That's was when the door opened. Tsuna saw both Shino and Reborn who was on her shoulder came in.

"Ohh seems happy Sawada" Shino said as she saw him smiling.

Tsuna smiled even more, "I guess I am Shino-san. Did you explain everyone about us?"

"Only to the ninth Sawada" Shino said as she sat on the couch. Reborn jump down on the couch and sat there.

"Did Dame Ryoma come here?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna nod, "He did Reborn. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto came after I gave a bit lecture to Ryoma. We also played cards which we found it fun. Somehow I can also see Ryoma opening his heart to them."

"For some reason, I can see your turning a child Sawada. You're a Vongola Boss, a boss should think high and superior more than anyone else." Shino said to him, more like lectured to him.

"Shut up" Tsuna said in glare on Shino's statement about him. Reborn just smile, somehow glad that Dame Ryoma was starting to change his way of thinking.

"You're really a great help Tsuna, I thank you for the behalf of the Vongola in this world." Reborn said to him, even in a baby voice, it was clear he was sincere on his words.

Tsuna was bit surprise but then smiled happily "It's the small thing I can do Reborn so no problem."

The two can't help but smile for him. Tsuna then look out the window and became sadden for a bit.

"I hope nothing bad happened" Tsuna murmured but both had heard it as their smile drop and narrowed their eyes on him. They can tell, it was his Hyper Intuition was reacting and knew one thing.

Danger is coming.

* * *

 **The Unknown Enemy**

Next morning outside the Vogola Mansion, Tsuna made a surprise game for Ryoma and his Famiglia. He tied their feet to each one of them as they were all stick together… except for Chrome who was just watching them, Lambo and Hibari out of sight.

"Wha-what the heck is this Tsuna!?" Ryoma asked as he move his feet but can't move much due to his right feet was tied to Yamamoto's left feet and his left feet was tied to Gokudera's right feet.

Tsuna nod as he see it good, "It's a training Ryoma, to increase the teamwork between you and your famiglia, you all must know how to work together. We'll start with easy game. If the four of you can reach whenever Hibari-san located, you win. You have the two hours limit so let the time begin!"

"T-training?" Ryoma can't help but sweat drop. Gokudera glared at him, "Hey you! It's very rude for you to tie my Juudaime's feet without any permission!"

"I got the permission from Reborn Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said, somehow there was a glint of irritation. Gokudera can't help but gulp, if its Reborn then he can never argue at all. Tsuna smirk, somehow he can finally control Gokudera. 'My real Gokudera-kun was far better than him' he thought to himself.

He look up on the sky, somehow bit worried and return his gaze to them. He gave his smile, more like a smirk, "Everyone time is running, please find Hibari-san if you want to finish that. If you didn't able to find him, Reborn will be the one who will give you punishment. It was his word by the way."

Ryoma can't help but pale, remembering his hell with Reborn will surely kill him.

Yamamoto laughs at it, "Let's do it everyone!" he seems excited and enjoying this.

"YEAH IN EXTREME, I'LL SURELY FIND HIBARI IN NO TIME!" Ryohei shouted, seems excited to it.

Gokudera grunted, not liking to have a choice but do so, same to Ryoma.

"YOSSS! LET'S FIND HIBARI!" Ryohei shouted as he immediately run, not noticing that the other three was being drag in a harsh way.

"IDIOT!" Tsuna heard Gokudera shouted. It seems Ryohei run too much fast that Tsuna no longer see them.

Tsuna sigh but then smiled, somehow there was a resemblance on his family here and his real family on his home world. He looks on the side to see Chrome, still quiet and staring at him. He decides to walk, heading to her.

"Can I stand with you?" Tsuna asked kindly when he was now in front of her.

Chrome was bit surprise on his sudden kindness but then nod. Tsuna smiled gladly as he stood up beside her. It was silence for both of them, none of the two dared to talk, until Tsuna decide to break the silence.

"You can ask me anything if you wanted to… Rokudo Mukuro" Tsuna said.

Chrome was bit surprise on his words but then smirk, her voice also change and it was familiar to someone which he knows who.

"You are an indeed a mysterious person… Sawada Tsunayoshi" Chrome in the voice of Rokudo Mukuro. It seems Mukuro used her body to watch over him and now talk to him.

Tsuna's smile didn't waver, "You finally stop acting Mukuro… it seems Ryoma can't sense you."

"Indeed" Mukuro said as he chuckle. He looked to Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Who really are you? You are far different from many others, I can also see you are not just a mare 14 years old kid."

"Don't call me kid Mukuro" Tsuna said in frown but then smiled, "As for the answer of your question… just someone from another parallel world."

Chrome, more like Mukuro narrowed her (his) eyes on him, "What do you mean?"

"As I said Mukuro" Tsuna said, not minding the suspicious look he was giving to him. "I'm not from this world, I came from another parallel world, different than this one. I'm just someone who was trying to find my way home… those the answer satisfy you?"

Mukuro observe him, still thinking that he was making a lie story which irritates him. Tsuna who could somehow see that sigh.

"If you don't want to believe me then that is your choice Mukuro… just… protect Chrome no matter what."

"Kufufufu and why would I listen to you?" he asked, somehow there was an irritation tone in it.

Tsuna didn't mind and answered him, "Because she will be someone who will soon become precious to you."

Tsuna then walked away, leaving a wide eyes shock of Chrome Dokuro which was actually Rokudo Mukuro.

Somewhere, Sasagawa Ryohei, Gokudera Hayato, Kuroshi Ryoma and Yamamoto Takeshi were having a hard time on their walk since their feet were tied to one another. They all keep walking like turtles and the first one who snaps was Ryoma.

"AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Ryoma yelled.

"Maa maa don't worry Ryoma, we'll find Hibari in no time. Keep up!" Yamamoto encourage, he was actually enjoying this.

Gokudera sigh, "Baseball Freak and Turf Top have too much energy… That guy, what is he thinking on making us do this?"

"I don't know but… THIS IS EXTREMELY FUN!" Ryohei said loudly to Gokudera's ears.

Gokudera glared at him, "Just what do you think is this fun about?"

"Can't you tell? It's making us work together and close together." Ryohei reasoned which they all found shocking on his characteristic.

Thinking about it… it seems to be true.

"I can't believe this Turf Top actually has a brain" Gokudera murmured but Ryohei heard it.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD!?" Ryohei yelled in anger. Both are now glaring on each other.

Ryoma just sigh on the two while Yamamoto laughs to it. Ryoma look to Yamamoto who seems doesn't mind the two.

"Ryoma… this is fun" Yamamoto said as he laugh.

Ryoma found it questioning but looking around to his subordinates, somehow they all not look like that. They were like… friends. Ryoma found it shocking at the same time, happy. He finally able to lock himself to others, not letting them close to him more than that but him, but Tsuna destroyed the wall he had created to others. He had cracked his mask that was hiding his true suffering and betrayal and now… he was showing him the image of having friends again.

'You really are full of mystery Tsuna' Ryoma thought as he looks on the two arguing. He never felt this too much warm before, not even to his past traitor friends.

The fun suddenly stop when they saw something glowing a not far from them. It was like an orb glowing.

"Wha-what's that?" Ryoma asked.

Gokudera's eyes somehow sparkle when he saw it, "Must be an UMA Juudaime!"

"No, there's no way an UMA exist." Ryoma said. 'But somehow something tells me that thing is dangerous.'

Somewhere room, Shino's tea cup fell from her hand and she grips her heart tightly. Her breathing became uneven and she's sweating a lot. The person who was with him was Reborn.

"Shino" Reborn called out. He observe her for a second before looking around, finding something that could help her.

"D-don't mind me… R-Reborn" Shino hoarsely said, "In… any case… the ninth… where is he?"

Reborn was still worried for her but then answered her question. "He went out with his Storm, Cloud and Iemitsu."

Shino nod, somehow glad. "G-good… let's go Reborn…"

Entrance of the Vongola Mansion, Tsuna had felt the presence because of his Hyper Intuition. He narrowed his eyes on the direction before running, heading to the destination.

Back on Ryoma and the other's place. The thing kept glowing and they kept staring at it. Ryoma was very unsure on what to do, should they run? Should they stay? Or…

"JUUDAIME!"

Ryoma's thought was halt when he saw a hand's length coming to him. He was saved before he was touch thanks to Gokudera and Yamamoto grabbing him down. Ryoma was bit shock when he was saved by them.

"Hoy hoy what was that?" Yamamoto asked, somehow he can sense something dangerous about the glowing thing.

"Like I know Baseball Freak" Gokudera answered, "In any case we should cut this thing." He's pointing the rope that was tied on their feet.

"Octopus Head!" Ryohei yelled and they again saw hands around the glowing thing and start spreading, this time not just one but four.

"Yamamoto!" A familiar voice called out to Yamamoto as the Shigure Kintoki was thrown to him. Yamamoto became serious as he grab his weapon, turning it into its blade form and cut the ropes that tied them. He also slashes the coming hands and disappeared. He looks back on the person with a big smile, "Thank you Tsuna."

The person who just arrives and the one who had thrown the Shigure Kintoki to Yamamoto was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna smiled on his thanks but then narrowed his eyes on the orb glowing thing. He felt something similar to that thing which thankfully it clicks to his mind. It was the danger he was sensing, his hyper intuition was reacting to that thing.

'Just what is that thing?' Tsuna thought as he looked closely on it.

Again, it appeared more hands and also heading to them. Gokudera without hesitation throw his dynamites and explode but seems no effect at all.

"No effect!" Gokudera said in bit shock. More are coming and it was heading to them.

Ryoma took out two blue pills and swallowed it, entering to his Hyper Dying Will Mode and took out his knife. He got ready as more hands once again came out and heading to him. Ryoma with his Dying Will Flame on the blade cut them off but then something happened which only Tsuna noticed. The Dying Will Flame of Ryoma that attach to his blade just now was absorbing his flame a bit before disappearing.

"W-Wha!" Ryoma was surprise that more hands are coming on his way.

"JUUDAIME!"

"Ryoma!"

At the same time, more hands came out as twice number than before and this time, all heading to Tsuna. Tsuna avoid them first but the second attempt made him flinch as those things were heading to him.

The hands were almost near to him when someone shot them in multiple times, same to the coming hands that after Ryoma's Dying Will Flame. They all look on the people who had saved Tsuna and Ryoma, they were Shino with Reborn on her shoulder. Leon was already on his gun form and Reborn was holding him and Shino was gripping her silver gun in hand.

"Reborn, Shino-san" Tsuna called, he was actually thankful that they saved him and Ryoma.

Shino nod as her response while Reborn narrowed his eyes on the orb glowing thing.

"Reborn do you know what that thing is?" Ryoma asked. Reborn who kept observing it answered him, "We don't know yet but keep your guard up."

Ryoma nod on his response. Shino who was studying the glowing thing whispered to Reborn's ears, "Reborn don't let it touch you. I'll try analyzing that thing as soon as I can. Give me time"

Reborn nod as his response and jump down. He pulls down his fedora and get ready.

Shino on the other hand went beside Tsuna and whispered to him, "Tsuna keep your guard up, I'll be here to protect you."

"Shino-san do you know something about it?" Tsuna asked her. Shino shook her head, "I don't. That's why we need to be careful Sawada. So, tell me did you notice something about that thing?"

Tsuna looked on the glowing orb once again, seeing everyone was trying to fight against it. Physical attack seems working since they can destroy the coming hands and bombs seem to have a small effect around it. He then saw Reborn trying to get near on the orb of light but the hands that were coming out from the orb was blocking his way.

Tsuna then look back to Shino and asked, "Shino-san can I-" Shino gave a glare, "No. You won't join with us Sawada. I'll protect you at the same time join them to destroy that thing. Do not even try using your Dying Will Flame."

Tsuna gulp for a moment and then look back on the battle.

Ryoma was now dashing, trying to get near on the thing that was attacking them but the hands were keep on coming, preventing him from getting nearer. Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto were doing everything they could to destroy them as much as they can but every time they destroy some hands, more are coming which they found really annoying. For short moment, Hibari out of nowhere came and destroyed some hands that came to him.

"What's going on?" Hibari asked. Ryoma was surprise that Hibari Kyoya came, "H-Hibari-san!"

Tsuna on the other hand was happy that he came just in time.

"That thing is causing havoc Hibari Kyoya." The one who spoke was Shino, she continued, "Mind lending your strength to fight against it?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes on her, not liking it. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially to an Herbivore."

Shino narrowed back to him, "Then don't ever blame us when we see you die on the very ground alone." She gave an evil smirk, "That would be interesting to see, don't you think Sawada?"

Tsuna sweat drop, not liking that he was getting caught to this.

Hibari got enough as he took out his tonfas and ready to battle her. "Who's weak Herbivore again?" a venom ask, he's irritated that someone was actually has a guts to look down on him.

Shino was not affected, she continued, "I don't fight weak Herbivore like you and... If you want to show me you're not a weak Herbivore, then show me your strength by talking that thing down."

Hibari smirk, "Fine and if ever I take that thing down, your next."

Shino respond "Fine by me."

Hibari Kyoya looked on the thing that was causing trouble and began to dash and fight against it. Shino seeing that sigh.

"How did you make Hibari-san listen to you?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity. She answered, "He has a wild instinct so I just use it as an advantage. I actually see him as an animal, he was easy to fool."

Tsuna laugh brokenly while Reborn smirk.

'Both her and my real her had their sadist side huh' Reborn though for a second before jumping and began shooting once again. The hands were being hit and disappear but more were coming back to defend the core.

Little far, Chrome arrived and bit surprise on the hands that were being fought by them.

"Wha-what was that?" Chrome question. Two hands now coming to Chrome and she was too late to notice.

"Chrome!" Tsuna came and saved her before those hands touch her. Shino then shoot to destroy them. Tsuna look down and asked, "Are you alright Chrome?"

Chrome was really surprise that she was saved by him. She nods, telling him she's fine. Tsuna was glad to it and stood up. He offers his hand to her and she accepted it, Tsuna help her to stand up.

"What is that?" Chrome question. Tsuna replied, "We don't actually know but we need to do something about it before it causes more trouble… Lambo?"

"The Lightning Guardian was sleeping soundly in the living room." Chrome answered. Tsuna smiled, knowing that he will be fine and even if how loud they were, he will always fail on his current age to noticed.

Shino from afar smile a bit but then turn serious when she looked back on the orb thing.

'That thing… could it be that's the reason why I felt pain? Now that I think about it, why do I seem to know that thing? Where did I hear it?' Shino began digging her memories, trying to find the answer from her memories that she had seems to be forgotten.

Shino's memories were coming back, the days she was still alive. Still young with her brother, their training, their forming group called Seven Weiss, meeting the child name Reborn, their times with him, the adventure, the Vongola, her brother's death and soon her own death.

Next about she remembers was her awakening inside a large tube, seeing that her soul must have awakened from her dead body, thanks to their experiment. She actually hates it as she wants to escape and stop them but the body won't move like her body was defying her desire. She kept observing the scientist as they test many things on her body. She never felt anything, not even pain. She just continues to watch them, until she heard an explosion.

She remembered that some group had attack them, stopping their experiment from going further which she was mush of her relief and continue to watch. She witnesses every single one of the people until the head scientist must have done something, leading her body to get out of control and cause trouble to those who came to stop them. She can't react much since she can't do anything when she notices the crest of some people which she recognize. Vongola crest.

She was happy, that the Vongola will be the one who will stop her rampaging and uncontrolled body. As she watches, she saw someone very familiar that she can't help but smile in tears inside her. That person was her brother's student, Reborn with someone beside him. From the cape, he's the Vongola boss and then she saw something which she can't help but smile, knowing that he was doing well for all this years without them.

The fight continues, until the body was beginning to explode which she tried to fight to protect them but can't no matter what she do. She then saw the boss dash, heading to her. She screams to run but her voice won't reach to anyone, until she witness he had done something that leads everything to light.

After a long hour, she woke up. Somehow she can finally move her body as much as she pleases, at the same time something was missing about her. Observing herself carefully, she finally noticed the changes. The body was not made in solid matter like everyone else, it was form of the Dying Will Flame that was inserted to her body. It was the flame that was giving her a body. Thinking back as well, she seems doesn't remember what happened much until she saw someone not far from her.

A young brunette man, around 14 years old, no conscious and also seems different. She stood up and looks at his sleeping face, she seems to recognize him as Sawada Tsunayoshi. How she know the name? She remembered the groups that were with him were calling him in different kinds of calling and she heard someone just call his full name so she could already tell that was his name. For now, she need to know what happened after her body rampage, also, she needs to know where they are and why she felt that his situation is same as her.

Not long enough and she able to wake him up and starts their discussion to one another, until she got a conclusion on what had happened to them at the same time, his own condition. She found it really funny, thinking the adventure that was long time over now began to continue on the different scenario. She decides to help him return back, even if it means her own destruction. She was dead to begin with so there is no harm done while he was truly alive and he still have a role to play in the future.

She remembered their times together and so is their meeting on their helper name Yua and meeting the Vongola Decimo in this foreign world. She remembered everything but something in her mind was kicking, trying to show itself to her head. She kept concentrating, trying to remember the thing she had forgotten until it finally kick in.

Her other part of herself is missing, which was her body. She thought that it was already been destroyed back then but it wasn't. Her body was already dead and still making in rampage. Seeing the body now is already an orb glowing thing.

'My body was already destroyed but still it keeps on rampaging… tch, just how the heck those people done this!?' she thought, wrath on the Cronux Famiglia.

Hands coming on her way and she immediately shoot them and destroyed them.

'If this was truly my otherself… that would mean…!' her eyes widen and shouted, "Brat refrain yourself fighting against that thing!" Ryoma who heard was surprise. On his situation right now, he was the mainly target by the hands that were keep coming. Some only to them to avoid interference.

She continued, "That thing was targeting your Dying Will Flame. Refrain yourself using your Dying Will Flame before they could get you and absorb you!"

Too late, the hands were kept coming and finally, they caught Ryoma's feet.

Ryoma was shock and then felt something. His body is weakening, his Dying Will Flame was being absorb by the hand.

"Gwaaaaaah"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he tried to save him but the hands were blocking his way. "tch"

Tsuna can no longer hold back as he took the key on his pocket and quickly unlock the chain. Te chain fall down and immediately went to his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Shino was surprise on his sudden decision, "Sawada DON'T!"

Tsuna ignore Shino's voice and quickly burst out his flame, heading to Ryoma. The hands had sense the powerful flame and Tsuna and all quickly were coming to him.

Shino acted as soon as possible and shoot them without end. Everyone also engage, destroying the hands. Tsuna on his side only focus on trying to save Ryoma. He able to dodge all the hands that came to him, some were thanks to Shino and Reborn.

Tsuna grip his fist harder and punch the hand that caught Ryoma. He fall from exhaustion but Tsuna saved him and help him land down. Ryoma's Dying Will Flame was extinguished.

"Are you alright Ryoma?" Tsuna asked him. Ryoma was panting heavily and nod, "I-I'm fine… thanks to you."

Tsuna was relief he was fine and looked on the thing. The hands were now heading to them. Yamamoto just in time slashes them before it could touch them just in time.

" **Shigure Soen Ryu first offensive form** ," Yamamoto charged forward and attacked the hands with a trust. " **Shajiku no Ame!** "

"Are you two alright?" Yamamoto asked the two. Tsuna nod, telling him they do. Yamamoto smiled, relief they were. He looked back on the orb thing again with serious expression and dash ahead.

Tsuna look back to Ryoma, still panting and catching his breath.

'A thing that absorbs Dying will flame… like Ghost back then! If it is then the only way to destroy that thing was to…' Tsuna thought and became desperate, ready to attack.

Shino just finish shooting the hands looked to Tsuna. She saw his desperation which made her worried. 'What is he trying to do?' she thought.

Tsuna burst out his flame from his fist and dash in great speed, heading to the orb.

"WAIT SAWADA! DON'T!"

Tsuna didn't listen as he keeps going. Tsuna ready his stance, it was his Zero Point Breakthrough Custom.

"That's!" Reborn gasps, filling familiar to it.

" **Zero Point Breakthrough Custom!** " Tsuna almost reaching the orb was greeted by tremendous amount of hands. All hands with Sawada had collided, giving a powerful wind force around them.

"Wha!" Ryohei gasps as he tries to fight back on the strong force of wind. Everyone was all doing it, except for Ryoma. It was because Gokudera able to get on his Juudaime's side and protect him.

"What's going on?" Reborn asked to Shino who was just behind him.

Shino using both of her arms to cover herself, she tried looking ahead but the winds were covering her sight. She hissed.

"Sawada" she whispered. 'At this rate… please hurry!'

Shino slowly lifted her right hand, trying to point her gun on the location Tsuna was. Shino narrowed her eyes and used her far sight, hoping she could see him and thankfully she did but it terrified her. The hands were wrapping around him and absorbing his flame, he seems in pain.

'Tch I knew it, my otherself was not made of flames… at this rate…' Her gaze went to Reborn. Reborn saw what she wanted to tell him and nod.

Reborn raise his gun and so is Shino. Both guns glow and released a powerful shot.

" **Chaos Strike!** "

A powerful strike between the two destroyed the wind force, giving them a clear sight of their surroundings.

Ryoma was the first one to react, "TSUNA!"

Tsuna ws trying to fight back but that thing seems too strong for him to escape. His body was also beginning to become transparent.

"Tch, at this rate Sawada will…!" Shino didn't finish as she dash forward, going to save him but some hands were coming to them.

Shino's eyes narrowed and began shooting on the hands that were on his way. Reborn was behind her, assisting her on saving him since he know Tsuna's condition which if they don't hurry, he'll disappear and die.

The others were once again being attack by the hands and they kept on destroying it. Ryoma force himself to stand up, two pills in hand.

'I won't let myself be a burden… Tsuna… I'll save you' his resolve to save his friend and his also tutor made his Dying Will flame ignite even more when he took the pills. His Dying Will Flame was stronger than before.

Ryoma dash forward, heading to save Tsuna. Gokudera look on his side, seeing his other companion was serious and fighting against them, Yamamoto who felt his gaze and looked to him. Both nod, understanding each other's message and dash forward, following Ryoma at the same time, going to save Tsuna.

Ryohei kept punching the hands and also head straight, going to save Tsuna. Hibari on his side kept destroying the hands and dash forward, not to save Tsuna but to bite that thing to death. Chrome who was safe gathers her courage before heading out, going to help them fight against it.

Somewhere in the leaving room, Lambo was sleeping soundly, not noticing the battle just outside the mansion.

"Hmm… hehe… Lambo-san will eat maman's food… hmm" Lambo mumble to his sleep and snored. A peaceful sleep.

Back to the battle, Tsuna's body was more in danger. His transparent body was being visible to everyone's eyes which terrify Shino even more. The orb flew up, carrying Tsuna with him.

"You went get away!" Shino shouted as she aim it, " **Chaos Hole!** "

A powerful wide range burst was fired to her silver gun and it was directly hit the orb. The orb was damage. Reborn noticed a dark red ball inside it. Everyone who didn't notice except Shino who's mind only saving Tsuna thought that it was their chance to destroy it but surprise, the orb recovered, its damage was fix just in mid seconds.

"Wh-what!?" Ryoma said in shock, Gokudera continued, "It recovered!"

 _Somewhere, a portal was beginning to form._

* * *

 **Coming For The Sky**

On the battle, sensing the slow coming of the hands, Reborn took the opportunity to aim the hands that were wrapped around Tsuna.

" **Chaos Shot!** "

One bullet was multiplied and hit all the hands that were around Tsuna. He was freed but completely in worst condition. All his body was disappearing, only a small particle left and he seems lifeless. Shino and the others were widening in shock.

"SAWADA!"

"TSUNA!"

Both Shino and Ryoma scream in union, heading to him who was falling.

Tsuna on the other hand feel like he can no longer go on. He can't feel anything, the only thing he can feel was that his body is disappearing and his life was losing.

'I failed… I didn't able to destroy it and… I'm disappearing.' Tsuna thought as he looked on the orb. His gaze turn to the sky, his eyes were beginning to close. 'I'm sorry… I… I broke my promise… I… I won't be able to come back home… everyone… sorry'

"SAWADA!" Shino shouted.

"Don't give up Tsuna!" Reborn shouted as well.

Finally, the portal that was forming completed and seven colorful flames went out, they were red, blue, yellow, green, violet and two indigo.

"Tsuna!" Ryoma screamed.

The seven colorful flames went to the falling Sky and they glowed. Everyone was shock, just what's happening now?

Shino and Ryoma stop dashing forward, looking on the glowing light that just came to Tsuna's rescue. Slowly, their visions were coming clear and shock all of them. The seven colorful flames were none other than Tsuna's real Guardians, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. They were all older once than the current them, they seems to be around 28's. They were all surrounding their Sky, some shows shock and some shows worried.

"Juudaime" Gokudera Hayato called out to his boss, Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes slowly opened again and his vision was blurred, even so, he recognizes the flames that were emitting around him. He smiled, knowing who they are, "E-everyone" he spoke.

Gokudera Hayato's eyes widen for a bit and closed his eyes shut, thinking that they were almost too late, too late to save their Sky. He opened his eyes and gave his instruction to everyone.

"Baseball Freak, Skylark and Pineapple Head distract that thing while the rest of us will send our flames to Juudaime. Don't let any single one of those hands gets in to us."

No one complained and immediately, the three went away, taking out their weapons. Yamamoto Takeshi's sword, Hibari Kyoya's tonfas and Rokudo Mukuro's trident and head out, going to destroy the thing that almost took their Sky's life away from them.

The others were left landed down the ground and they all immediately concentrate.

"Tsuna-nii"

"Bossu"

"Sawada"

"Juudaime"

The four murmured as their flames came out to their rings. The flames were immediately being send to Tsuna's body, even so, his disappearance still haven't stop.

"Tch, our flames is still not enough. How about their Onna? Can you hear me?" Gokudera almost scream. He was actually panicking on the inside, afraid to lose him and this time, permanently.

Other world where Tsuna's home world was, the orange flame that was indicator of his life was to dim, small and dying. Everyone who was there was also giving their flames to the empty body of Sawada Tsunayoshi. The once who were there were all ex-Arcobaleno, Yua, Spanner, Irie, Gianinni and Byakuran.

"We all do Impatience Storm but it is still not enough for us to fill up the almost empty flame. We need more flame than you think." Yua answered the Storm Guardian.

Reborn asked, "What's the situation there? What made him use his Hyper Dying Will mode so much in short time?"

"W-we don't know but… all I could see is that they were being attacked by an unknown orb glowing thing and multiple hands were kept coming without end." Chrome Dokuro answered his question.

"Glowing orb? Hands?" Lal questioned.

"It seems the situation there is critical kora" Colonnello said, still concentrating on giving his flame to Tsuna.

"Sawada-san" Yuni whispered, praying that they can save him.

Back to that world, Shino who was watching the three scream. "Don't let it touch you! That orb is dangerous to any Dying Will Users."

"Dying Will Users?" Yamamoto Takeshi question as the three heard her.

Shino explained to them, "That thing seeks Dying Will Flame, if ever that thing touch you it will absorb your Drying Will Flame by force. It sucks Flame to live more and get stronger, that's why that thing was attractive to any Flame it sense."

"So in other words, the reason why Sawada Tsunayoshi dramatically loses too much flame was because of that thing huh… kufufufu what do you think Skylark?" Rokudo Mukuro asked on the Cloud Guardian.

Hibari Kyoya's eyes narrowed, not liking that thing at all. "I'll bite it to death"

"Kufufufu good answer, me too."

"Hahahaha, you're not the only once" Yamamoto said, his eyes was evident of hatred. How dare that thing hurt his best friend, he'll pay for it.

"If what she said is true then be caution. You were all same state as him, body created by flame. It was necessary for all of you t return back your sky here safely in perfect condition." They heard Yua's voice, only to Tsuna's real Guardians and Shino's head.

Rokudo Mukuro added, "But that thing was not one of the plans and that thing will ruin it if ever this thing havoc even more, not only to us but also them."

"That's why we need to destroy that thing." Gokudera Hayato hissed, "Hey you! Do you know something about it?" Gokudera asked to Shino.

Shino kept starting at them, not giving an answer because she too doesn't know how to destroy it. All she knows was the nature of that thing, which was her other self. Looking on the others, everyone were speechless, so shock that they were seeing themselves and much older than them. Are their eyes playing tricks on them?

"W-what are they?" Ryoma asked, still shock and frozen.

Shino sigh, somehow thankful that the hands were no longer attacking them. They are because it was focused on grabbing the three who were fighting it in the sky.

Reborn looked to her, "Are they…" Shino answered, "Tsuna's Real Guardians. Looks like our aid, Yua able to find a way to return him back and they need some people to come and get him. It happened to be all the Guardians came for him… although in the bad timing."

"Is there something they can do to stop whatever that thing they were fighting?" Yua's voice was heard to Shino's head. Shino spoke, "If I know we had done it. Also, when did you connect my head to yours? Is also my head connected to others?"

"No. To you, only to me. The others, me and everyone else." Yua answered her. Shino sigh in relief. She looked back on that thing and spoke. "Listen, that thing was part of the Nuclear Flame Bomb, the destructive and greedy part."

"What!?" Chrome Dokuro and Bovino Lambo reacted. She continued, "It has no mass and completely mysterious. It seems when Sawada Tsunayoshi traveled here, the part of that Nuclear Flame Bomb was included and now beginning to rampage." Added on her thought, 'Which also includes me but decided to help than destroy.'

"That thing is part of THAT THING!?" Sasagawa Ryohei shouted.

'He's like Oniisan!?' Ryoma mentally shouted.

"Can we do something about it?" Chrome Dokuro pleaded.

Shino looked away a bit, "If I know we already done it… damn… As I remember when it was still in your world, that thing had gain to life because it has a vessel to occupy with and began to rampage because of that scientist that soon the vessel destroyed and turn to become part of it and…!" Her eyes widen on a sudden realization, "Vessel… that thing gain another vessel because it can't exist without a Vessel!"

"A vessel?" Gokudera questioned. Shino look back to them in desperate, "If you can destroy its new vessel then surely that thing will surely destroyed with it." She looked back to it, "All we have to do is to find it and destroy it."

"Shino" Reborn called out as they all looked to him, "That thing was holding something inside. I noticed it when you shoot your Chaos Hole to that thing and gave damage. It was a dark red sphere figure. It already showed up but that thing quickly recovered."

"Dark red sphere?" Shino questioned. She looked back on the thing again, trying to see the figure and finally did, thanks to her Far Sight. She nods as she got a plan.

"Yua can Tsuna's Guardians use Dying Will Flame?" Shino asked. Yua respond, "They can't. They were all same state as him. If ever they used their Dying Will Flame there was a high chance of their death."

Shino nod the confirmation. "If that's the case, we'll be the ones who will take that thing out, tell them to give us an opening and once it showed up, destroy it as soon as possible."

On the other world, Yua nod in confirmation.

"Everyone listen to me" She began.

Back on the world and battle, Shino looked to Reborn. He nods, agreeing to help. She then looked back to Ryoma and the others who were still frozen. She sighs before she shouted.

"Hey Brat!" She called out. Finally, everyone gone back to reality, really what made them froze like that for so long in this situation?

"I need your help brat" She said. Ryoma was bit shock and pointing himself, knowing she only calls him brat and no other.

"M-me?"

"Yeah you. I'm sure you can do some attacks like long range attacks right?"

"Huh!? What are you talking about? This knife of mine can only does close combat, not range attack."

Shino huff in amusement, "Then in this moment, let me be your tutor and let me show you how it's done. So, will you help us or just stand there and do nothing."

Ryoma was surprise but then closed his eyes. He looked to his friend, Tsuna. He's in bad condition which he can't tell what's really going on around him. His body was disappearing, his eyes were almost close and his breathing was too fast, really in worst condition. He looked back to them and nod. He went to them.

"Listen, concentrate your Dying Will Flame on the tip of your knife. Don't think anything other than that, gather your will on the tip and hold it as much as possible." Shino instructed.

Ryoma nod before closing his eyes, beginning to concentrate his flame around him. Shino and Reborn faced each other and nod, both pointed their gun on the target and began to load their Dying Will Flame in it.

"W-wait what are you-" Gokudera was cut off when Reborn spoke. "Hayato look after them, they need to treat Tsuna and they can't have any distraction around them."

"Y-yes Reborn-san!" Gokudera replied. Hibari narrowed his eyes, "I don't take orders from anyone."

"Then die" Shino said, making a vein of anger pop out to Hibari's forehead.

Chrome was confused but somehow she needs to do what the Sun Arcobaleno told them to do. She was the first one to run to them and ready her trident. Chrome Dokuro was surprise that the first one to come was her counterpart self. She smiled, glad that she was there to help them. Soon, everyone followed up, even Hibari as they are in front of them, ready to fight any time if ever those hands come down to them again.

Gokudera Hayato smirk, liking it. Sasagawa Ryohei smiled, thankful they are helping. Bovino Lambo looked around and sigh, looks like his counterpart self was not around but it's understandable, he see their counterpart selves were teenager and that only means he was still child.

In the air where the other three were fighting against the hands and giving time for them, the three were also happy that their counterpart selves were helping them.

"I feel like I can't lose to this" Yamamoto Takeshi said, gripping his sword even more and dash as he slashes them. " **Shigure Souen Ryu eleventh form** " Yamamoto Takeshi then trusts his blade multiple times with his katana " **Beccata di Rondine!** " he slashed many hands that had come to him.

"Hn, pathetic" Hibari Kyoya said as he opened the secret compartment of his tonfas, it releases a flails and side contains spikes and hooks. He smirks as he took already many in one swoop. More are coming and continued to be destroyed by Hibari Kyoya's continues spinning of flails.

"Kufufufu this thing is a pain but weak" Rokudo Mukuro said as he slash every single one of the hands that were coming to his way. 'My illusions were perfect for this thing but I need to refrain myself if I don't want to die… kufufufu what a pain really' he thought as he kept slashing them.

Below, it seems Ryoma was doing well. In the tip of his blade, a glowing orange was forming. Shino smirk, it seems he knows how to follow instructions.

'Just little more left' Shino thought.

"Shino" Reborn called. Shino looked to him, "What are you going to do next after he return back to his world?"

"I don't know, all I wanted was to return back to sleep and rest" Shino replied.

"… I see…"

Shino gave a small smile, "Being sad isn't like you Reborn." Reborn looked away but then replied, "… But I hope you do… so can finally rest." With those words, Shino can tell what he truly was trying to say. She smiled and nod, "Thank you"

"Ngh" Both looked to Ryoma, they can tell the Flame had gone larger and he already reached to his limit.

"Brat open your eyes and put all your physical strength to your feet, shoulder and hand. You had done well gathering much flame on your blade and I hope you know what to do next." Shino said, somehow little proud to him.

Ryoma opened his eyes and somehow understand on what he was about to do next. He pointed the knife on the orb, ready to release it any time.

"Yua" Shino called silently.

Yua understanding called the others. "Cloud, Mist, Rain give ways, they are ready to attack."

Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya looked down, seeing them ready anytime. The three looked to each other and nod then went away. Seeing they were now out of the way as the other hands after them while the other was heading down, they released it.

Shino and Reborn in union shouted, " **Destructive Chaos!** " It released a powerful blast from the gun, can already compare on a powerful large beam that can destroy one city.

Ryoma followed, " **X Blast!** " Another blast was released in a powerful Sky flame. It was actually Tsuna's X Burner in the version of the knife.

Three powerful attacks form together as one and destroyed anything on its way, including the hands that were coming and finally hit the orb. They force more power even more, making sure that they could completely destroy the shell to destroy the body.

Everyone was amaze on how powerful they were giving. Tsuna even in his weak state can see it too, he smiled weakly, knowing that they can almost end it.

After a long blast, that thing exploded. Mukuro Rokuro swing his trident and dash ahead, Hibari Kyoya grip both of his tonfas even more and dash ahead while Yamamoto Takeshi took a stance.

" **Shiguren Souen Ryu Tenth form** " He dashed ahead, " **Scontro di Rondine!** "

The three with their greatest strength hit the thing. The smokes cleared because of the strong force the three had given, having a clear view of the vessel. It was indeed a dark red sphere that was now cracked and finally destroyed.

"W-we did it… we finally… destroyed it!" Ryoma said, can't believe that finally, the battle between that thing is over.

"Juudaime/Ryoma/Kuroshi!" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei called in union, happy as well.

Hibari scoff while Chrome smiled. Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro, Bovino Lambo and Sasagawa Ryohei were happy as them happy. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei even went to Ryoma as they congratulate and comment him about his new move which was amazing for them. Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro were slowly landing down, they didn't show any tiredness as they watch them.

Shino took a deep breath, for some reason she had felt that her other self, her body was truly and completely destroyed. She wasn't sad about it, she was more glad it indeed disappear. Reborn watched Ryoma and his famiglia, he smirk, seeing the changes of the bond between him and his subordinates, maybe friends now.

Tsuna was happy too. The battle was over and Ryoma finally opening his feelings for them and everyone were answering it, the uncalled feeling of friendship. His eyes closed and stirred a bit, feeling something pain inside him.

Chrome looked down, feeling that his boss had moved. What she saw terrified her. Even if many flames were being send to his body, his condition is still worst, much more its gotten worst.

"BOSSU!" Chrome shouted in panic.

Everyone looked to Chrome and Tsuna. Realizing what's happening, everyone except Ryoma and his famiglias panic.

"TSUNA!"

"SAWADA!"

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna's body was even more disappearing, almost can't no longer touch and see. All they see from him in this moment was the painful look of his eyes and breathing… their Sky is in Pain.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Sorry for the wait. Your Author here just finish my exam and it followed by reports and thesis, add the writer's block because of the battle scene, especially that orb thing since your author doesn't have any knowledge about science. How was this story? Sorry for the Grammatical errors there.**

 **I will also say it now that next chapter is the last one. Also, there's a crazy twist that I'm planning to do that some may not like it. Some might have already noticed it by the way. Think now if you want to continue or not.**

 **Sorry again for the long wait and I can't make any promises if ever your Author can update faster since many things had collided on my time schedule, still I'll try. Thank you to all readers, reviews, followers and favorites. Hope you all like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Home**

Tsuna's body was even more disappearing, almost can't no longer touch and see. All they see from him in this moment was the painful look of his eyes and breathing… their Sky is in Pain.

Ryoma and the others were shock, what's happening?

Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Shino and Reborn immediately went to Tsuna. The three immediately brought out their flames and send it to Tsuna, the others were giving everything already, but still not enough.

"Shino" Reborn called. Shino tried to take his hand but her hand just past through.

'Tch, at this rate…' Shino thought and looked back to Tsuna. "Sawada listen to me"

"Who are you?" Sasagawa Ryohei asked. Chrome Dokuro answered, "She must be the girl that Yua was talking about, the person with Bossu."

"You?" Gokudera Hayato questioned. Shino didn't mind them, she spoke, "Sawada don't mind the pain, remember your will Sawada, remember your resolve on returning back home."

Tsuna was listening and made a mantra.

'I'll live, I'll live, I'll live, I'll live'

Shino can see that his Dying Will Flame was starting to get stable but too slow and too weak. She looked on the others and asked. "Brat, can you and your famiglia give some of your Dying Will Flames to Tsuna? We need all Dying Will User as much as possible."

"E-eh!? But what's happening? Why's Tsuna disappearing? AND WHO ARE THEY!?" Ryoma asked as he points his last question to Tsuna's famiglia who were busy giving their flames to their Sky.

Gokudera Hayato narrowed his eyes on the unfamiliar person, "Who is he?"

"Vongola Decimo in this world." Shino answered.

"Him? He doesn't look like one." Bovino Lambo said, making Gokudera glared at him. Before Gokudera could even protest, Reborn cut them with serious and dangerous tone. "There is no time for playing around, everyone will give their flames, NOW!"

Ryoma was surprise on the sudden outburst of Reborn but nod. He doesn't understand anything that was happening but right now, all he knows is Tsuna's life is in danger and he will never let him die, not like this. Be brought out his ring on looked to everyone.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Everyone let's give our flame to Tsuna" Ryoma said, well like ordered, making the rest agree.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Yamamoto asked.

Yamamoto Takeshi spoke, "You have your Ring right?" Yamamoto nod, making him smile, "Then wear it."

Everyone wore their Vongola Ring.

"Now what?" Ryoma questioned. Yamamoto Takeshi explained to them, "Imagine a flame, everyone." They all looked to him and he continues to speak, "Imagine changing your Dying Will into Flame, and imagine changing your resolve into flame."

"Changing my resolve to flame?" Ryohei questioned. Gokudera Hayato asked them seriously, "Can you do it or not?"

All except Hibari looked on each other before the ring. Ryoma closed his eyes and tries to do what he had told them to do. Everyone did the same way.

'Tsuna' Yamamoto thought as he remember the times they were with Tsuna. It was fun and amazing. He also remember the time he tried to suicide himself and Tsuna was the one who caught his and also made him realize something important to his life. His eagerness and friendship he had made with Tsuna immediately unleash his Dying Will Flame and it was soon connected to Tsuna.

Gokudera was also remembering back, the time when he was there with them. He doesn't want to admit but he was having fun when he was with them. He never thought that in small amount of time, he would feel like he wanted to learn more about Tsuna. He was the one who made him someone care about him, like a mother's love which he missed so much. He was also thankful that somehow, his relationship to his Juudaime gotten stronger that this time, made him want to learn more about Ryoma. His Storm Flame soon ignites to his ring and connected to Tsuna.

Ryohei was too eager as he shut his eyes hard with his fist. He remembers the times when Tsuna was there with them, treating them and also laughing with them. Like Ryoma, he also sees him as his younger brother which is why he wanted to protect him. When he had seen his battle against Ryoma, he was impressing at the same time proud. He doesn't know why he felt proud but maybe it was because he change Ryoma and finally, he can feel he can get closer to him. The Sun Flame from his ring finally came out and immediately connected to Tsuna.

Chrome wasn't sure what to do. She never knew anything about him nor even talk to him, but at that time, he saved her from the coming hands. She just realizes that at that time when he saved her, she felt warm. His word, even he just asked her she was alright, she already felt he was someone who can truly be trusted. She wanted to repay him, she want to help and give her flame to him.

Within, Mukuro felt Chrome's feelings and chuckle. He decides to help his dear Chrome and finally, Mist Flame came out to her Mist Ring and connects to Tsuna. Mukuro doesn't know why but he too felt he wanted to save him. Remembering back their small conversation makes him laugh. It was true, he came from another world and time. He even told him to keep her safe, for him Chrome was nothing, only his servant so he can still have communication from the outside but now, looks like its changing.

Hibari like everyone wasn't eager to save him. But thinking back, the only person who kept greeting him with a great smile every morning was only him. He also remembers the time when Tsuna was lecturing him. He tried to bite him to death but his speed and avoiding skills irritates him that in the end, Tsuna kept talking while Hibari stayed quiet. His Cloud Flame ignites to his ring and was connected to Tsuna.

Ryoma was remembering the days Tsuna came to their school. Thinking back, he remembered him as someone, nothing special. Then Yamamoto's suicide and he was the first one who is fast enough to save him and the next was his first time joining with them. He remembers every lecture and every treatment he was giving to them every time they were badly hurt, the time he was sometimes with Reborn and with the others. Ryoma kept remembering everything, until the time they fought each other, making him realize he wasn't the only one who felt suffering and betrayals. Now, this moment, the time he saved him and now this.

'Please save Tsuna. My… my best friend!' Ryoma yelled mentally as his will turn into a flame which was far stronger than the other five and finally connected to Tsuna.

Tsuna's Guardians were staring at them. Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, Chrome Dokuro smiled for them while Gokudera Hayato twitch but still in the inside was glad they were helping, Rokudo Mukuro was just surprise on his counterpart self suddenly helping them too since he can sense his own flame to Chrome's flame and Hibari Kyoya didn't mind much as he looked down to his Omnivore.

Reborn smiled on this and concentrate his flame to his pacifier, it was too quickly when he able to ignite his flame with it and send it to Tsuna, wanting to help the boy who helped him teach his student and also being with them too.

Shino looked to Tsuna who was now trying to do his best to strengthen his will. He's transparent body was slowly clearing but still not enough, he needs to a stronger will, stronger feeling and stronger desire.

"Sawada can you hear me?" Shino questioned him, "Do you have any other reason? You need a stronger will other than living. Sawada… what is your strongest desire?"

Tsuna kept fighting the pain he was feeling. His Guardians looked to him.

"Juudaime please don't leave us" Gokudera Hayato spoke in desperate. Yamamoto Takeshi followed up, "Tsuna stay with us."

"Don't EXTREMELY die Sawada" Sasagawa Ryohei almost shouted spoke. Bovino Lambo gave a desperate tone, "Tsuna-nii there is still many sweets that we still haven't tried. Never leave us Tsuna-nii!"

"Bossu please, don't leave us!" Chrome Dokuro pleads in desperate. Rokudo Mukuro gave a serious tone, "If ever you make my dear Chrome sad, Sawada Tsunayoshi I will surely find you and kill you myself." Even in threatening words and tone, within to his words, he was saying he doesn't want him to die too.

"I'm not done biting you to death Omnivore. You are not permitted to die." Hibari Kyoya said, more like threatening tone too but knowing him, they were all sure he won't bite him to death.

Tsuna can hear them which are why it's giving him more strength to fight against the pain.

'Everyone' Tsuna mentally called as he thinks back, what was his strongest desire?

Back to his world, everyone still keeps giving their flames to their beloved Sky's body. Reborn gave a glance to Yua. Silently knowing what the Sun Arcobaleno was saying, she obligated and did it. Reborn sighs there and spoke silently which only himself and surely, Tsuna could only hear.

Returning to where they were, Tsuna was beginning to smile. Finally, they can see more improvement to Tsuna's condition. He was beginning to clear that they can finally feel him solid little by little. This made everyone happy as they able to progress well.

Shino was happy too, 'Looks like you're the only one who can bring forth his strongest desire… Reborn.' She thought as she checks his physical condition and flame. She smiled more inwardly, it was recovering so fast than expected.

Few minutes and finally, Tsuna was recovered. Everyone stopped giving their flames and sat tiredly (to those who were standing). Tsuna's Guardians were breathing hardly, their body was slowly wavering.

Shino huff in amusement, Tsuna's Guardians must have forgotten that they don't have their physical body but instead, like Tsuna, only their Dying Will Flame. Shino took out her other rings and wore them. Shino ignites them all with all different flame. Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud, Sun and Lightning. Shino send those flames to each one of them. They were surprise on how she able to use all six flame without worries.

Tsuna sat up and looked to them.

"Everyone" Tsuna was actually speechless. He never thought that his Guardians will come to save him. They smiled to their Sky.

"Juudaime, we came here to send you back." Gokudera Hayato spoke which surprise Tsuna on the information. Yamamoto Takeshi followed up, "We found the way to bring your soul back, which is why we came here in same state as you Tsuna."

"R-really Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" Tsuna can't believe what he was hearing, he can finally come back.

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi nod, telling yes. The others also told nod, telling the same thing. Shino smiled on the information.

"That means this is your last time here Sawada, you should say good bye to everyone and head back home." Shino said as she stop giving her flame to Tsuna's Guardian since were now in their good state.

Tsuna was bit surprise as he didn't realize that. He looked to Ryoma and the others who seems confuse.

"T-Tsuna? What's going on? That do they mean by going back home?" Ryoma asked him. Tsuna gave a smile as he walked to them. He sat down and hugs Ryoma which surprise him.

"Just as they say Ryoma… I'm heading back home. This… this world isn't my home world." Tsuna told him. Ryoma gave a questioning look, "Eh?"

"Tsuna you should focus on your good bye. Let me just take care of explaining everything to them after you went back home." Reborn told him. Tsuna looked to him with a smile, "Thank you and sorry Reborn, or giving the responsibility that it should be me."

Shino chuckle, "You're a real idiot Tsuna. I'll be here to give more information to them. Now, don't mind anything else and go."

Tsuna looked back to them and gave Ryoma a hand to stand up. Ryoma took it and he stood up. The others who also sat due to exhaustion stood up on their own, still staring at him.

"Ryoma, everyone, I'm sorry that it won't be me who will explain things and umm… also I'm sorry that I kept the truth but it was necessary so hope that everyone could forgive me. Still, my time with you were fun… so… thank you"

Ryoma was bit speechless, seeing Tsuna bit embarrasses on what he was saying. He looked back to the others and back to him. Ryoma smiled and hug him.

"What are you talking about Tsuna? Should it be me who is supposed to thank you?" Ryoma broke the hug and smiled, "I don't really know what's going on but… I somehow understand… Tsuna thank you… for becoming my friend and… showing me how to open my heart again to everyone else."

Tsuna was bit speechless, "… Ryoma"

"Tsuna" Yamamoto went to him and held his hand, "Thank you for saving me back then and taking care of me until now… thank you too for becoming my friend."

"Yamamoto"

"Sawada" Yamamoto walked back while Ryohei step forward. "You became my little brother like Ryoma here in Extreme Tsuna. I don't know much about what's going on but I can EXTREMELY feel I should tell you that I EXTREME glad to meet you too."

"Onii… Sasagawa-sempai"

Gokudera looked on the adults who were looked like them. He somehow got a conclusion to his head and decides to walk forward. Ryohei walked back as Gokudera went to him. He seems nervous, "I… I should say thank you too… for… you know… well…"

Everyone was waiting for what he was about to say. Bovino Lambo took the opportunity to walk to Gokudera Hayato's side.

"I didn't know you can be that funny Bakadera" Bovino Lambo whispered, earning him a punch in the head by Gokudera Hayato's vain of irritation. "Shut up Stupid Cow"

Tsuna sweat drop from his Guardians even without facing them.

Gokudera was getting more embarrass, finally he snap out. "GRRRR…Y-you! … I know you're a stupid bastard kept worrying about me and really I don't understand why you kept asking that way to me… but…" Gokudera look down for second and look back to Tsuna who seems already embarrass as his cheek has little redness. "T-thank you"

Tsuna was bit surprise but smiled brightly and nod, "Thank you too Gokudera-kun. Please remember that in this very moment, you are no longer walking in this life alone, you already have companions with you. You are no longer alone."

Gokudera was shock as he realizes that somehow, he's right. He smiled and nod, telling him thank you again, really grateful to him.

"U-Umm" They all look to Chrome who seems embarrasses to talk. Chrome took a little time before she spoke again, "T-Thank you… for saving me."

Tsuna smiled to it, "No need to thank me Chrome, I only did what my Dying Will told me to do. Also, Chrome" Tsuna went to Chrome and hug her which surprise her. Tsuna whispered to her hears, "Take good care of Mukuro. I'm sure that you of all people could free him from his loneliness. Never betray or even hurt him Chrome… okay?"

Chrome was speechless, she can somehow tell this person, Tsunayoshi was a caring person that he already cared both her and him for just a small moment of meeting. Chrome smiled and nod.

"Thank You" Chrome whispered which made Tsuna happy.

Tsuna broke the hug and looked to Hibari who was still in silence. Tsuna walked in front of him and bowed a bit.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san… looks like I can't keep my promise." Tsuna said in apologize.

"Tsuna what did you promise?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked. Mukuro chuckle as he said his guess "Must be about fighting against Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Bovino Lambo nod, somehow finding it true while Hibari Kyoya yawn before looking away, no longer interested.

Hibari narrowed his eyes on Tsuna before closing his eyes and looking away. Tsuna just smile. He knew what Hibari right now was telling him. 'Fine and go home'.

"Thank you Hibari-san" Tsuna said in sincere tone, really grateful. Hibari found it surprising but then look away.

Tsuna went to Reborn and Shino. Reborn smiled as he decides to be the first one to speak.

"Looks like your long waiting have arrived. Good for you."

Tsuna nod, "I guess I am… Thank you for taking care of me Reborn."

"What are you talking about? As I remember, all you did was help me. I think I should be the one helping you." Reborn said. Tsuna laugh a bit, "Still you help me so… thank you."

Reborn smiled wider. Tsuna gave a paper to Reborn and he took it.

"Everything that I wanted to tell you and that could help you is in here. This is my gift as my thanks Reborn."

Reborn hum, "I'll read it later." Tsuna smiled "Thanks."

Shino laugh a bit before speaking. "Be sure to live and this time, don't do things recklessly. You kept making everyone worry." Tsuna sweat drop a bit as remembering all his reckless action during his stay. "S-Soryy about those… Shi-Shino-san."

"No need to apologize, what's important is somehow, our helper, Yua able to find a way to bring you back home. Now it's that time, you better get going." Shino said as she pointed Tsuna's Guardians who were now waiting for him. Tsuna gave his last smile of farewell, "Thank you again Shino-san"

"Don't give me that look Sawada. I'll come and visit." Shino said which earns a questioning look of Tsuna. Shino laugh again before stepping back. "Now go Sawada, everyone is waiting."

Tsuna smiled and nod. He turned around and went to Ryoma and offered a hand to him.

"Be a great boss… Ryoma" Ryoma smiled and took his hand, "Yeah. I'll make you proud, I promise"

Soon, Tsuna with his Guardians began to glow. Tsuna looked to everyone one last time and gave his brightest smile.

"Good Bye everyone and Thank you" Tsuna's final word before he and his Guardians flew away back on the portal that was kept open and after entering, the portal disappeared, along with them.

'I'll make you proud… I truly promise… my friend, Tsuna.' Ryoma's mentally swore to himself and to Tsuna once again as he stared on the sky where they had disappeared.

On the other world and Tsuna's home world, there were tubes around which inside were the bodies of the Guardian's sleeping. Everyone kept waiting until they saw The Guardian's body glow.

"It seems they had return." Yua told which widen their eyes and looked at them.

After their glow, their eyes slowly open and realize they had return.

"W-we're back… right?" Gokudera questioned. Fon was the one who answered him, "Yes. Welcome back Hayato."

Gokudera sighs in relief and second later, he realized something, "Juudaime!?" he question.

Fon gave a calm sigh before pointing the direction where Tsuna's body was located. His body was still glowing and it seems it's taking time before he could completely one with his body. Gokudera and everyone else went to the tube where Tsuna was located. Everyone kept on waiting, waiting for him to come back until his glowing body disappeared.

It took seconds before Tsuna's body move which made everyone felt more alive again. His eyes slowly open as slowly look on his surroundings. He smiled when he realize that finally, he's home.

"I'm back" Tsuna's first word made everyone tackle him with full of hug except Reborn, Verde, Fon, Lal, Colonnello, Yua, Hibari, Mukuro and Spanner. Everyone were so happy, he's now there, alive, truly alive.

"Juudaime/Sawada/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Sawada-san/Vongola/Boss/Tsunayoshi" Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo, Yuni, Skull, Chrome, and Irie said at the same time as they hug Tsuna too much that Tsuna was having a hard time breathing.

Yua who can see that sighs and looked on the person who was just beside her. "Are you sure you won't do anything? I can see your boss dying again."

"Hmm… I never thought someone dying because of their hugs." The person who replied was none other than Reborn. He has a smile on his lips, not lying that he too was happy to see him back and alive again. Yua just sighs again.

"Shoichi your killing Vongola, give him air." Spanner said but it seems none of them had heard him, even Irie himself.

Too much strength from their hug was making Tsuna turn pale and again almost dying. Thankfully, everyone snap when Hibari and Mukuro decide to hit them all with their perspective weapons. Turning them back to reality and saving the Sky's life before it truly disappear again.

Tsuna was thankful for the two as finally he was free and can finally breathe again. Reborn, Fon, Yua and Verde went to Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled when he saw all the familiar faces until he gave a questioning look to Yua.

"Finally return at last, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Yua said which made Tsuna remember the familiar voice that he always here to his head.

"Yua-san?" Tsuna asked. Yua gave a smile and nod. "Finally please to meet you Sawada. I'm glad that finally your home."

Tsuna smiled and nod, "All thanks to you Yua-san. Thank you for helping me." Yua shook her head, "No need to thanking me Tsuna, as I said before, I just done what's need to be done. Now that I'm done, I have to go now."

Tsuna was bit surprise as he tried to sat up, "Wait! Ngh!"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you that your body is still weak enough for you to move. After a long time of maintaining your body from rotting and lack of exercise, it made your body almost feel numb. You'll need a more than month of rest to recover." Yua said as she looked the in pain Tsuna and both Gokudera and Yamamoto was there to assist him up.

"Y-you should have said sooner" Tsuna said as he felt the pain of his body. Yua chuckle before waving her hand and walked away.

"Are you sure you're leaving that early?" Verde asked seriously on her. Yua smile and answered him, "I have to. I have a child that's been waiting for me for so long. I can no longer make him wait for more."

Verde nod, accepting her answer and she walked away, no longer planning of heading back or even visit. Tsuna somehow understand and let her be. In his mind, he was hoping that someday, he could meet her again.

"Welcome back Dame Tsuna" Reborn spoke as he went to his Dame Student and now boss. Tsuna was bit surprise but then smile. "I'm Home Reborn… Finally Home."

* * *

 **Fateful Meeting**

Other world and somewhere in Italy, Vongola Nono, Timoteo and Iemitsu were now relaxing themselves inside the nice aroma café.

"So the current situation was…" Timoteo trailed off, sad about what's happening. Iemitsu sighs before scratching his head, "I-I know…" Iemitsu sigh, "What to do?"

A waitress came and gave their order.

"Here are your two coffees and one order sandwich and cake." The waitress said as she slowly put down the food one by one.

"O-oh tha…" Ietmitsu felt the time has stop when he saw the waitress. She has a beautiful long brown hair and big brown eyes. For him, he just saw a goddess that was now shining upon him.

The waitress just kept on smiling as she put down all the food and bowed a bit before walking away.

That was also when she heard someone called her. "Nana we need help."

"Coming" The waitress named Nana cheerfully replied as she went away, heading to the costumers.

'Nana… her name was Nana' Iemitsu thought as he kept staring on her.

Timoteo who can see Iemitsu's stare on the waitress made him smile. 'Looks like he finally found someone that could make him happy.' Timoteo thought happily as he watches him.

* * *

 **Shino's Farewell**

It was almost haft a month ever since Tsuna finally home. Tsuna was now slowly recovering which was great news for everyone. For now, he still doesn't have strength to walk on his own so he has to use a wheelchair to walk around. As he rest, Gokudera continue to do both his and Juudaime's work and this time, Yamamoto helped him. Chrome and Lambo were assigned to look after their boss while Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro were out for a patrol.

The Vongola Mansion had truly changed, everyone noticed it. Ever since Tsuna's return, everything became even livelier than before. This moment, Lambo was pushing the Wheelchair where Tsuna sat on in and Chrome was walking on their side, they seems heading somewhere.

"Bossu Advisor told us not to let you work for a while so please remember that." Chrome reminded, worried that Tsuna might force himself to do something that could worsen his condition. Tsuna smiled, "I know Chrome but don't worry, I have no plan on disobeying Reborn. I just want to see my office. Even it's my hateful place, I kind of miss it."

"Tsuna-nii, you really miss everything" Lambo commented and Tsuna only smiled to that.

They soon arrive on the door and Chrome opened it, revealing his office and right now, the person who sits there was Gokudera and on the side was Yamamoto. Both seem busy on the paper work. Gokudera sensing the door open, his eyes widen when he saw Chrome, Lambo and his Juudaime.

"J-Juudaime w-what are you doing here?" Gokudera asked as he immediately stood up and went to his Juudaime's side. Tsuna smiled as he replied, "I just want to see my office again, after that some other place. I kind of miss everything here."

"I-is that so Juudaime…" Gokudera seems relief to it. Yamamoto laughs as he walked beside Gokudera, "Gokudera always react too much when it comes to you Tsuna."

Gokudera got a vain pop to his head as he looked to his side, "Shut up Baseball Freak!" Yamamoto only laughs to it. Lambo gave a loud sigh, "Bakadera never change." Gokudera looked to him in irritation, "What was that Stupid Cow!"

Tsuna just watch them as they began to argue, more like Gokudera's loud mouth on the two. Tsuna really miss it, the days he with his real Guardians.

Chrome was smiling as she watched them too with her boss when she felt something not far from them. She looked around until she found the source which shocks her. Tsuna noticed and look to her.

"Is there something wrong Chrome?" Tsuna asked Chrome.

Chrome seems paled as she pointed the thing she was seeing. Tsuna look on the direction she was pointing and surprise that he yelp almost loud enough for the three to noticed both Tsuna and Chrome. The three also look on the direction and surprise as well. There was a light orb floating, flaming in different color of flame. They all thought the flame that was lighting was a Dying Will Flame. Where did it come from and when did it appear?

"Finally I return" The orb spoke which surprise them. Tsuna somehow felt familiar on the voice.

The floating orb glow which was too bright for them that they have to cover their eyes using their arms. When they felt the brightness disappeared, they all look on the orb again and now this was more shocking. In front of them was none other than a girl, wearing a familiar red baseball cup, red t-shirt, blue pants and shoes. A familiar black hair too which really Tsuna can't believe who he was seeing, it was none other than Shino, although her body seems… transparent.

Shino looked on her body and gave a small smile, "Looks like I overdid it… oh well…" She looked back on them and kept smiling, "We meet again Sawada, although from my current situation, I think it would be my last time."

"S-Shi-Shino-san… what…" Tsuna seems speechless on everything he was seeing.

Shino sighs, "Looks like there are many things I need to explain… huh"

Shino began telling them everything. Her existence and her current state, they all found it shocking. Who would ever thought the thing they were fighting against has a human vessel within it and much more disturb the dead who was already resting in peace.

"D-don't give me that pity look everyone, not like I can do anything on my own." Shino said, trying to break the weird atmosphere they were making.

"But Shino-san… you're…" Tsuna trailed off, how could he not notice?

Shino sighs loudly, "This is not what I'm expecting you know. Oh well, it's already done, you can't change anything Sawada so there's no need to pity me or anything. Still I might be grateful that this happened."

Tsuna seems surprise, "Grateful? Why?"

"If it wasn't me and it indeed happened to you, do you think you can return home safely? Do you think that everyone will notice your still not dead yet?" Shino pointed in calming tone.

Gokudera was thinking the possibility, "Now that I think about it… that woman, Yua might not have come to tell us about Juudaime's real situation."

Yamamoto nod, agreeing, "Not just that, maybe Tsuna was already long gone since no one was there to supply him some flame." All looked to Yamamoto. He now felt uneasy around their gaze around him, "W-wha-what's wrong everyone?"

"Thinking how did you use your brain just for once" Gokudera said. Lambo followed, "Thinking how Takeshi-nii became smart" Chrome added, "Thinking how the Rain Guardian wasn't an airhead than I thought." Tsuna also added which hurt Yamamoto the most, "I was just surprise Yamamoto so don't mind me."

Every word had hit Yamamoto's heart, just what level are they thinking to his brain is!? Yamamoto can't help but laugh but has crocodile tears in both eyes, endless flow. "I-I see… haha… hahahahaha"

'Amazing, so that's how to break the Rain's confidence' Shino mentally amaze. She looked on the door and she smiles a bit, but it was a sad smile. 'Looks like… I won't have time to see him again… even in this last moment.'

"Shino-san is there something wrong?"

Shino's thought was cut and looked on the person who asked. It was Tsuna, his eyes shows worries.

Shino smiled but still weak, "It's nothing Sawada… just sad about something."

"Something?" Lambo questioned.

"Well… don't worry about it. Even if we didn't meet again, at least seeing you safe and home is fine. I'm sure he'll be happier more than seeing me." Shino said, there's still sadness on her tone.

"Shino-san… are you sure? I mean in your state you'll…" Tsuna can't complete his words which everyone understands, even her.

"I know Sawada, but its fine. I know he's doing well so there's no need to see him." Shino said, assuring Tsuna and his Guardians. "Now that I remember, that brat was doing well now."

"Brat?" Gokudera questioned while Tsuna knows who he was talking about, "Is Ryoma doing well?"

Shino nod, "He's beginning to feel the hard work but I'm sure that brat will be fine. I with Reborn on that world also explained things about you and they understood so there's nothing to worry about."

Tsuna smiled to the news, "I see. That's good to hear."

Shino smiled back and nod. 'Now my purpose is done' she looked on her disappearing body, 'my body is almost up.' She looked back on them and flow up a bit.

"Bossu that girl is…" Chrome trailed off. Everyone saw her almost disappearance.

"Shino-san I-"

"No need Sawada… Thank you" Shino said as she kept floating up. Tsuna's tears came out to her eyes, "T-thank you… Shi-Shino-san"

Shino smiled, somehow even with regrets, disappearing and knowing a better future ahead wasn't so bad… still…

The door suddenly opened and everyone looked on the person who came in. it was Reborn, still in his usual expression but broke when he saw Tsuna with his four Guardians and in front of them floating away was the person he would never thought he would meet again. It was Shino, the person his own mother figure.

Shino as she looked on Reborn was shock, very shock. She never thought about his coming and much more seeing him too.

Shino can't hold her tears as she let it flow out. Shino flew in front of him and hug him which really shock Reborn.

"For the last time, I'm glad I had met you Reborn." Shino said in whisper, her happiness was truly evident to her tone.

Reborn still can't believe what he was seeing. Is this really… for real?

Shino smiled, understanding what he was thinking. Shino pull out from the hug and stick her forehead to his fedora. "Reborn promise me never conceal your true emotion."

Reborn's eyes widen. She continues, "I'll keeps watching over you Reborn, I promise."

"S-Shino"

She flew back and gave her last smile before truly disappearing. Tsuna took the opportunity to move and went beside him.

"Reborn" Tsuna called.

Reborn didn't answer for a while, still remembering his mother figure. Tsuna hugged him, giving comfort and Reborn accepted it as he hid his cries from everyone, only letting him and only him to notice and know it.

* * *

 **Tsuna's Message**

On the other parallel World, Reborn called out the other Arcobalenos to gather. He made sure that every single one of them will come. Their meeting place is the minor place of the Sky Arcobaleno's mansion.

The Sky Arcobaleno, Aria was the first to come and waiting for the other. Soon they came. Colonnello with Lal Mitch, the calm Fon, Skull, Mammon and Verde.

"Welcome everyone, it's been a while since we all had gathered aren't we?" Aria said, glad they all came.

Mammon and Verde didn't react, Fon and Lal nod, Colonnello grin and nod, Skull spoke very proudly, "Of course! Without Skull-sama you are all-" Colonnello cut him off as he asked, "Hey, where's Reborn kora?"

"Well he still hasn't arrived yet." Aria answered.

"Not yet here? Even though he's the one who called us all here?" Fon spoke, still wondering why they were called.

Verde fix his glasses and spoke, "For someone like him to call us and gather us, do you think something happened?" Mammon sighs, "Yare yare, I will make him pay for making me wait."

"I'll just shoot you instead."

All looked on the entrance and saw Reborn, standing and seems serious.

"Hoy Reborn what are you-" Reborn gave a warning glare, making Skull shake in fear.

"Good that everyone's here. I called all of you because this letter told me that all of us should gather, before reading the next letter." Reborn told as he showed them the letter that told them to gather and also the other letter that should be opened when they're all gathered.

Aria observed the letter that was telling them to gather and looked to Reborn. "Who send this?"

Reborn smiled, "Someone I know so there's nothing to worry. Now, shall we open this other message."

They all looked on each other, finding it curious at the same time, suspicious. They all went the living room to have a better place for conversation. Aria was the one who opened the letter and read it first. As she read, very word was so surprising, much more shocking. The others looked questioning as they decide to ask.

"Aria what's the content of that letter?" Fon asked gently.

Aria looked to them in disbelief, still can't believe what she was reading. "T-this letter… is a procedure."

"Procedure?" Lal questioned.

"Y-yes… the procedure… how to end the Arcobaleno Curse." Aria finished which shock all of them.

One by one they all read the letter. It was all shocking. Details, ways, effects, all information were all written. Reborn was happy when he had read it.

'So our parallel selves had their curse lifted and Tsuna was sharing that knowledge to us… He's really something.' Reborn thought as he think about the letter and Tsuna. How much greatful he is, even if he won't voice it out.

"Reborn just who gave this letter to you? Much more, can this truly be true? Maybe this letter was just fooling us." Verde stated, still can't believe what he was discovering. He wanted to make sure that this letter was truly the key for lifting their curse.

Reborn thought for a moment before answering. "I can't tell you the name but that person from another parallel world."

"P-parallel World!?" Colonnello shouted in shock.

"A-are you sure? I mean that's…" Lal still can't believe it.

Reborn took a deep breath before speaking, "I know it's unbelievable but I had truly met him. He is not lying to me so I know I could trust him. If we still doubt that letter, I want you to know if it truly work Verde. Can you and your brain do it?"

Verde smirk on the challenge as he fixes his eye glasses, "I accept Reborn. Still I wander if we could meet this parallel traveler of yours."

"Impossible, he already went home." Reborn told which they all found disappointing.

"Then can I ask why won't you tell us that person's name Reborn-sempai?" Skull asked out of curiosity.

Reborn sighs, "He is different from this world than in his home world. Right now, he still hasn't born yet."

"Well that's understandable." Fon said, smile on his lips.

"Ah, Reborn there's another letter here." Arias said as she showed another letter inside the envelop. There's a message saying 'To Reborn, please read this and be sure you're alone'.

Aria gave the letter to Reborn and he took it. Reborn went out the living room to be alone. The others were curious on the letter but gave him privacy. Knowing Reborn, surely they'll die if ever they tried to do something.

On the dining room, Reborn sat on the chair and opened the letter that was from him. As he read, he can't help but blush on the letter.

'Wha-wha-WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?' Reborn mentally yelled. How… How could this happen?

* * *

 **Finale**

Other parallel World in Vongola Mansion Garden, Tsuna was alone in his wheelchair, feeling the fresh air that was blowing gently. No one was around him at this moment. It's also been a week ever since Shino's farewell.

Tsuna looked around, making sure he was alone and when it's all clear. He tried to stand up from his wheelchair. For some reason his body was shaking, must be due to the fact he still haven't walk ever since his return. He somehow able to stand up but in a second, his balance was shaken as he was falling on where he was standing. Tsuna was expecting a hard impact but instead met warm arms around him. He looked on the person who saved him and it was Reborn.

Tsuna gave a wary smile, "H-Hello Reborn"

"Have you forgotten what I had told you Dame Tsuna? Don't push yourself and focus on healing yourself." Reborn scolded in bit anger that frightens Tsuna.

"S-sorry… just that I… ahh"

Reborn gave a sigh, "Come here you useless student."

Reborn carried him in the bridal way that shock Tsuna and lays him on the grass with him. Tsuna smiled as he went closer to him.

"Seems happy Dame Tsuna" Reborn stated, seeing Tsuna was too happy for some reason.

"It's nothing much Reborn… just that I have a feeling that Reborn in that world had read my message already." Tsuna told him.

Reborn hum for a second and asked, "What did you write for my alternate self Dame Tsuna?"

"Just about gathering the Arcobaleno and also the procedure of the way lifting the curse, it's my own way thanking him for being there and… hehe"

"What are laughing?"

"Nothing much Reborn… All I said was tell the truth about us. That's all."

Reborn smirk, "I wonder how my alternate self react?"

"What do you think you will react?"

"Hmm… who knows."

Underneath, both of their hands are holding together.

Other parallel World and 10 years later, Kuroshi Ryoma became a successful Vongola Decimo for these past years. He had achieved many hardships and succeeds many things more than he could ever count. He with his Guardians also gains even more bond to one another. Ryoma was truly happy, that somehow he was able to keep his promise from a friend who helped him when he was still on his isolation. He will still keep working hard to achieve even greater, for the good of Vongola and him.

Current time, Ryoma was alone as he walked around the city. Normally he would be out with some bodyguards but seeing no one was with him, it only means he sneak out from his office. Ryoma was happy that somehow he able to look on the people who seems having fun with their families, shopping and so forth, until…

"Ah, if it's Decimo"

Ryoma looked on the person and saw Iemitsu, the former CEDEF boss and advisor.

Ryoma smiled and greet him, "It's been a while former advisor, Iemitsu-san"

"What are you talking about? Don't put 'san' on my name, you're the boss right?"

"Haha… e-even so… still… ah, what are you doing here? Shopping?"

"Yeah, since we need some stuff for our baby boy." Iemitsu said happily which surprise Ryoma on the sudden news.

Sawada Iemitsu, the former CEDEF Boss and advisor retired just after the retirement of Vongola Nono. He was replaced by Hibari Kyoya and was now spending his time with his married wife. It was really surprising news that Iemitsu and his wife had finally had a child.

"That's amazing news, congratulation Iemitsu-san! I'm happy for you and your wife." Ryoma said happily.

Iemitsu laugh as he too was happy that finally he became a father. He was about to say thanks when someone said it first.

"Ara, thank you very much."

Iemitsu looked behind and saw his wife, Nana coming with their baby.

"Nana… ahh…" Iemitsu introduced his wife, "This is my wife Vongola Decimo, Sawada Nana."

Nana gave a big smile, "Please to meet you. I had heard many things from my husband about you, I'm glad that we finally meet."

"Same here Nana-san. Please to meet you too. I'm Kuroshi Ryoma, please call me Ryoma Nana-san." Ryoma said, slight blush on his cheek.

Nana giggle, "What a young boss you could be Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma just laugh to it. The baby cried as all attention went to him.

"Ara what's wrong Tsu-kun?" Nana questioned as she rock the baby gently.

'Tsu-kun?' Ryoma questioned. Somehow he has a feeling he knows that name. "Umm… can I ask the name of your child Iemitsu-san?"

"Sure Decimo. My son's name is Tsuna-fish, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Iemitsu said happily.

Ryoma was shock. The baby they were carrying was Tsuna, the person he had met who came from another parallel world, now here, born and alive.

Ryoma smiled as he went with them and looked on the baby closely. There's no mistake, it was him. Brown large eyes and hair, he's very identical to him. Ryoma leaned on the baby and use his finger, softly touching his cheek that made the baby stop crying as he was curious on who touched him.

Ryoma smiled wider, "Hi Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm Ryoma, please to meet you."

Baby Tsuna smiled happily as he reaches his hand. Once he did, the baby began to laugh that made the three smiles for him.

"We had met again… Tsuna"

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Finally done. Sorry for the long wait readers, just that your author here has too much mind conflict in both scenes and personal stuffs. There must have too much grammatical errors so please forgive me. Well this is the final chapter at the same time... made a weird twist of this story which is you know... That Tsuna was actually in the parallel world with a Yaoi relationship with someone... please don't hate me for it. Your author did warn you at the same time, made a small hint already in chapter 5.**

 **Thank you for reading this story of mine and also for reviewing, follow and favorite. I'm really grateful that you all have read it.**


End file.
